Kim Possible: Temporal Directives
by PC Denton
Summary: A routine mission for Kim and Ron goes bad for both sides of the law. Ron and Shego are both MIA. All of this on the eve of a villainous plot to destroy the future as we know it. Can Kim still save the world? Is Ron and Shego really gone for good? CH14 Up
1. Prologue

Kim Possible - Temporal Directives

FF By P.C. Denton

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, or anything relating to it. Just my thoughts on continuing the story.

My first attempt at a fan fiction. Hope it isn't boring.

Timeline: set post STD, story starts just after graduation.

Prologue

* * *

"Kim!" Ronald Stoppable bellowed at the top of his lungs as he dived over a pile debris, barely avoiding the volley of shots the automated energy turrets where firing at him. Rufus the naked mole rat, his best little buddy and pet is clinging for his life to his shoulder."This is bad Rufus, really bad." Daring to take a peek over the barrage of energy discharge from the turrets, Rufus poked his head above the edge of the fallen cement they took refuge behind. Kimberly Ann Possible was at the opposite end of the lab trading punches and kicks with her arch nemesis Shego.

"Hang on Ron, I'm sort of in the middle of something-" Just before she could finish her response a glowing green fist enters the wall directly to the left of her chest, gypsum powder and wood shards flying everywhere.

"I'm sorry Kimmie, I don't think you will be able to help your _'sidekick' _out of this one. It looks like this time our dueling will come a very different end." Shego said in her usual mocking sarcastic tone. Shego had Kim pinned with her forearm up against the wall. Putting a little more pressure on Kim, she raised her voice, "What should I do with her Dr D.?"

"Shego! Forget about Kim Possible and her sidekick who's name eludes me. Its time to go!" Dr. Drakken yelled over the intercom system tied into the lab. Drakken was watching the battle from the observation deck overseeing the lab, He didn't look very happy about the way this situation had turned out.

"Oh come on! Its not that hard to remember _Ron Stoppable_ is it?" Ron quipped from behind his hiding place.

"Don't bet on it this ending any way different than every other time Shego." Kim tucked her legs in and gave Shego a quick kick to the stomach, sending Shego into a laboratory workbench with circuit boards piled on top of it. Shego briefly tried to get up but appeared to be out for the count for the time being. "Good always triumphs." Kim quickly shot a glance towards the observation deck, Drakken had already left the room, probably retrieve Shego's unconscious body. Kim shook her head and looked toward Ron, not surprisingly he was in a typical Ron predicament, the automated turrets where blasting away at some debris that Ron was using as cover. "Ron, we have to recover the stolen artifact and get out of here! The lab is falling apart on us!".

"Understatement of the year KP." Ron grumbled. If we are lucky we have maybe five minutes, seven tops before the building collapses completely Ron thought to himself.

Kim started into a low run towards Ron's position and pulled out her trusty cordless hairdryer. Taking aim at the turret closest to her she fired off the grappling hook attachment. The hook pierced the control box array attached to the mounting base on the ceiling, deactivating the turret instantly. With the hook still in place, she retracted the line and pushed off the far wall and into a wide outward arc, her foot impacting the side of the second turret's barrel squarely at its base. Landing into a low roll she holstered her hairdryer.

"All clear Ron." Kim said as she walked over to the pedestal with the stolen artifact on top of it. She carefully placed the artifact in her pocket. Making sure that that her hair was still styled the way it should be, "Ugh, these missions get increasingly dirty it seems." Sighing, she went over to help Ron up.

Ron brushed his shirt and pants off.. "Thanks KP." Ron looked around, the building's structure was declining even more rapidly than before. "What happened to Shego & Drakken? They didn't escape again did they?"

Glancing back at where she had left Shego moments earlier, Shego's body was gone. Tightening her fist "Looks that way Ron, I thought I had dealt with Shego, but it looks like Drakken took her with him. No time to worry about that though, we have what we came for, but we still have to get out of here."

"I have no objections to that. What about you Rufus?" Rufus poked out of Ron's pocket and shook his head and grunted "nuh uh".

Pulling out the Kimmunicator she keyed in Wade. "Wade, we need immediate evac. Whats the ETA on the transport?"

Wade set down his trademark fountain drink cup, "About two minutes Kim, I've sent out a helicopter to pick you both up. You will need to get too the roof of the complex you are currently in. Ive uploaded blueprints to your Kimmunicator outlining the quickest path to the roof, I've even compensated for the collapsed hallways and areas in the complex."

A half smile breaks on Kim's face "Thanks Wade always thinking of everything. Kim out." Stowing the diminutive device, Kim looks back at Ron. "Lets blow this place, time for some quality time shopping at Club Bannana, and after that some Beuno Nacho is in order."

"Booyah! Sounds good to me KP, another mission accomplished. Time for some well deserved chimeritos." Ron turned and followed Kim towards the marked exit of the lab.

"Not so fast Kimmie, you aren't going anywhere." Shego said stepping into view.

Both Kim and Ron turn around slowly to see Shego, clutching her side with her left hand, blood was starting to seep through her jumpsuit. She was pointing a gun of some sort towards Ron and Kim in her other hand. Shego shakily takes aim at Kim.

Thinking quickly Kim spoke, "Shego, think this through. This isn't your style, you wouldn't resort to this sort of thing would you?" I don't like how the situation is going she thought to herself.

Drakken's voice breaks in over the intercom, "Shego! We have to go now! What are you still doing in the lab?"

She stood still for a moment reflecting, her breathing ragged and strained, she finally spoke. "Enough! this ends here and now. Too many times have you foiled Drakken's plans. I'm always the one that loses, for once this will be my victory"

Confident she could still persuade Shego from her irrational thinking, Kim tries again. "We don't have much time Shego, the building is coming down on top of us. You aren't thinking very rationally. Get out of here while you still can." Managing to get it all out, albeit with considerable strain in her voice, they where all running out of time.

Shego's aim wavered, she started to lower the firearm in defeat. "I'll be out in a moment Dr. D. As for you Kimmie, I look forward to the next time we meet." Just then the ceiling started to give, a large chunk of cement fell on the top of the stock of the gun Shego was holding.

"Oh no-" Was all Shego could say before the gun discharged.

"Kim watch out!" Ron yelled as he moved into a defensive stance in front of Kim, there was no way for either of them to get out of the way.

_Time seemed to slow for that moment. Kim frozen in horror as the gun's projectile lanced forward towards her as Ron was stepping in front of her. Shego's expression was of shock as Kim could see the gun she was holding must of been damaged from the falling cement. The gun lit up in a bright white light, the glow expanding completely around her, the only tendril extending outward from the orb of pure white light was towards Ron. the light expanding around him too, she could see his face clearly in that moment and their eyes met. For that fraction of a second they both understood that this would be their final moment together with each other. The bright glow grew larger and enveloped Ron completely, just as soon as the orb appeared it had flared out of existence. As quickly as time had seemed to slow, it had returned to normal._

Completely stunned she gazed in the direction where just moments ago Shego and Ron had just been, nothing at all left of either of them. "No... this can't be happening. This isn't happening." Quickly fumbling for the Kimmunicator, she paged Wade with shaking fingers. "Wade! oh my god, Ron is gone... vaporized. Ron just jumped in front... some sort of weapon that Shego... fired off... I.. I..."

Wade dropped his drink, rapidly tapping commands on his keyboard. "What!" Wade eyes went wide in surprise. "Slow down Kim, I'll run some scans of the area, He's gotta be there, I'll find him." Wade's expression suddenly turned grim, turning back to the monitor. "Kim, I don't detect anything in terms of bio-signs period; except for you and what appears to be Drakken, not even a single particle from Shego or Ron. All that I'm picking up is some sort of radiation that I cannot identify other than that the environment is saturated at extremely high levels, I would get out of there pronto, I have no idea what exposure to this stuff will do to you. I'm sorry Kim, but there is nothing more that i can tell you that would be of much use." Wade was trying hard to keep his voice from cracking, he had just lost a longtime friend in the line of duty. "Kim? Are you still with me? Ki-"

Kim fell to her knees, loosening her grip on the Kimmunicator, clacking to the ground. "No..." she murmured. tears welling in her eyes, she brought her gloved hands to her face sobbing.

EOC


	2. Aftermath

Kim Possible - Temporal Directives

FF By P.C. Denton

Author's note: This will be the last 'angsty' background chapter for this story (never say never though). Coming in the next couple chapters, Ron and Shego's fate is revealed.

Aftermath

* * *

8 Months Later... 

Kim bolted upright in her bed. She was shivering in a cold sweat, heart racing. She had beads of sweat running down her face. Wiping her forehead with her sleeve, she peered over to her nightstand_. 2:35AM._ Rubbing her eyes she slowly got out of bed and put on her nightgown and slippers. _It's the same dream, reliving that moment every time I sleep. _ Glancing out the bedroom window she could see a car lazily driving past on her street, the headlights casting shadows eerily along her yard. Fresh rain had slicked the streets reflecting every detail of the night. Shivering again, she headed to the bathroom. Kim flicked on the light, the only sound was the faint electrical hum of the florescent light panel lining the upper edge of the walls. Cracking open the taps she let the water flow for a few moments, cupping a handful, she splashed the warm water over her face. After patting her face down with a towel, Kim rummaged through the medicine cabinet until she came across the bottle of prescription medication she was looking for, giving it a brief shake, _Empty... great. The only thing that helps me get some decent sleep and I'm fresh out._

Kim didn't particularly like using medication of any kind, she was urged by her doctor to use a sleeping aid to try to stop the prolonged bout of insomnia she had been experiencing the last few weeks. It was helping her considerably, but nothing could remove her feelings of loss of that fateful day just over eight months ago. _Well, nothing short of counseling._ Kim inwardly shook her head of the thought, _No, I could deal with my own problems with out someone else's help. I'm stronger than this._

Tossing the empty bottle into the trash she sighed. _Gotta go get a RX refill tomorrow. _Needing something to soothe her nerves, Kim decided to get a glass of milk. Carefully, she slowly crept downstairs to the kitchen. After pouring a glass of milk Kim sat at the table and just reveled in the silence. _I don't really get much time to myself lately, always trying to block out everything with mission after mission, Not to mention the Special Forces training at Global Justice Wade got me into, much to his displeasure. He still believes I should be going to University to become a doctor or something like my parents. Perhaps someday I will, but for now training is all i want to do, I don't want anyone else to ever get hurt... I want to make the world a better place, and working with the best of the best at Global Justice, I'll be able to._

The overhead light flicked on in the kitchen. "Kimmie, what are you doing up at this time of the morning?" It was Mrs. Dr. Possible., she looked concerned for her daughter.

"Couldn't sleep mom. Bad dreams again." Kim said quietly. Talking about her nightmares with anyone made her feel uncomfortable.

Walking over to the coffee maker Kim's mom started to make a pot of coffee. "Kimmie, I'm worried about you, you really need to go back to the Dr. Greenburg if your having troubles sleeping again."

"Mom... I don't think that any more sessions with the Greenburg will help me, I want to be able to deal with it on my own. I believe that I can do it. I've told you that."

"It's up to you Kimmie." Kim's mom said in defeat, pouring herself a cup of coffee she came to the dinner table and sat across from Kim. Changing the level of her voice to a low, warm nurturing tone, she gently grasped Kim's hand, "Kimmie, your father and I respect your decision, however much both of us do not think it is the right one. Never forget that we are always here for you, we support you 100 in whatever you do."

"I know mom, and if I ever do need help, I won't hesitate to come to both of you. It's just hard trying to move on when you've known someone since pre-k, and suddenly he's gone. Its like a part of me just disappeared overnight, and I'm constantly looking for a way to fill it. Oddly enough, I even miss the brawls with Shego." Kim took a sip of her milk. "I've even accepted the fact there was nothing I or anyone else could have done about it, as well as the fact that nobody was to blame for what happened, it was an accident, an event of fate. It's just so hard mom, I don't think these feelings will ever go away."

Kim's mother tightened her grip on Kim's hand. "Kim, it would be unfair to bury your feelings, or hide your feelings of what happened, because it did happen. You will eventually be able to move on and accept it for what your emotions are, it's very hard process, but you will." Dr. Possibles' eyes showed a brief hint of long forgotten thoughts. Before Kim could comment, her mother continued. "Kim, you need to get some sleep, you've got a big day ahead of you." a soft smile forming on her face.

Kim's eyes met her mother's, after a few moments Kim spoke, "I know mom, my monthly visit with Drakken." Kim took up visiting Dr. Drakken after the accident. _It all started with a hit on the website, it was a short video message from Drakken requesting my presence at the prison he was being held at. Drakken had turned himself in a few days after learning what had happened to Shego, without her his constant scheming for world domination didn't feel quite the same. I still can't get over the fact that Drakken can be a decent human being despite his eccentric stereotypical evil facade._ "I still find it weird that he wants to even talk to me after trying to destroy me in his quest for world domination on more occasions than I care to remember. Maybe he's completely lost his mind."

"People that had suffered loss can change their attitudes quite drastically Kimmie, it's just how it is. Besides, you are the only person that he knew that has clearance to even visit him." Kim's mom said.

_I suppose this is true, the sitch with some of his other associates is kind of gray, Duff Killigan and Monkey Fist fell into the shadows after Drakken turned himself in. Probably from a lack of direction, being a bad guy doesn't do you much good if you don't know what your doing. _Kim spoke, "Looks like I have too, outside of these circumstances I would never even consider speaking to Drakken. Perhaps only to read him his rights." Kim yawned. "I'm feeling much better now mom, thank you for letting me vent a little." Kim squeezed her mother's hand. "I love you mom."

"I love you too Kimmie, now go get back to bed." They both stood up and hugged each other. Kim placed her cup in the dishwasher and headed back upstairs. Dr. Possible finished up her cup of coffee, watching Kim walk up to her room. "She's grown up so quickly." She spoke softly to herself.

* * *

Just as Kim reached the top of the stairs she heard the familiar four tone jingle that could only have come from her Kimmunicator. Quickly scooping it up off her nightstand she sat on the edge of her bed and accepted the incoming connection. "What's the sitch Wade?"

"Good morning Kim, sorry if I woke you."

"No prob Wade, I've been up for an hour or so." Kim said yawning.

"Ah, so you're having problems sleeping again? You should re-" Kim abruptly cut Wade off, annoyed.

"Wade, not right now, I just had this discussion with my mom." after a few moments of silence, Kim's features softened and she spoke again. "I'm sorry that I snapped at you, I'm just a little tired is all."

"Its OK Kim, I know where your coming from." Wade gave a friendly smile to Kim.

"What are you doing up at this time of the night?" Kim asked quizzically.

"A fair amount of work to do on the website, standard maintenance procedures. No big, its done now."

"I see." After a brief moment of silence Kim spoke first, "You called because..."

"Oh, sorry! I called to tell you that you are booked for a flight to Los Angeles in two days."

Kim was genuinely surprised. _A new mission? Its been a long couple weeks, nothing exciting. Just the same old rescuing cats out of trees and the babysitting._ "A new mission Wade?"

"Well, not exactly a mission, not at this point anyway. Think of it as preventative measures. I have been skimming some interesting stuff off the news wires. It sounds like there is something big going down with an unidentified party, possibly an act of terrorism. Right now nothing is concrete, plus I had a request from Global Justice after I showed them the intelligence that I've gathered to have you on hand in case anything does go wrong."

"OK... this doesn't sound like something you would see on CNN. How exactly did you come across this information? And why am i going on a civilian aircraft?" One of Kim's eyebrows rose.

"An anonymous hit on the site Kim, at first I didn't think much of it at first, as I couldn't trace the origin of the message. I did a little more digging with the information that was contained in the message, again, nothing concrete, but it was enough to get most of the major intelligence agencies in north America worried. As for you taking a civilian flight, I figured that flying you in on a Global Justice jet or any private jets would arouse too much attention. We don't want to potentially push ourselves into a bad scenario by exposing your presence there." Taking a sip from his soft drink. He continued. "All the details that I've assembled will be arriving in courier first thing in the morning, you will need to look it over. I've sent a second copy to your partner for this outing-"

Kim cut him off again. "Partner? What the sitch? I thought I made myself clear that I work on my own now."

"Oh, I should have brought that up at the beginning Kim, my fault. This mission has the potential to get pretty hairy, so Global Justice has requested that you be partnered up with one their agents. I can't say that I don't agree with it, you need someone to watch your back. Doing a mission of this nature isn't a walk in the park."

Kim leaned back a moment thinking, _No way to win this argument, no partner means no mission. It's going to be awkward working with someone else again, Since Ron was gone I've only had to work with someone else in Special Forces training, and that was tough enough. _ Letting out a deep breath, Kim spoke. "OK Wade, only because I don't really have a say in this. So who exactly am I going to have the pleasure of working with? Someone I know?"

"Yep you do know her. Bonnie Rockwaller, Global Justice agent in training."

Kim's eyes went wide with shock. "What! How is that possible, last I talked to her just after graduation she was going to Middleton U? Since when had she become a Global Justice agent?"

"Technically she isn't a Global Justice agent _Yet_. Apparently Global Justice took some interest in her from her relationship to you. Plus her higher than average agility and stamina made her a prime candidate for recruitment. I found it hard to believe too Kim, things change, she is shaping up to become a pretty competent agent."

_These days nothing seems impossible, first Drakken turning himself in, now I find out Bonnie is a crime fighter too?_ "I'm stunned Wade, I'm going to go out on a limb and guess that she's just as mean-spirited as she was in high school."

"Sifting through her profile that I acquired from GJ, she's been reprimanded a couple times for her insubordination, but generally she keeps her cool."

"OK, as long as she isn't a liability I think I'll be able to manage working with her."

"You can do anything Kim." Wade said jokingly.

Kim smirked. "So I'm told anyway."

"Thats about it Kim, I'll let you get back to bed, looks like you need some rest. I'll beep you if I find anything else. By the way, I've arranged for Bonnie to stop by so you two can review the packages that I've sent out."

"You never cease to amaze me Wade. Everything meticulously planned." Kim smiled at the integrated camera on the Kimmunicator.

"I try my best Kim. Wade out."

"You get some sleep too Wade." Wade yawned then tapped a few keys to disconnect the session, the KP logo replacing his image. Placing the Kimmunicator back on her nightstand Kim slipped out of her slippers and pulled her nightgown off. Slipping back into her bed she laid still staring at the ceiling lost in thought. _Wade took Ron's MIA much differently than me.(Global Justice had classified it as such, as they couldn't find a trace of either Shego or Ron.) It was second time I've met Wade in person at Ron's memorial. After a couple weeks Wade managed to bounce back to his regular old self. He still misses Ron's misadventures in action, but I get the feeling that he accepts that Ron is gone for good. I'm glad that Wade has gotten control of his emotions. All thats left is to get myself in order. _Kim let a soft smile form on her face as she turned to lay on her side. _Hopefully in a couple days I'm finally going to be able to do some good in the world again..."_ Kim thought before nodding off into a dreamless slumber.

EOC


	3. Chance

Kim Possible - Temporal Directives

FF By P.C. Denton

Author's note: Next chapter, Ron makes a difficult decision. Chapter 5 shifts back to Kim's pov. The story is just getting started...

Chance

* * *

Earth Date 2435 – Former site of Drakken's lab City ID 124213, Middleton 

A faint buzzing sound was afloat in the air._ Man, my head is killing me._ Ron tried to to move, but he couldn't command his muscles to move. Opening his eyes everything was a bright haze. _ What an odd dream. I really gotta cut back on these extra orders of Nacos._ The buzzing seemed to be getting louder, faint sounds of people's voices where shifting in and out of focus. _What a weird dream, like the one I had earlier, the fighting with Shego and Drakken was normal enough, but what was the sitch with Shego almost going off the handle like that? At least it was just a dream._

"Temporal synchronization approaching ninety percent sir..." A faint voice that seemed to be getting nearer with every syllable, the voice was deep and rich in tone.

"Good, now try and stabilize the locked pattern..." Another voice echoed, a female's voice. The voice had a warm and familiar tone to it Ron noticed.

_Temporal what? _ Ron thought worriedly, suddenly becoming more alert. _This isn't a dream! Whats happening to me?_ Ron struggled even more, trying to move his arms and legs. This time his attempts allowed him to move a little, although he still felt weightless, like he was floating frozen in place. His vision started to clear up. Ron tried to look around but couldn't turn his head. _This is getting extremely weird now. Where am I?_ "What the-" Ron yelped as he fell face first to the snow covered cement, his vision and motor skills returned. Ron rolled onto his back and rubbed his eyes, the cloudless afternoon sky facing back at him. Sitting up, Ron took a look around. _Where did all this snow come from? It's the middle of September, not even close to the right season._

"Temporal synchronization achieved on subject one, male, sir. Commander, a smaller life form was also retrieved from the temporal rift." The man with the deep voice that Ron could only hear faintly earlier was now in vivid focus. But something wasn't right with him or any of the people surrounding him.

Ron finally snapped out of his trance-like state, his vision finally focused. "Ah!" Ron yelped, "Giant talking monkeys!" One of the creatures aimed it's rifle at him. "Giant monkeys with guns? That's is just beyond sick and wrong!" quickly getting to his feet Ron moved into a defensive stance. His eyes darting around what was left of the room he was now standing in, six creatures with short jet black fur, all of them with lifeless face masks staring blankly at him. Only the one creature that had the deep voice wasn't taking interest in him. Instead he appeared more interested in the large console he was working on. Ron took another step back. "What happened here? Why are _monkeys_ walking the earth! Did Monkey Fist finally succeed in one of his crazy plans?" Ron said quickly, even more confused than a few moments ago. He started to shiver from the below zero temperatures. Rufus poked his head out of Ron's pocket. Ron looked down, a mental sigh of relief at the sight, _You're safe little buddy._ Rufus looked puzzled at Ron's expression and turned around to see what all the fuss was about. Rufus saw the armed creatures and squealed in surprise, burrowing back into Ron's pocket.

"Everyone stand down." The Commander gave a hand signal. "Take it easy, we mean you no harm. Let me try to explain." It was the female speaking again, from the way she was addressed by the other person operating the console, she must be the ranking creature in their structure. Holstering her weapon, she slowly brought her hands up to her face mask and pressed a couple buttons on the bottom of it. After an almost silent hiss from the locking mechanisms she pulled off her headgear. Her helmet revealing a crimson haired woman that Ron could swear he seen somewhere before. Ron eased his stance slightly.

_Human, thats a little better. I don't think I could deal with super evolved monkeys right now. Thats just wrong in so many ways._ "I'm glad you people are not monkeys, otherwise I might have had to lay down some mystical monkey power skills." Ron said laughing sheepishly, trying to break the tension with a little humor. "So who are you?"

"My name is Commander Ann Evans. My team and I are with Global Justice, more accurately we are with the Temporal Security division. Our sensor net in Middleton indicated that there was a spike of chronometric radiation in this area in the last 24 hours. We where dispatched from Mars Station to investigate the source of the radiation, that is how we found you."

Ron seemed to be lost for a moment, processing what he had just been told. With a dumbfounded look on his face, he finally spoke. "So let me get this straight, you rescued me from this radiation?"

"To be more precise, you appear to have been the cause of the radiation coming from this site. Do have any idea how this temporal rift came into existence?"

"If by_ 'temporal rift'_ you mean they thing that I fell out of, I don't know. I don't have any idea how I ended up in this mess, the last thing I remember was a dream I was having..." Ron trailed off. _Wait a minute, this isn't making any sense... Mars Station? Rifts? _Ron's mind started to race. _Was that dream even a dream? _Looking down to see what he was wearing, he let out a surprised gasp. He was in his mission gear, still freshly scuffed up from his last mission. _My so called dream wasn't even a dream at all. It all really happened._ The realization of the situation finally set in. Bringing his gloved hand up to his mouth Ron went wide eyed. "...I jumped in front of KP to stop the projectile from hitting her. It really happened... It really wasn't a dream." he said in shock. _Shouldn't I be dead if I was hit with that blast?_ Lowering his hand Ron placed his gaze towards the Commander. "Stupid question, am I dead? If not, then where am I?"

"No sir, you are not dead, you are indeed quite alive, although we still need to have you examined in sickbay as a preventative measure when we get back to the ship. As for where you are isn't really accurate. The question you should be asking is when." Commander Evans motioned to one of her subordinates to bring Ron a jacket.

Ron slipped the jacket that was handed to him by one of the Global Justice agents. "What do you mean when? I can tell that I'm in the same warehouse I was in before I got hit with that blast, but the season is wrong."

"Well, Mr..." Evans trailed off.

Ron realized that he hadn't mentioned his name. "Oh! My name is Ron Stoppable, part of the Stoppable-Possible team. I've helped to save the world on a few separate occasions, you might of heard of us. But I'm fine with just Ron. And this," Ron paused as he pulled Rufus out of his pocket, "is Rufus."

"Hi!" Rufus said waving his little paw. Ron quickly stowed Rufus inside the jacket he was wearing.

Evans showed a hint of surprise in her eyes at the mention of his name, but that quickly vanished. Commander Evans' wrinkled her nose. "A naked mole rat, you have odd tastes Mr Stoppable. Back to the question at hand Mr. Stoppable. You where forcibly thrown out of your own timeline. That rift that we pulled you out of essentially froze you outside of regular time and space."

"So what is the date now?" Ron started to look upset.

"November 16th, 2435. According to the preliminary readings of the radiation given off by the rift, I presume that you are about 430 years in your future. Am I correct?"

_That would explain the snow, just shy of 431 years. Just a few months over 430 years.. What about Kim? Did she make it out of that building in time?_ Ron thought worriedly. _Everyone I know is gone. KP, my family... It's all gone..._ "Yes, that is accurate." Ron responded. "Is there any way for me to be restored to my own time?" Ron let out carefully, not wanting to show his anxiousness.

Evans paused for a moment, thinking carefully of how to word her answer. "Yes, it is possible to place you back into your timeline, unfortunately it is a little more complicated than simply flicking a switch. Global Justice Command will have to review your case. They have to be able to deem your reinsertion into the past- your present as not affecting the timeline adversely."

"Great." Ron muttered, frowning. _They can send me back no big, I just have to deal with all the red tape surrounding it._

"Commander! I've picked up another signal in the pattern scanner. Another humanoid subject." The agent at the console spoke loud enough to break into the conversation.

_Another person thrown out of the timeline? Who could it be? Kim couldn't of been hit by that weapon, I saw her just before I ended up frozen. If I was the only one that was hit by the beam, the only other person who could be in this rift thing with me would have to be the one who accidentally set off the gun– Shego. It has to be her._ " Commander Evans, I think the person who is in there is the one responsible for creating this temporary rift." Ron blurted out.

"It's temporal rift Mr. Stoppable." Evans corrected him, "And who would that be Mr. Stoppable?" Evans gave Ron a piercing glare.

"Shego. Super villain henchwoman to the infamous Dr. Drakken." Ron said.

"And how exactly did she manage to create this temporal rift?" Commander Evans seemed puzzled.

"It must of been because of that miss fire of a weapon that Shego had briefly planned to use. I had moved in front of KP... I Kim Possible, to block the incoming discharge from hitting her. The miss fire must have been what put both of us into this temporal rift."

Commander Evans looked over to the agent monitoring the signal from the rift on the console. "Lieutenant, is there anything else in the rift that the targeting scanners can lock onto?"

After a few taps on the console the Lieutenant was working on he looked back towards Evans and spoke. "Yes sir, there is a metallic object that is encasing a radioactive fuel cell. It appears to be a weapon of some kind. What should I do sir?"

"Lock both signals and synchronize them both to the current timeline. Bring the weapon into synchronization first. We need to secure the weapon before anything." Commander Evans raised her voice so that everyone could hear her. "I want everyone else to stand ready in formation Delta two, weapons ready. Do not, I repeat, do not use force until my mark."

A round of audible confirmations from each of the agents surrounding Ron was heard as they moved into a circular sweep formation. Ron stepped back a few steps, not wanting to get in the way of what was about to take place. The buzzing sound that Ron could hear before when he was pulled from the time stream had returned.

After a few seconds, the Lieutenant operating the console announced, "Temporal synchronization for the weapon complete." One of the agents in the formation quickly secured the damaged gun.

"Wow, that was quick." Ron said.

"Pulling objects like that weapon do not take much effort. Complex matter, like humans or most bio-matter for instance, that takes a little more time to accomplish." Evans explained.

"Ah, I see." Both Ron and Evans diverted their attention to the center of the circular formation her agents had formed.

"Temporal synchronization at 85 and rising sir. Full restoration in one minute." The agent operating the console spoke in monotone.

As the seconds ran down, everyone seemed to visibly tense up, the Global Justice agents shouldering their weapons. _I hope Shego doesn't try anything... She couldn't make this situation any worse could she?_ Shego was now partially visible, in a semi-translucent form. Her form still in the same stance she was in when Ron had seen her last. Her facial expression still frozen in the same shock that was burned into Ron's mind.

"Ten seconds until complete synchronization." The Lieutenant's eyes shifted to the Commander.

Evans raised her voice above the buzzing, "Alright everyone, here we go. Do not fire until my order."

_Evans is going to shoot her? Global Justice wouldn't do something that brash, even to an unarmed international criminal, would they?_

In a final flash of bright light, followed by a rainbow of shimmering colors, Shego had finally been restored to the current timeline. Ron couldn't help but stare in amazement at the spectacle that he had just witnessed. _Incredible. _Shego had landed in a one knee crouch, perfect balance from years of training no less. She slowly started to look around, surveying her surroundings. _She's in worse shape than I remember. She is scraped up pretty badly, and she is still clutching her side. _ Shego looked like she had sustained quite a few injuries from the battle with Kim, not to mention the hazards from the disintegrating lab. Her hands started to glow an eerie green.

"What am I doing here? What have you done to me?" Shego let out in a low gruff voice. Her breathing ragged from her injuries. The agents drew their sights on her ready to fire.

_I can't let them just shoot her, she may be a criminal, but she's still got rights as a human being. Justice should be served, but not like this. I've got to do something._ Ron had an idea. _Risking my life to save my best friend, no big. For Shego? I must be losing it. _Ron took a deep breath. _Heres hoping that this stunt doesn't get me killed._ Ron stepped slowly into the circle that was formed around Shego, stopping a few paces from her and facing back towards Commander Evans. Everyone was completely silent, weapons still trained on their target. The only audible sound was the wind bristling over the snow drifts.

"Mr. Stoppable, what do you think you are doing? Get outside the line of fire now." Evans commanded, visibly agitated.

"I won't let you shoot her. It isn't right." Ron stepped in front of Shego. Her expression was of both confusion and alarm. Her hands still glowing. _What is the sidekick doing? Trying to prove something?_ Shego thought.

"Mr. Stoppable, I have standing orders to deal with situations like this, I won't kill anyone unless necessary. Now let us do our job and please move." Commander Evans ordered again. She was gripping her handgun tightly.

Ron just stared at her. _Should I trust her?_ "Do I have your word that she will not be killed in cold blood?" Ron started to sweat, despite the below zero temperature, he could feel the heat of the situation.

Evans' cold stare matched Ron's. "You have my word, she will not be killed unless absolutely necessary." Evans added, "You are no longer in your time Mr. Stoppable. She is a known criminal, now outside of her time stream, she is a direct threat to the current timeline. These are sensitive times Mr. Stoppable, things have changed."

"You're telling me. You are ready to kill a person without even a fair trial. I hardly think that the law would have changed that much in 400 years." Ron was quickly running out of arguments to stop this from ending in a grim conclusion.

"Mr. Stoppable, this is your last chance. I have given you my word, now do not force me to put you into custody for obstruction of justice." Commander Evans' jaw visibly tensed, a scowl forming on her face.

"I'd like to see you try to land a shot on me." Shego's voice broke through the icy tension in the air. Standing up slowly, Shego muttered. "Try and hit me." She started towards Ron, bringing her hands up into fists.

Ron turned around, an expression of surprise as Shego stepped towards him. _Uh oh, this plan backfired. Damn her, she is going to get both killed._ Shego took another step forward. The Global Justice agents following her every movement.

"Get ouuut of myyy..." Shego slurred her words as her eyes fluttered, her gloved hands ceased glowing as her form collapsed in a heap towards Ron. Ron fell backwards, cushioning Shego's limp body.

"A little help?" Ron yelled. He sat up with Shego's head in his lap. He looked down at Shego, her chest rising and falling. _Her breathing is shallow, but she's alive... good. Nobody is going to die today._ Ron looked towards Commander Evans. "Well? aren't you going to do something?" he yelled.

Commander Evans matched Ron's gaze. After a moment of hesitation, Evans started to bark out orders. "Lieutenant Haverson, contact the ship. Ensure that a medical team is prepared for emergency medical treatment. You two," She said pointing towards two junior agents. "Prepare the prisoner for transport in the stasis chamber. Everybody else, pack up, we are out of here in five."

All of the agents scrambled to complete their newly assigned duties. The two junior agents moved quickly towards Ron with medical kits in tow. Lifting Shego onto the floating trolley.

Commander Evans walked over to where Ron was standing. "Mr. Stoppable, your actions may have very well of spared her her life. I am sorry that it played out like that, I was just-" She put a hand on his shoulder.

Ron brushed Evans' hand aside cutting her off, "What you were going to do was outright wrong. I can't believe that Global Justice would sanction such a thing."

Evans' thought to explain herself, but thought better of it. Instead she conceded, for the time being. "Mr. Stoppable, the shuttle is this way." Commander Evans' motioned as she began to walk towards the direction of the shuttle, stopping a few paces away waiting for Ron. She glanced back at him.

Looking back at where he had just been frozen outside time for more than 400 years Ron thought, _Being tossed into the future, then saving Shego from being killed, too much drama. Shego may be bad, but she didn't deserve what was going to happen to her. Like I learned on a mission a few months back with Yori to rescue sensei from DNAmy, it was simply the honorable thing to do. Wherever- Whenever you are KP, I hope you are safe. _A weak smile formed on Ron's face, _I'll be back soon._ after standing silent a few moments longer, he turned and followed Evans' to the shuttle.

EOC


	4. Allegiance

Kim Possible - Temporal Directives

FF By P.C. Denton

Author's note: Chapter is sort of long, I did have to explain where Ron and Shego ended up after all... Next Chapter: Shifting to Kim's POV for a couple of chapters, more plot driven chapters revealed.

Allegiance

* * *

Earth Date 2435 – Shuttle Gallant 

The high pitched whine of the shuttle's engines was audible for a few seconds before the dampening field compensated. Shego had been stabilized to the point she could be put in what Commander Evans called a stasis chamber, the chamber she is in would keep her in a deep hibernation-like state, to preserve her bio-signs until proper medical treatment could be given. Ron sat on the edge of a retractable bench at the rear of the fair sized shuttle. He watched silently as the Global Justice Agents pulled their gear off. Rufus sat on Ron's shoulder watching as well.

"Well little buddy, we are in quite the sitch this time, KP won't be able to bail us out of this one. What do you think is going to happen to us? Or to Shego?" Ron said in a low voice. Rufus looked back at him.

"I dunno." Rufus grunted and shrugged his shoulders.

"Neither do I..." Ron trailed off, falling silent again. _I can't believe this is all happening. This whole time travel business is pretty intense. Wade would have a field day if he knew whats happened."_

Commander Evans entered the rear of the shuttle, the automatic door's hydraulic systems hissing as the door opened and closed. She was one of the first agents to get out of their gear, so she had what Ron could guess as the standard uniform for the Global Justice agents in this era. The sleek black cloth-like one piece form fitting jumpsuit gleaned slightly from the overhead cabin lighting. Stepping over to where Ron was sitting she sat down carefully. Her gaze met Ron's, she started to speak softly.

"Mr. Stoppable, I thought it would be in both of our best interests to get what happen earlier out of the way." Evans waited for Ron to respond.

"What is there to explain? You where ready to kill an unarmed human. She may have been a criminal, but what would make you come to the conclusion that your decision was the best one?" Ron said, trying to keep his tone level.

Evans started to explain."I am under active orders from Global Justice to use any force necessary to deal with criminals of Shego's stature. I do not necessarily agree with what the standing orders are, as they where just put in place just recently. Make no mistake Mr. Stoppable, I do not believe that killing a person, even if they are considered bad person, and I use the term _bad_ loosely. I was simply following the orders that we have all been issued."

Ron just sat there staring at her. "So you are saying that Global Justice would not normally have these active orders?"

"Yes Mr. Stoppable. This set of orders was just activated a few weeks ago."

Ron stared silently. _Fine, Ill give her the benefit of the doubt. _"OK, fine. Say I believe you, then why exactly did Global Justice activate this protocol?" Ron asked, raising his eyebrow.

"To be blunt Mr. Stoppable I cannot divulge much information at the current time. Security clearance on this subject currently prohibits me from discussing it."

"Well thats great." Ron frowned. _One thing hasn't changed in the span of time, Global Justice can be just as secretive as ever._

"Fortunately for you Mr. Stoppable, you are somewhat of a legend in minds of quite a few Global Justice agents. We've all studied the mission logs of the missions you've been on with Kimberly Possible back in our basic training. Global Justice should be able to give you provisional clearance for that data while your case is reviewed by Global Justice Command."

"Oh, so you have heard of KP and I. Saving the world from one villain or another." Ron piped up enthusiastically.

"Yes, Mr. Stoppable. We have all seen much of your constant clothing malfunctions." Commander Evans smiled slyly.

Ron reacted to the comment, raising his voice. "Oh come on! That only happened a dozen times or so! Why does everyone have to bring my pants up?"

"Mr. Stoppable, I mean no offense. You are quite literally a living legend. You and Kimberly Possible are part of the reason that Global Justice exists the way it is today."

"Oh? How so?"

"It has partially to do with one of your missions that involved capturing a rouge agent from pulling apart Global Justice by its seams. Thankfully your work had saved the organization from what could have been one of the worst events in intelligence history."

Ron leaned back whistling. "Wow, but I'm pretty sure that hasn't happened yet. Should you be telling me this sort of stuff?"

"Under normal circumstances I would not be able to divulge any information about your future in general. Technically speaking you will eventually become a fairly high level agent in Global Justice, who is obviously privy to all of that information. So I am technically not breaking any of our temporal directives."

"What is these 'temporal directives'?" Ron said.

"To put it simply Mr. Stoppable, its a set of rules that we try our best to abide by to prevent damaging the timeline in our everyday line of work."

Before Ron could respond, Lieutenant Haverson approached the bench that Ron and Evans' where sitting on. "Commander." The Lieutenant said. " We are ready for launch on your command."

Commander Evans nodded and shifted her focus back to Ron. "We will continue this conversation once we are en route to Mars." Evans stood up and extended her hand towards the forward cabin. "Mr. Stoppable please take a seat and fasten yourself down. The ride can get a little bumpy."

Ron's eyes widened. "We are seriously going to Mars? That big red planet?"

"Yes Mr. Stoppable, headquarters for a few divisions of Global Justice are located there, mostly research branches, but Temporal Securities calls it home."

Ron looked over to Rufus, still perched on his shoulder. "This is getting crazier by the second Rufus." Ron followed Evans to the forward cabin, It was quite roomy considering the size of the shuttle itself. At the forward most seat what Ron could guess was the shuttle's pilot sat tapping away at consoles all around him. The rest of the agents had already strapped themselves into their seats. Evans motioned to Ron to sit across from her at the front of the cabin. Ron obeyed and followed Evans' lead on strapping himself in.

"Lieutenant, you may take us out." Commander Evans addressed the pilot.

"Aye sir. Takeoff confirmed, ETA in eight minutes." The engines' whine was audible for a few seconds as they where put into full throttle. After a subtle shuddering of the hull of the shuttle as the shuttle started to gain altitude, Ron peered out of the forward window. Huge buildings and bright lights filled the forward window.

"Is that Middleton?" Ron asked, stunned.

"Yes, its actually grown to encompass Upperton and Lowerton, so it is all essentially one large city now. It has grown quite large over the years, just over 15 million people in state of the art facilities. The super-city was a testbed for quite a few technologies that where rolled out worldwide. Smart power grids, computer guided traffic systems. You name it, it's probably been done here."

"Wow." Was all Ron could say at the sight.

"Wait until you see Mars station Mr. Stoppable. now that is a spectacular sight." Evans smiled.

The shuttle started to gain altitude more quickly. Ron could see the atmosphere thinning, the blue hues giving way to the black emptiness of space. The shuttle banked to the left, displaying a huge, sleek spacecraft. "That thing is huge!" Ron said as his jaw hit the floor.

"The Echo's crew compliment is just over 150 personnel. The ship was commissioned by Global Justice as a research vessel for testing out new propulsion technologies."

"How fast can it go?" Ron said, starstruck by the size of it.

"The engineers that designed it still haven't figured out how to move faster than light, but it can go from Earth to Mars in about an hour at the maximum safe speeds. Generally we travel a little slower, so our trip will take a couple hours.."

Ron whistled, impressed. "Damn, thats fast. Mr. Dr. P would have enjoyed this."

"Dr. Possible's work was the foundation for a lot of the propulsion systems we use today, so he did in some ways help to build what we use today."

_Like Dr. P always said, anything is possible for a Possible._ Ron thought, smiling.

The pilot of the shuttle spoke up, speaking into the communications system. "Starship Echo, Shuttle Gallant requesting permission to dock."

A few seconds later the dock master's voice came through the cabin's speakers. "Lieutenant, you are clear for dock. Welcome back Gallant."

"Affirmative. Gallant out." The pilot disconnected from the conversation, averting his attention to Commander Evans he spoke. "Sir, permission to dock?"

"Take her in Lieutenant." Evans said. The pilot nodded and set in the automated docking routine. After the docking clamp took hold of the relatively diminutive shuttle's outer hull the entire shuttle started to shake.

"Should it be doing that?" Ron said nervously.

"Its entirely normal for that to happen Mr. Stoppable. Artificial gravity was reactivated in the shuttle bay as soon as the bay doors where closed."

"Artificial gravity? Thats badical. This is all starting to sound a little like _Star-Trek_." Ron said jokingly.

Evans laughed at his quip. "Yes, it is indeed _'badical'_ and it does seem that way to you I suppose. Quite a few things have come into reality over the years. Replication technologies and medical technologies have advanced the most. Obviously we haven't gotten to the point of contacting other intelligent life, or even a way for quick interstellar travel. The technology isn't quite there yet."

"This is still all cool."

"Well Mr. Stoppable, there will be a some time for you to take it all in after we get you checked out by a doctor." Commander Evans said as she unclipped her safety harnesses.

Ron followed suit. _Ugh, Doctor's examinations._ Ron sighed inwardly. "Very well." Ron hesitated for a moment. "What about Shego?"

"Do not worry Mr. Stoppable, she will be treated for her injuries before Global Justice decides what to do with her."

_She's held up her word so far._ Ron thought. All of the agents had already gotten up out of their seats and had started exiting the craft. Ron followed Commander Evans out of the cabin to the rear hatch of the shuttle. The two agents that had stabilized Shego initially had her stasis chamber loaded up on a floating platform, wheeling the pod out of the shuttle bay exit. Ron followed Evans to a panel next to the shuttle bay's doors. She tapped it and started talking to someone on the bridge. Ron's attention strayed as he looked around the shuttle bay. The entire bay was spotless, panel lighting everywhere with a dull utilitarian gray color for all of the walls and floors. There was a half dozen personnel scattered around the huge hangar-like room. A couple agents inspecting the shuttle that Ron and Evans' had just exited from. The rest of the agents working on either computers or access panels along catwalks lining the entire bay. _This room alone is huge. The entire ship must be gigantic, quite a bit bigger than any smarty-mart I've ever been in anyway. _"Rufus, you seeing all of this? This is like a dream huh?"

Rufus nodded in agreement. Rufus then pointed to his open mouth and rubbed his stomach.

"You're right little buddy, I'm getting acraving for some Beuno Nacho too. We haven't had any Nacos in a few hours."

"Mr. Stoppable?" Evans said. Surprised that Evans finished up her conversation Ron turned around. "We should get you to sickbay now, I have a couple doctors waiting."

"Uh, I'm kinda getting hungry. Is it possible to get something to eat first?" Rufus grunted and nodded.

"What did you have in mind?" Evans cocked an eyebrow.

"Does Beuno Nacho still exist?" _Please oh please._

Evans smiled. "Yes and no. They still exist on Earth, but not up here."

Ron frowned. "Oh." He groaned.

"But, it is possible to replicate whatever you wish." Evan finished.

Ron's expression brightened. "Well what are we standing here for? Lets eat!" He said excitedly licking his lips, Rufus had the same expression.

"Very well Mr. Stoppable, follow me." Evans let out a short laugh and led Ron and Rufus out of the shuttle bay.

* * *

20 minutes and several dozen Nacos later... 

Rufus lay on an empty plate, his stomach bulging from all the Nacos he had eaten. Rufus let out a burp.

"I agree Rufus. Just like the real deal." Ron responded with a louder burp. Ron was laying on a bench in the ship's empty mess hall. Ron looked towards the door closest to him as it hissed open. Evans stepped through, she stopped with her hands on her hips.

"Are you quite done your _meal?_" She looked both amused and slightly disgusted at the same time.

Rufus stuck his thumb paws up in the air. "Uh huh."

Ron got to his feet. Patting his stomach Ron said "That was a great snack Ann."

"Please Mr. Stoppable, refer to me as Commander Evans. There is a chain of command to adhere to."

"Fine _Commander_." He dragged out his pronunciation. "Do I need to be examined by your doctors? Is it really utterly necessary?"

"To insure that your time spent in that rift we pulled you out of has not had negative effects on your health."

"But I feel fine?" Ron persisted.

"This is just a preventative measure. Just in case."

Ron stood silent for a few seconds, in defeat he finally spoke. "Fine lets get this over with, lead the way." _No way to win this one, however much I don't like being examined by a doctor._ Commander Evans motioned Ron to follow her to the ship's elevator. Once inside the elevator Evans tapped a few keys on the door panel. After the doors hissed closed Ron could hear the faint magnetic hum. After a few moments of awkward silence Ron spoke up. "So how many floors is there on this ship?"

Evans turned towards Ron. "Twelve decks in total. Most of which are research decks. Two decks are crew quarters, one deck for the engine room, and one deck for the command center at the top of the ship."

Ron thought to prod a little more. Before he could speak Evans finished her explanation. "Do not worry Mr. Stoppable, you will have ample time to see the ship in it's entirety soon." Just as she finished her sentence the elevator stopped and the door hissed open.

_It's like she rehearsed this conversation already..._ Ron though as he followed Evans down the slightly curving hallway into the sickbay. As soon as Ron stepped into the sickbay he looked around quickly to see what had happened to Shego. There was a lone nurse working at the attached console on the raised bed Shego was lying unconscious on. They had stripped her jumpsuit on and replaced it with a medical gown, the damaged jumpsuit folded up neatly on a tray across from the bed. The ship's doctor stepped out from his office. His facial expression brightened with almost overflowing cheeriness.

"Good day Commander Evans, and who might this be?" He spoke with a slight Irish accent.

Evans smiled. "This, Doctor Gibbons is Ronald Stoppable. I will need you to do a complete scan of his physiology to ensure that the temporal synchronization didn't cause any unwanted side effects."

Ron started to look worried, "Wait, what unwanted side effects?"

Dr. Gibbons answered the question first. "Do not despair Ronald, side effects are generally minor. Headaches and momentary dizziness are the most common, nothing mortal."

_Well that's a relief._ "What about Rufus?" Ron pulled Rufus out of his pocket.

"I will have one of the nurses run scans on your little friend as well. I will need you to pull off your clothes and put on that gown on the medical bed." He motioned to the closest nurse, who picked up Rufus out of Ron's hand.

Ron's cheeks reddened. Evans caught the cue and curtly spoke up. "Doctor, when you have completed Mr. Stoppable physical, please have an agent escort him to my office for debriefing." Dr. Gibbons nodded and Evans quickly exited sickbay.

Ron pulled off his mission clothes, all the way down to his boxers. As he slipped on the gown he spoke to Dr. Gibbons who was examining a computer readout at the medical bed Ron was standing at the foot of. Glancing back towards Shego, Ron spoke. "So how is Shego's condition?"

Gibbons looked up from his work. "She is doing very well. More so than I had initially expected. Her healing rate is actually quite remarkable, given that she had two broken ribs, her left lung had almost collapsed, some internal bleeding, a concussion, as well as various scrapes and bruises. She has quite unique physiology, I believe that's what is allowing her to heal as quick as she is. What had happened Ronald, a building fall on her or something?"

"You could say that." Was all that Ron could think to say. "Oh, and please just call me Ron." _I hope he's easier going than Commander Evans._

"Very well Ron." The doctor conceded.

"Is she going to be alright?" Ron persisted with his questions.

"Yes, she should be up and about in a few days. Modern medicine has its benefits. It was quite easy to repair all of the injuries that where inflicted." Dr. Gibbons smiled. "Now Ron, shall we conduct this examination?"

"Yes..." Ron trailed off. _At least she's going to be alright._

"Good, now just lay down on the bed, the scan will only take a few seconds." Ron obediently laid down on the bed. The electrical whine of the mechanical arm started up as it moved slowly lengthwise across the bed. "And... we are done. The scan came back negative, your health checks out." The nurse approached the doctor and gave him the results of Rufus's test. As she walked back to her work she placed Rufus back into Ron's open hands. Glancing down at the tablet that Gibbons was given he spoke "Your pet looks like he checks out too. I'm giving you full medical clearance."

"Well that was nothing like the examinations I've been to." Ron said relieved.

"Again Ron, the wonders of modern medicine. As per Commander Evans request, I will have you escorted to her office." The Doctor walked over to the medical replicator on the wall and tapped a few buttons. The characteristic shimmer came and went leaving a neat pile of clothes in it's place. "I've prepared this uniform for you for the time being, as your clothes are not in presentable shape." Gibbons handed Ron the stack of new clothes.

As Ron quickly changed into his new garbs, Ron asked Gibbons "When will Shego be conscious?"

Gibbons looked up from his work again. "It's hard to tell quite honestly, probably in a couple days. In any case Commander Evans will be wanting to speak to her when she does."

"Alright." Ron finished zipping up the top half of the jumpsuit. "Thanks doc, this fits perfectly." Ron took a look at his reflection in the full length mirror opposite the bed. "This is pretty stylin' Eh Rufus."

Rufus was sitting on the medical bed, nodding vigorously "Uh huh." The sickbay doors hissed open, entering a single agent.

"Ah, I see your escort has arrived Ron. I will forward your test results to Commander Evans for her review."

"OK, thanks again doc. Come on Rufus." Ron stepped over to where Rufus was sitting and put him in the empty holster on the jumpsuit. Turning towards the agent, Ron said "Lead the way." The agent nodded and they both stepped out into the hallway.

* * *

Stepping through the automated doors to Commander Evans' office. Ron took a look over his shoulder as the door hissed shut, the agent was waiting outside. Ron started to look around. A huge window taking up the outer wall of her office displaying the seemingly slow moving space. _Empty... Odd._ He thought. Her office was almost completely bare. All she had on her desk was a keyboard like device and a flat panel that Ron assumed was the monitor. Her only personal effect was a single framed picture sitting on her desk. _Figures, she seems like all business._ Ron walked over to her desk and flipped the picture around. Who he saw in it made his heart skip a beat. _It's me... and Kim. Older, but its us._ Ron took a closer look at the inscription. _Global Justice Headquarters relocation opening. Geneva, Switzerland 2027. Presented by Mrs. Kimberly Possible, Director of Operations and Mr. Ronald Stoppable, Director of Field Operations._ Ron's heart started to race. _So not the drama. We end up running this organization?__ No wonder Evans is being so evasive about my future._ Just as Ron set the picture frame down the door behind him hissed open. Stumbling around his face flushed of color. 

Evans paused at the entrance of the door, gazing at Ron. "Mr. Stoppable. I see the Doctor has gotten you cleaned up." She strode quickly towards her desk, carefully placing the frame on her desk face down. She motioned for Ron to take a seat, he quickly complied and sat across from her. "I've reviewed your results, along with all relevant information regarding this incident has been forwarded to Global Justice Command for review."

"Great. So what's going to happen to me now?"

"Unfortunately your future is out of my hands for the time being. At this point nothing is going to happen for a few days while your case is reviewed." She paused for a moment for Ron to take it in. "However, I have been authorized to extend an invitation to stay as a guest in the Global Justice training facilities until this is all sorted out."

Ron displayed visible displeasure in her response. "I hope this doesn't take too long, I really want to get back home."

"I understand your urge to get home Mr. Stoppable. But there is no way around it, not without breaking a few temporal directives that is."

"What about Shego? What's going to happen to her at the end of all of this?"

"After she recovers, she will be reviewed for her history. If she is convicted she will be placed in a detention center in your timeline."

_Justice served. At least she won't be left in the future forever. _"That sounds more like how the law the way I know it is supposed to work."

"Indeed Mr. Stoppable." Evans stood up and walked over to the large window in her office. She stood staring at the rapidly moving space debris floating past. "Our directives are kind of gray in your case, especially since we are in the middle of an investigation regarding your timeline. Both of you suddenly appearing in our laps is quite puzzling. Considering the changes that have already taken place on the timeline start at about the time you where removed from it could be seen as more than a coincidence. You and even Shego's existence here and now could possibly be part of a bigger picture."

"What do you mean? Are me and Shego somehow responsible for what's happening?"

"At this point Mr. Stoppable its mostly speculation. The only solid facts that have come about from our investigation are that Los Angeles is the ground zero for the rest of the events in your near future; As well as the fact that the two are a part of what had happened, good or bad we are not sure yet. We are on to a couple solid leads but anything conclusive is a couple days away. I will keep you apprised of this matter though."

Ron sat silently thinking, after a moment he spoke again. "Whatever happens, me and Rufus offer our help wherever it is needed." Rufus stood on his hind legs and saluted the Commander. " Heck I'll even try to get Shego on-board if our future is on the line. She was after all a part of Team Go, and I do not think that she would stand by and have her future potentially erased no matter what her job is.."

Evans turned and leaned back on the window, folding her arms. "Thank you for your support Mr. Stoppable, I had anticipated your offer. As a result, I have arranged for some basic training in the mean time at headquarters. You have also been granted provisional clearance on this case as well. Until we know more about what is going to happen, I still have to consider Shego a threat. I just hope we can figure out what's happening in the past before we are too late."

"If its happening in the same timeline I came from, then I can bet that KP is already on the case." Ron got up and stood beside Evans, looking out at the vastness of space. _Time as usual is working against us. I hope you have a handle on this Kim, because Global Justice will need all the help they can get._

EOC


	5. Tango

Kim Possible - Temporal Directives

FF By P.C. Denton

Author's note: Next chapter, Kim and Bonnie head to Los Angeles.

A couple responses from the reviews before the chapter. (btw, thanks for the reviews so far!)

Gargoylesama: I had originally written part of Ron's initial reaction quite differently. After a bit of thought I came to the conclusion that Ron is a little bit older, wiser, more confident (relationship with a strong female character would do that to a person) he's in no immediate danger since hes with Global Justice, as well as there is still the almost certain possibility of him returning to his own time. With all things considered I decided a little more mild reaction was appropriate.

Aldea Donder: Thanks for the review. I guess it's peoples loss if they don't want to read it :)

Ranger117: Valid point, however I decided against explaining how some of the technology works for a couple chapters. It will be an interesting demonstration to say the least.

Tango

* * *

Middleton – Present 7:30 AM

Kim woke up to the sound of her parents downstairs getting ready for work. After skimming through the package Wade had sent her; she took a quick shower and put on her favorite Club Banana shirt and some jeans, happy with the way she looked she tossed the Kimmunicator in her bag and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Morning." Kim plopped down in her regular seat.

"Good morning Kimmie Cub. Did you have a good nights sleep?" Kim looked over to her dad, who had just put down the newspaper he was reading. Kim's mother came up behind Mr. Possible and lightly nudged him on the shoulder, she gave him a stern look. "Ow."

"No comment dad. Although I did get a little more sleep than usual." _If you can call four and a half hours shut eye that is._ Mrs. Dr. Possible placed a pancake on Kim's plate and poured her a cup of orange juice.

"I'm glad you did then Kimmie." His tone became more serious. "I see it's also that time of the month again. Visiting with Drew Lipsky this morning I take it?"

"Dad..." Kim moaned rolling her eyes. _Not this again._

"I'm sorry Kimmie Cub, but I just don't like the idea of you visiting Drew after all that he has done to you and everyone else. I just don't think it's a safe."

"We've been over this a hundred times dad. He's in prison, there is no way for him to hurt me or anyone else anymore from were he is."_ Well that argument isn't really valid, as he has escaped prison more times than I can think of. _"Besides, I can handle my self if anything does go wrong. I am an adult now."

Mr. Possible thought for a few moments, his facial features softened into a small smile. "I know you can Kimmie, I'm just being a worrying parent."

Kim returned the smile. After finishing a bite of her pancake she spoke again. "I know dad." Kim cut another piece of her pancake. Just as she was about to take a bite she heard a dull thumping, followed by a hiss. Kim saw the incoming projectile and immediately grabbed an empty plate and threw it towards the kitchen entrance. Knocking a small rocket out of the air as it entered the room. "Tweebs!" Kim yelled.

Jim and Tim Possible ran into the kitchen. "Hey, did you see our new experiment-" Jim said stopping mid sentence. "Aw man she broke it again." Tim picked up the broken rocket.

"Boys, what have I told you about rockets in the house?" Mrs. Dr. Possible said sternly.

"Don't play with fusion cells in the house." the Tweebs said in unison.

Mrs. Possible gave them another stern look. "Go get cleaned up, you both have to get to school."

Kim piped up. "Good, send them off to try and terrorize Mr. Barkin." _Funny how teachers work, we thought he would be at Middleton High substitute teaching forever. Turns out he is more attuned to being a drill Sargent to little kids._

"That sounds like a dare Kim. Think we can take him?" Tim said to Jim.

"Icka-bicka-boo." Jim exclaimed.

"Hoo-sha!" Tim finished. Jim and Tim high fived and took off with the broken rocket. Kim just shook her head. _I wonder if they will ever grow up._ Kim's mother sat down at the table and started to eat the toast she had made for herself. "Kimmie, do you need a lift to the prison?" She said.

"No mom, I'll be fine. Wade left a message. He's already arranged for a ride already. Thanks anyway though." Kim finished her orange juice and placed her dishes in the dishwasher. "I'll see you both after work." She hugged her mom and kissed her dad.

"Bye Kimmie Cub. Don't stay out too long." Mr. Possible said over the newspaper. Picking up her bag she walked to the front door. She spoke over her shoulder on her way out.

"I'll be back soon." Stepping outside she saw that the rain had dried up. A typical Middleton spring morning. _At least the weather is going to be nice today._ Kim drew a deep breath before she walked to her waiting ride. _And here starts another day in the world of Kim Possible._

_

* * *

_

"Thanks for the ride Mrs. Williams." Kim said. She was sitting next to Mrs. Williams in her old pickup truck.

"No problem Kim. Anything for the person that saved my poor cows from that tornado." Mrs. Williams smiled as she turned off to the side of the road at Middleton penitentiary.

"It was no big." Kim opened the passenger door.

"Nonsense Kim." Kim closed the door and waved to Mrs. Williams as she drove off. After her car rounded the corner out of sight, Kim turned around and walked to the small security booth at the edge of the prison fence. The sun was casting long shadows off of the diminutive building. A short stubby security guard got up out of his seat and shook Kim's hand.

"Morning Bert." Kim said cheerfully.

"Mornin' Miss Possible. Visiting again so soon?"

"Yep, Dr. Drakken again." She handed him her Global Justice ID she was issued. Bert scanned the card on his swipe pad.

"Everything checks out here. Go on in. You know the drill, just drop your bag off and any weapons you may be carrying at the guard station."

"Will do Bert." Kim spoke over her shoulder as she strode to the main prison building. She dropped her bag off at the guard station. One of the security guards exchanged it for a visitors badge. Slipping the lanyard around her neck, Kim followed another security guard to the secure visitation room. _Prisons are so cold. I definitely wouldn't want to stay here very long._ She shuddered. Kim watched behind the thick Plexiglas as they escorted Dr. Drakken into the room.

"Drew Lipsky, you have 15 minutes." The guard escorting him said.

Drakken turned and snapped at him. "It's Dr. Drakken to you!"

"Yeah Yeah, thats what you keep saying." The guard turned and stood next to the door, watching Dr. D. Drakken looked like he was going to say something else to the guard but held his tongue.

"It looks like you pull off the orange ensemble quite well Drakken." Kim took a seat on the lone chair on her side of the room.

Drakken glared at her. "Ha ha Possible, very funny." He mocked in his usual egotistical tone.

_With Shego gone, he doesn't really have anyone to subject a constant barrage of insults at him. Odd that he seemed to find that as a comforting thing. I guess this gives me a chance to have a little fun with him too._ Kim shrugged. "What can I say, I guess over the years of you and Shego bickering at each other rubbed off on me."

Drakken's features softened a little. "Ah, the good old days." He reminisced. "Both of us constantly scheming to either get rid of you, or to take over the world in one of my genius plans. You and your bumbling sidekick seemingly always foiling my brilliant plans..." He trailed off, seemingly lost in his thoughts of the past.

"To tell you the truth Drakken, I do miss the battles that we had as a result of your badly thought out plans for world domination."

"All of my plans are brilliant!" He snapped again. "You were just lucky a few too many times." He crossed his arms and raised his chin. "Hrmph"

_He sure does like to speak highly of himself..._ "Whatever you say." Kim changed the subject. "So how is prison life treating you this month?"

"It's wonderful. I'm still restricted in what I can do, I cant even have access to any of my old belongings." He scowled.

"Well, it wouldn't make sense to allow you to do anything since you _are_ Dr. Drakken. You've tried to take over the world far too many times for them even to consider you getting even a spanner."

He sighed. "My days of conspiring to take over the world are over. Ever since Shego was gone It just doesn't have quite the same feeling. You already know, you stopped me not even three weeks after Shego died."

Kim's features softened at his statement._ Now that was an easy mission._ "You still blame yourself for what happened?" Kim said bluntly.

"Well I did build the device that got my dear Shego and your partner killed didn't I? Ironic isn't it, the one thing I built that had the raw destructive power I had always dreamed of and it ended up destroying everything I had taken for granted. I don't think I could ever mastermind a grand plan again after that."

_He seems sincere enough._ "Drakken, you have to understand, Global Justice cannot just take your word as truth. Sure, you say that you've given up your old ways, but trust has to be built. If I were to guess, working with Shego all of these years had probably built a strong bond of trust between you two as much as it wasn't visibly apparent. Trust Ron and I had, it was unbreakable."

"Well I have opened up some of my inventions and research for them to ogle over."

"And that is a good start. It's going to take some time before anyone truly believes that you've reformed." She paused as she watched Dr. Drakken. He was wringing his handcuffed hands slightly. _He still needs some time to deal with this. _Kim shifted his attention once again. "Did you hear in the news of a failed Senor Senior Sr. heist?"

He looked up at her. "Yes I have. That fool and his son have no idea of how to be a real evil super villain. Always interested in the status more than the results. You had something to do with that from what I understand."

"Yes, actually. I stopped him from stealing the Spinnel Diamond in London a couple weeks ago. It was being transported from London to New York for new museum centerpiece. The mission was no big though. Wade had all the data covered on that mission."

"Ah." Drakken scoffed. "The boy genius. He would have been quite helpful on my side of the law."

Kim laughed briefly. "Like that would ever happen." Both Kim and Drakken fell silent. Kim thought to herself. _Maybe I should see if he knows anything about the Los Angeles mission._ "So I'm heading out for some business in Los Angeles tomorrow. You know any sights or sounds that are worth checking out?"

Drakken eyed her for a second hesitating, not sure what to say. "Well, there is this nice little Italian place that I visited once on a Villains Digest meeting that I had crashed- err I mean attended a year or so ago. It had excellent food."

_Hmm. Hesitation._ Kim persisted a little more. "Italian, sounds good to me. I'll have to see if I can get some time from Global Justice to try it out."

Kim's last comment grabbed Drakken's attention. "Global Justice? What would they be sending you down there for?"

"Nothing I can really talk about." _I guess I'll try a more direct approach._ "Although you could possibly tell me what you know about anything that might be happening tomorrow."

Drakken leaned back in surprise, Kim couldn't quite tell if his surprise was of genuine shock or a false response. "What? You think I have something planned? To bring back the old days? I think not! I've been sitting here in prison for the last seven months with the _wonderful_ service the guards provide." Drakken flinched, averting his vision towards the lone guard in the room. The guard just gave him a cold stare. "You know I don't have access to any outside communication."

Kim frowned. _Lets play his ego a bit then._ "Fine, Although you being the evil genius I had figured that you might be able to tell me something that you might of heard."

Drakken stood up and walked towards the Plexiglas. "How flattering Miss Possible, but I can assure you that I have nothing to do with your business." Drakken paused, he seemed to want to tell her something else, but thought better of it. His expression becoming more relaxed. "Any who, I have a very important show to watch. These mid day soaps are absolutely addicting."

_Good old eccentric Drakken, making drama out of anything. If he does know anything, hes not going to spill, and I can't exactly beat it out of him either._ Kim nodded. "Alright Drakken, I'll see you in a few weeks then." Kim stood up as the guard guided Drakken to the door. Before Drakken left he turned around and said. "Let me know how your trip goes. I don't get out all that much these days. I hope you have a blast in LA." The guard gave Drakken a shove and both of them disappeared from view.

Kim was escorted back to the entrance of the building, swapping her visitors badge for her bag. On her way back to the front gates she keyed in Wade on the Kimmunicator. "Hey Wade."

"Hey Kim. How'd your visit go?" Wade said, he seemed preoccupied.

"About the same as last couple months. I didn't get anything out of him on the Los Angeles thing. I think he might be hiding something, but nothing for sure."

"About that Kim, I've just picked up some information on the intelligence wire. It looks like it might be Professor Dementor that is the mastermind behind this. I still don't know what he's up to but he has been spotted entering the city out of LAX."

"What? I haven't heard that name in a while." Kim said surprised.

"Neither have I, since the last time you've went up against each other he just fell to the shadows. I will however dig a little deeper into it if you think Drakken is hiding something. Do you seriously think hes trying to get back in the game?"

"I don't know Wade. He might be, but I doubt he's running the show from prison if he is."

"He's broken out of prison quite a few time Kim, remember that. There really isn't anything stopping him from trying another one of his schemes when he gets bored of his so called reform. I'll see what I can find though Kim."

"Thanks Wade. Oh and I need a lift home. Think you can arrange something?"

"What? They should be there by now. Did you look up?"

"Up?" Kim asked, she slowly looked up. A small Global Justice transport was hovering about 100 feet above her. Looking back at the Kimmunicator Kim smiled. "Thanks Wade."

"No big Kim." Kim disconnected from the conversation. She patiently watched as the transport landed on the prison's helipad. Walking over to the transport she thought to herself. _Now for the difficult part of the day, dealing with Bonnie._

_

* * *

_

Kim unlocked the door to her house. Standing still and listening carefully for a few moments. _Empty... Everyone is still either at work or school._ Kim walked by the living room, stopping dead in her tracks. Spinning around she assumed an attack form.

"You're late." Bonnie was sitting on Kim's couch, legs crossed. She was dressed in a freshly pressed Global Justice uniform.

Kim dropped her stance. "I see you've already made yourself comfortable." She walked over to the recliner perpendicular to the couch and took a seat.

"Well what do you expect me to do? You are late after all. There was no way I would be caught dead sitting on your steps."

"Uh, no I'm not." Kim pointed at the wall clock. _Great, I thought I wouldn't have to deal with her little games._ Kim sighed inwardly.

"Whatever Kim." Bonnie said. "I'm going to get one thing clear right now between us. This field assignment was not my idea, and I hate the idea of working with you even more."

"I feel the same way Bon Bon. I have a question for you though. How and why did you become a Global Justice agent? It was a huge surprise to me when I found out last night and it doesn't seem like something you would do? I always pictured you doing something a little more... conservative." Kim said, irritated.

Bonnie sighed. "Well I was approached by a recruiter when I started at Middleton U a few months ago. It looked like an easy job that I could do after I finished University. I was even promised a nice safe desk job processing paperwork and pulling in a nice paycheck. I never expected to be placed on a field assignment, let alone with you. It's just not worth the money to put my own life on the line."

_Always thinking of herself, she hasn't changed a bit. _"You didn't seriously expect to be able to do a desk job forever at Global Justice did you?"

Bonnie sighed again. "Well, honestly I did. The way the recruiter talked it sounded like the perfect job for me." She abruptly changed the subject, seemingly tired of Kim's inspection of her personal life. "Make no mistake Kim. I may not like the field position, but I am a capable agent."

"You think so?" Kim said, baiting her. _Lets see what she's got then._

"I should have no problem keeping up with a _civilian_ after all." Bonnie said sarcastically. "I've been trained in a couple dozen armed and unarmed techniques."

"Then perhaps some friendly sparring before we get down to business? Just some warm up of course." Kim said smiling. "Unless of course you don't think it would be a good idea to spar against a mere civilian." she added.

Bonnie took the bait, smirking she shot back. "Just tell me when and where Kim. I think we've both been waiting for this a long time."

"There is an open space in my back yard. That should be a safe place for a little sparring." Both Kim and Bonnie stood up.

"Lead the way Kimmie." Bonnie motioned with her hand.

Leading Bonnie out to the back yard. Stepping out into the middle of the freshly trimmed grass Kim motioned for Bonnie to stand opposite her. Except for the faint sounds of a lawn mower in the distance it was as quiet spring afternoon, the sun beading down seemingly solely upon Kim and Bonnie.

"A couple ground rules." Kim spoke first. "One, this is just a little practice, so no underhanded stuff, OK?"

"Fair enough."

"Second, Try not to damage anything. I don't want to have to pay for a new fence or something."

Bonnie nodded. "Lets get started then shall we?" Both Kim and Bonnie assumed attack stances, slowly circling clockwise.

_Lets see what you've got then Bon Bon._ Kim striked first, with a quick kick to Bonnie's right side. Bonnie blocked the incoming blow with ease. "Not bad Bon Bon, quicker reflexes than our cheer leading days."

Bonnie returned the kick with a jab to the side of Kim's neck, Kim moved at an incredible speed and blocked the the incoming blow. "You're not so bad either Kimmie." Resuming their previous stances they began circling again. Bonnie decided to take the offensive. She dived towards Kim's midsection, forcing Kim to the ground. Kim compensated and fell into a backwards roll, kicking Bonnie over her. Bonnie landed in a low crouch a few feet away from Kim, who was already standing facing her ready to fight.

Kim extended her index and middle finger towards Bonnie, flexing her fingers she said. "Bring it." _Lets see how much she can really do._ Bonnie's facial expression was becoming visibly agitated.

"Kimmie, I'm just getting warmed up." Bonnie started at Kim with a kick to her left shit and a punch to her right side. Kim quickly blocked both hits and countered with an elbow to Bonnie's midsection. Bonnie anticipated Kim's counter and used Kim as leverage as she catapulted over Kim in an attempt to knock her off balance.

_She's pretty good, not a match for me though._ Kim thought to herself. She dropped to her knees to throw Bonnie's move off balance and did a low sweep as Bonnie landed on her feet, knocking her to the ground. _Just under a minute and she's done._

Kim stood up and turned to face Bonnie who was still on the ground. She stuck her hand out as an offering to help her up. "That wasn't bad for a civilian?" Kim said almost bragging.

Bonnie gave her a cold glare. She pushed Kim's hand aside as she stood up on her own. Brushing her uniform off with her hands she said. "I was holding back Kim. I didn't want to hurt you after all."

Kim sighed inwardly. _She's still as arrogant as ever too._ Kim ignored Bonnie's snide comment. "Well that was a decent little exercise. I guess we should go over the stuff that Wade has prepared for us."

Kim followed Bonnie back inside. Kim grabbed a couple bottles of cold water and walked into the living room. Kim tossed a bottle to Bonnie, who had already sat down and pulled her package apart. Kim grabbed the Kimmunicator out of her bag keyed Wade. "Hey Wade, you ready for the briefing?"

Wade set down his cup. "Sure thing Kim. Place your Kimmunicator on top of the TV and we can get started." Kim nodded and placed the device on her television. A few moments of Wade tapping keys and his image appeared on the TV. Kim went back to the couch and pulled her package off the end table. "I've made your packages fairly in depth of all known data of what we know on the Los Angeles situation. I'm assuming that you've both read over it?" Kim and Bonnie both nodded silently. "Good. I'll just run over the contents briefly then, after that I'll update you on whats developed since yesterday." Wade tapped a few keys on his keyboard, his image replaced with a schematic of an office tower. "This is the Gradius tower. The soon to be opened tower in downtown Los Angeles. It's the tallest building in downtown LA, so it has been flagged as the most likely target. For the most part the building is still empty, so possible civilian interference is minimal." The image flickered again, a photo of a plain jet black box with a digital readout on top of it. "This was stolen a couple weeks ago from an undisclosed Global Justice research facility. It's an experimental weapon, in early stages of development."

Kim broke into Wade's explanation. "Why didn't we get a hit on the site until now if Global Justice couldn't handle the problem themselves?"

"The facility was a secret, along with the stolen weapon. As far as Global Justice was concerned the lab doesn't exist." Wade replied.

"Then why did they release this information to us if this thing doesn't exist?" This time it was Bonnie who spoke.

Wade laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Well technically this information still hasn't been released. I did a little digging to get this."

Kim smiled to herself. _Always going the extra mile._ Ignoring his last statement Kim said. "OK then, what does this weapon do?"

"Thats just it Kim, nobody knows. The entire research team that was on that project went missing too." Wade switched the picture on the TV again, this time showing a photo of Professor Dementor. "This is were it gets really strange. This data just came up this morning and isn't in the package Bonnie, I've already told Kim about it but I'll go over it again. This is Professor Dementor. Kim, you've already met him a few times. He was spotted off site of Global Justice's labs just after the weapon and research team went missing. Added to that he was seen at LAX earlier today."

Kim spoke again. "Professor Dementor stealing a weapon? That doesn't sound like something he would do. He is a mad scientist, why couldn't he just build something."

"That is what Global Justice is thinking at the moment as well. Right now we have to treat this at face value. Professor Dementor has been flagged as a threat, so he is being treated as the primary target."

"So basically you want us to go in, stop his plan, capture him, rescue the research team, and retrieve the device he stole?" Kim summed it up, wrapping up Wade's presentation for him.

"To put it simply. Yes."

"This sounds like an impossible scenario to complete." Bonnie put in.

"You're working with the best in the business Bonnie. She can do anything." Wade said smiling. Kim nodded, looking back at Bonnie.

Bonnie's features soured. "Oh I'm not worried about my part in this, I'm just hoping that Kim can hold her own end."

Wade was about to say something but Kim shook her head at him and glared. _Don't say anything._ She thought trying to will her thoughts to Wade. Wade seemed to of got the message, backing down he said. "Well, we will see what happens tomorrow then. For now, get some rest. I have a couple more packages coming for both of you before you head to LA. A little support equipment for this one."

Kim nodded to the TV screen. "Thanks Wade. Call me if you get any more information."

"I will, Wade out." Wade disconnected from the conversation, his image replaced by the afternoon news.

Kim leaned back in her seat. "We have our work cut out for us tomorrow, that's for sure." Picking up the TV remote off the end table she shut off the TV. Bonnie had already started to gather her notes.

"It shouldn't be too hard since your friend Wade thinks we, rather you should be able to handle it."

"Bonnie, he didn't mean it that way. He was just trying to reassure you that we can do this thing."

"Whatever Kim." Bonnie put her notes in her bag and walked to the door. Kim followed. "Don't be late to the airport tomorrow. 6 o'clock AM. I'll see you tomorrow."

Kim stood at the door as she watched Bonnie walk down the driveway to the Global Justice transport. Kim closed the door and leaned heavily on it. Sighing she closed her eyes. _I hope she doesn't end up being a liability, her attitude is still pretty rotten towards me. I'll have to deal with that problem tomorrow before we leave. There is just too much at stake for her to act out at the wrong time._ After taking in a deep breath Kim wandered to her room to pack a bag for the oncoming trip.

EOC


	6. Velocity

Kim Possible - Temporal Directives

FF By P.C. Denton

Author's note: Next chapter Ron/Shego's POV. Fun in the possible past. The big decision is made.

Velocity

* * *

Middleton airport – The next day. 5:04 AM

Kim stared out to the busy freeway as the cab she was in pulled onto the exit ramp to the airport. It was a cool morning outside, but the sky was clear, the sun cresting over the horizon. _Beautiful_. The cab stopped abruptly, snapping Kim out of her thoughts.

"North entrance, just as you asked Miss." The cabbie said. He looked at her through the rear view mirror.

"Thank you." She handed the cab driver cash for the ride.

The cabbie refused, pushing her hand away and shaking his head. "No no, I can't take that Miss. This one is on the boss."

Kim paused, trying to remember who he was talking about. _Oh yeah. Mr. Devins had a few of his cabs stolen a long time ago. One of my first missions._ "Oh, thats right. Mr. Devins. Thanks again for the ride." Kim shook the cabbie's hand. Getting out of the vehicle Kim grabbed her backpack and the package Wade had sent her, a medium sized parcel about the size of a shoe box. _I wonder what's in this thing?_ Stepping through the automatic sliding doors to the entrance of the airport, Kim glanced around to see if she could see Bonnie. Failing to see her Kim decided to sit in the waiting area until Bonnie arrived. _Great, she tells me to be here for the six AM flight and she doesn't show up early enough to board the plane at a decent time. _After a couple of minutes of waiting Kim decided to contact Wade. She pulled out the Kimmunicator and keyed Wade. "Hey Wade. Sorry if I woke you."

Wade's image flickered into view, his features withered from a lack of sleep. After rubbing his eyes he spoke. "I've been up all night gathering information Kim, there is so much to go over on this. So, what's up?"

"Do you know where Bonnie is? We are going to miss our flight if she doesn't get here soon."

Wade started typing on his keyboard. "I'll see if I can track her down." Wade typed silently for a few seconds before speaking again. "What was up with yesterday?"

"What about yesterday?" Kim asked innocently, she knew this conversation would come up sometime today.

"The Bonnie situation. Why do you put up with it?" Wade asked, still typing away.

Kim sat silent for a few moments thinking of what to say. "I probably shouldn't be taking most of what she does and says to me. She's still got some personal problems to deal with I think. After graduation I thought she would have dealt with it, but apparently not. If she ever needed help with her problems, I would be willing to help her out. Despite the way she has treated me over the years I would."

"It's up to her though in the end if she wants the help." Wade said. "Oh and by the way, that was a nice little fight you and Bonnie had yesterday in your back yard."

Kim glared at him. "Let me guess. An eye in the sky?"

"You could say that. I used satellite imaging. With that stuff I can see basically anything on the planet in near real time." Wade bragged. Kim just shook her head. He stopped typing abruptly. "Found her. She's about ten feet behind you." he said.

Kim turned around and saw Bonnie, who was dressed in a formal business suit with a mid cut skirt. She was carrying a small carry on bag and the same pack that Wade had sent Kim. _I see she had read the guidelines for this mission. Good. _Kim had decided to dress a little more casual than Bonnie, opting for a conservative black suit. "Good morning Bon Bon."

"Morning Kim." Bonnie noticed that Kim was talking to Wade as well. "Wade." Wade silently nodded in acknowledgment. She handed a cup of hot cocoa to Kim.

"What's this for?" Kim asked, a puzzled look on her face.

"I thought you might want something warm to drink after getting here this morning. It's kind of cold out." A not too frequent smile forming on her face.

"Uh, thanks." Kim said hesitantly.

Bonnie turned to look at the gate for their flight. "We had better board the plane if we want to get out of here on time. Come on."

Kim looked back to Wade on the Kimmunicator. Wade shrugged, not sure what to say of Bonnie's unusual pleasant demeanor. "Hold on a second Bonnie." Kim said over her shoulder. "Wade, what is this pack you sent us for?" Kim asked. Bonnie stepped behind Kim's seat and leaned over Kim so she could see Wade on the little device.

"Oh, don't you recognize it at all?" Wade asked slyly.

"Well... No." Kim trailed off.

"All I know is that I wouldn't be caught dead carrying this in any other case. The tone of green is not exactly fashionable." Bonnie added.

"I rebuilt your jet pack that you had used on a few of your previous missions. It's a little bit smaller than you remember, and it now has a self sufficient fuel cell system so you will be able to use the thing longer. Because of the smaller size, I've also built in a parachute module that can be swapped out between uses. I've included a couple extras as well in the package."

Bonnie's expression gave way to surprise. "Do you think we will actually need to use these?" She hefted up her pack.

"It never hurts to be prepared. I thought it would be a good idea if you had a need for quick transportation."

"Sounds good Wade, better safe than sorry." Kim stuffed the pack into her bag. "We gotta go, I'll contact you when we get to LA."

"Have a safe trip Kim. Bonnie. I have quite a bit of work to do on my end. I'll keep you two posted though if anything develops." He quickly disconnected.

Kim stood and turned to Bonnie. "Lets get going then." Grabbing her bag she followed Bonnie off to the boarding gate.

* * *

Boarding the plane wasn't nearly as time consuming as Kim had previously experienced. After a brief altercation with airport security over the jet packs, which was resolved by flashing their Global Justice badges, Kim and Bonnie were able to bring them on board.

They where both seated in the business class on the 747. Kim peeked outside to see that the sun had finally risen completely over the horizon. The airport staff scurrying about around the airplane and runway as it was being prepped for liftoff. Bonnie was sitting beside Kim, flipping through mission notes. _She seems determined enough. I've never seen her keep actually work this much on something._ Kim decided to interrupt Bonnie's reading. "Bonnie, do you have a minute to talk?"

Bonnie showed a brief flash of irritation, but soon passed. A pleasant look appeared on her face She lowered the file she was reading to her lap. "What's up?"

"It's just that you seem different this morning? A little too... nice." Hesitating on the last part of her response.

Bonnie's expression hardened. "I try to be a little nicer to you and all I get is criticism? Whatever." Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that if that's what you think. It's just weird."

Bonnie stared at Kim. "I just wanted to get through this assignment with as little problems as possible."

"As do I, so lets keep the hostilities for each other to a minimum for the sake of success. Think you can do that?" _More like for your sake Bon Bon, I won't put up with her attitude today._

"Whatever Kim, I can do that no problem. Is that all you needed to talk about?" Bonnie asked, tapping the arm rest with her index finger.

"That's all." _Lets hope that this makeshift truce lasts. _

Bonnie shifted in her seat. "Good, now if you can excuse me, I need to review some of the mission files. You should do the same."

Kim let Bonnie get back to her reading, looked back out the window, the plane started to roll down the runway. The pilot speaking over the intercom about general destination information. _This is going to be a long day. _Kim thought to herself as she settled into her seat. After the plane was in the air, Kim pulled out the pack that Wade sent inspecting it. _External controls are simple enough it looks like, just about the same as the previous pack._ She held the jet pack at arms length and pressed the ejector switch. An almost silent metallic click and the blades quickly slid out to a full length of almost six feet. _Cool._ Kim smiled at the sight, after a few moments of inspection she pressed the button again and the blades retracted into place. _I wonder if we are going to get to use these things at all. It would be a shame if we didn't after all. At least it's small enough to wear it under my backpack this time around, now that is an improvement._ Kim placed the pack at her feet and nestled into her seat. Yawning, Kim decided to try and get an hour of sleep. _It's really quiet in business class. No kids, comfy seats. Perfect for some rest. There isn't even too many people here either._ Kim closed her eyes and after a few minutes dozed off to a light sleep.

* * *

A hour and a half later...

Kim slipped back into consciousness, becoming instantly alert. Rubbing her eyes briefly she straightened up in her seat. Checking her Kimmunicator for the time she noticed that they still had about a half hour left of their flight. Sighing she turned to see what Bonnie was doing. Not surprisingly she fell asleep reading over Wade's dryly written notes, which was propped up on her chest. Kim briefly considered waking Bonnie, but let her be A flight attendant was slowly making her way down the aisle on Kim's side. After about a minute she made it to were her seat.

"What would you like this morning Miss?" The cheery attendant asked. An almost unnatural smile on her face.

"A glass of water would be nice." Kim replied.

"Certainly." The attendant responded. She pulled a glass cup and a bottle of water off of her cart and poured the water for Kim. As the attendant reached over Bonnie she stumbled on Bonnie's pack, spilling the water all over Kim's blouse. Kim flinched at the cool water.

"Oh! I am terribly sorry Miss, do you need a towel to dry out?" The attendant asked, her expression still displaying the broad smile.

Kim shook her head. "No no no. I'll be fine. I'll just change into something dry. Where are the bathrooms on this level?"

"Straight down the aisle and to the right." The attendant pointed to the rear of the plane.

"Thanks then." The attendant nodded. Kim watched as she moved to help the next passenger. _What a creepy woman. Smiling like that must hurt after a while._ Kim grabbed her bag and stepped over Bonnie, who didn't stir in the slightest at what had just happened. Kim made her way around the attendant's cart and locked herself into the tiny, empty airplane bathroom. Kim quickly pulled off her cover clothes and put on her mission gear. _So much for a subtle disguise._ After stuffing her wet clothes in her bag, Kim went for the Kimmunicator, as she was about to put it in her pocket the familiar tune started to play. "What's the sitch Wade."

"Hey Kim, did you miss the flight or something?" Wade asked.

"No? Bon Bon and I made it to the flight, no big. We even made it earlier than we had planned."

Wade looked genuinely puzzled. "I just checked the passenger manifest for the flight I had booked for you. Neither you or Bonnie show up as accounted for out of the just over 400 passengers. I double checked everything, you aren't on that flight. Are you pulling my leg?"

"No Wade I'm not messing with you. We made the flight, we are going to be in LA in less than half an hour now."

Wade frowned. "This isn't adding up at all. Kim I need you to hold the Kimmunicator away from you, I'll run some scans on your location." Wade fell silent for a few seconds, tapping away at his keyboard. "What the... this can't be right."

"Wade..." Kim said in her annoyed voice. "What's wrong."

Wade looked directly at the camera. "I've triangulated your position, you are indeed en-route to Los Angeles, but not on the plane I booked you for."

"What? How did that happen?" Kim said surprised.

"I don't know, I'll look into in a second. It gets weirder though Kim. From my bio scan that I just ran, there are only two human life signs on that plane. I'm not picking up anything else alive with you besides Bonnie."

Kim's surprised look fell into shock. "How is that possible? There is at least two dozen passengers in business class alone, plus the flight attendants?"

"Kim, you have to figure out what's happening, these scans don't make any sense."

"I'm on it." Kim nodded, a determined look on her face.

"I'll get back to you when I figure out what's happened with your flight plan." Wade said, he disconnected.

Kim put the Kimmunicator in her pocket and grabbed her bag. She slowly opened the door of the bathroom peeking out the slightly ajar door. _Good, nobody outside._ Opening the door completely Kim walked out to the entrance of the business compartment. Everything seemed normal, the passengers all doing their own thing. Kim glanced over to where Bonnie was still fast asleep. The passenger sitting behind her was standing up, holding the closed laptop he was working on moments before above his head, a sharp blade slid out from the edge of it, the glean of the blade reflecting off of the surounding lights. _Oh no._ "Bonnie get up!" Kim yelled, attracting the attention of all the passengers in the business class.

Bonnie's eyes snapped open. Seeing the man towering over her she screamed. "Ahhh!" She got up quickly and turned around, narrowly missing the blade as it impacted the seat she was sitting in seconds ago. "Kim, what's happening?" Bonnie yelled back. Now all the passengers had started to stand up.

Kim started to step forward. "We have a problem. Wade said- What the-" Kim turned to see who had grabbed her arm. It was the flight attendant with the creepy smile.

"I will have to get you to take a seat Miss. For your own safety." The attendant's grip tightened to an impossible level for a woman that size.

"Let go of me. Now!" Kim yanked her arm away from the woman.

"I can't do that Miss. Now please sit down for your own safety." The attendant pulled a glowing red baton from her vest.

"Now that is something that you shouldn't be carrying." Kim took a couple steps back in a went into a defensive stance. The attendant matched Kim's movement. Kim's eyes darted around frantically, now all of the passengers on business class where all approaching Bonnie or herself, all of them armed with the same glowing red baton. _What in the world! Crazy zombie people with blunt energy weapons on a plane._ "Bonnie, are you alright?" Kim said loudly over her shoulder.

"I will be in a second." Bonnie threw a punch at the man that had tried to take her head off. Her fist impacted solidly on the man's chest. But the shot only fazed him slightly. Bonnie pulled her fist back, rubbing it. "Ow." She stepped out into the aisle and started to make her way towards Kim, who was still at the entranceway. Barely making two steps she was grabbed from behind by the passenger that was sitting in front of her. "Hey, what's the big idea?" She yelped. Bonnie struggled free and placed a kick to the knee of the man that had grabbed her. The man staggered but recovered quickly. His now lifeless eyes placed on Bonnie. As he moved towards her quickly with a baton in hand, Bonnie acted quickly and used his direction to her advantage. She impacted her foot squarely on the incoming threat's chest. Dropped into a backwards roll, and sent the man barreling in the now abandoned flight attendant's cart, sending chunks of glass flying everywhere from the impact. Bonnie rolled to her stomach and watched as the man struggled to get up, but his form seemed to almost deflate, a green sludge forming on the ground around what was left of him. "Gross!" Bonnie wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Kim had the attendant locked in a choke hold. she turned her head quickly to see the mess left at the cart. _Synthodrones. So that's why we are the only life signs._ Kim thought quickly. "Bonnie, they are all Synthodrones. Quickest way to deal with them is to puncture their skin." Kim grabbed the handle of the glowing baton and rammed the end into the side of the attendant. After a couple convulsions the former Synthrone flight attendant was nothing more than a green gelatinous mass. _We are going to get surrounded if we try fighting them all off here._ Kim did a roundhouse kick and rammed the baton into the chest of the Synthodrone that had gotten behind her. "Bonnie, we have to make our way to the front of the plane. We're going to get cornered fighting them all off here."

Bonnie kicked one of the Synthodrones in the head with her heel. "I hate to say this, but I have to agree with you." She forced her elbow into the Synthodrone directly behind her and rammed the downed Synthodrone's baton into it's abdomen.

"This isn't the time for sarcasm." Kim said stepping quickly past Bonnie. After giving another kick to a downed Synthodrone, Bonnie turned and jogged after Kim. "We need to get to the upper deck to the cockpit." Kim punched another Synthodrone blocking her way, knocking it to it's side momentarily.

"Why do we need to do that?"

"Well if we are the only two living things on this plane, that means that Synthodrones are piloting this plane too. We have to make sure we land safely, we are too close to Los Angeles for this thing to go down in a populated area." Kim turned and ran up the flight of stairs to the upper deck.

Bonnie froze in her tracks at the base of the stairs, Her expression turned grim. "All these people... Why would someone do something like this?" She murmured to herself.

Kim stopped at the top of the stairs, turning she yelled back down. "Bonnie! Hurry up. We are wasting time."

Bonnie snapped back, shaking her head. "Sorry..." She mumbled, dodging to one side to avoid another flight attendant Synthodrone Kim threw down the stairs. After reaching the top of the stairs Bonnie peeked around the corner to the seating on the upper deck.

Kim spoke up first. "I think the only area that even had anybody in it was the one we were supposedly booked for." _It was a trap from the beginning. Sloppy of me to not seeing it._ Kim turned and approached the cockpit door. She tried the door mechanism. _Locked. _ Reaching into her pocket she pulled out her trusty laser lipstick. She carefully aimed at the door's bolt and fired off two short bursts. Satisfied with the melted steel Kim pulled the door open, ready to fight the Synthodrones inside.

Kim slowly stepped into the small cockpit, Bonnie following quietly. She quickly glanced around. _Empty? Then who is flying the plane?_ She whipped out the Kimmunicator. "Wade. We have a problem."

Wade responded quickly. "I was just about to call you. What happened?"

"The plane is full of Synthodrones. They are similar to the model that Dr. Drakken built when he took over Beuno Nacho on prom night. Personality upgrades, strength upgrades, speed you name it, it seems like they have it." Kim shivered at the thought of Eric.

"Well that would explain the lack of other life signs." Wade tapped a few keys on his keyboard. "Listen Kim you have to make it to the cockpit-"

Kim cut him off. "Already did that Wade. Bonnie and I fought our way up here. Problem is there is nobody here flying this thing."

"It must be an autopilot or it's being remotely controlled. I'll try tapping into the controls. Don't move the Kimmunicator for a second." Wade started to type furiously. After a few moments Wade said. "Got it. It's being remotely piloted."

"Where is the final destination?" Kim asked quickly, she glanced back towards Bonnie who was watching the doorway from inside the cockpit. She looked like she was lost in her own thoughts.

"Gauging from the trajectory it's aimed for an industrial portion of of LA."

_That area will be full of people. You gotta do something Kim._ "Wade. Can you restore manual control?"

"I think so, but what are you thinking of doing?"

"I'm going to put this thing down before we reach the city limits." Kim said in her determined tone.

Wade frowned. "Kim, that is a good idea, but you don't know anything about flying commercial aircraft, and we don't exactly have time for a crash course."

Bonnie spoke up. "I have training from Global Justice for flying large aircraft. I should be able to put it down safely."

Kim looked back at Wade. "Do it. Bonnie will land the plane."

Wade nodded. "Working on it." He concentrated on the task at hand. After half a minute he murmured, his eyes going wide. "Uh oh."

"Uh oh?" Kim asked, her tone lowering. "That is definitely something I do not want to hear right now."

"The remote connection had a trap door. When I severed the link it triggered an arming command. Kim, the plane is rigged with explosives. I've gotten control of the plane but I can't disable the timer. I'll get it as low as I can to the ground for you to parachute but you have to get to the back of the plane now! I don't know how long you have."

"I do... One minute and forty five seconds." Bonnie whispered pointing towards the digital readout between the seat.

Kim pocketed the Kimmunicator quickly. "We have to move!" She and Bonnie ran out of the cockpit and down the stairs. Kim's heel landing on the chest of the damaged Synthodrone she threw down earlier.

1:30

1:29

1:28

_Not gonna make it._ Jumping over two more broken bodied Synthodrones Kim slid to a stop as she ran into a Synthodrone as it stepped out into the aisle. "Ah!" Kim fell to the ground, landing on her back roughly.

Kim watched as Bonnie dived over her and landed a punch on the Synthodrone's face. Bonnie rolled and stood to turn a few feet down the aisle, in an attack stance. The Synthodrone turned to face Bonnie.

Kim got up quickly and grabbed the Synthodrone's baton out of it's hand and rammed it into it's leg, green goo poured out of it's leg. _Come on._

1:00

0:59

0:58

Stepping over the crumpled mass of the rapidly shrinking Synthodrone Kim said. "Thanks Bon Bon." Kim tossed Bonnie her jet pack.

"No problem." Bonnie slipped into the harness and Kim followed suit. Bonnie grabbed her bag and they made their way to the rear door hatch.

0:25

0:24

0:23

Kim pulled out the Kimmunicator. "Wade, are we low enough to jump?" Kim said hurriedly.

"I got the plane to just above 15,000 feet, so prepare for the decompression when I open the door. Are you ready to jump?"

Kim looked over to Bonnie. She gave her a thumbs up. Kim silently nodded to Wade.

"Good luck Kim. Electronic release in five."

Kim secured the Kimmunicator. Both Kim and Bonnie prepared for the hatch to blow open.

0:10

0:09

0:08

A dull thump was all that could be heard, everything seemed to go mute. Kim jumped first, allowing the rapid change in air pressure to pull her out of the 747. Bonnie jumped out right after her. Both of them maneuvering into a steep vertical dive.

0:03

0:02

0:01

Kim's vision started to blur, black spots forming in her sight. She turned her head slightly to see out the explosions rippling through the 747's hull. All of the smaller detonations seemed to grow into one huge orange fireball. The incoming shock wave felt like it rattled every bone in her body. Kim's vision started to clear, her eyes darted around the sky trying to find Bonnie. Maneuvering into a 180 degree roll she saw Bonnie was a few hundred feet above her. _Good, she got out just after me._

After a few seconds more of free fall the digital altimeter on the jet pack started to beep. Kim quickly deployed the parachute. She slowed her decent so Bonnie could follow her to the same landing zone. Kim watched what was left of the 747's hull impact the flat ground. Just outside Los Angeles city limits. She pulled out the Kimmunicator again. "Wade, we made it out OK, the plane hit an open field, nobody got hurt it looks like."

Wade's frantic look gave way to a slightly relieved look. "Thank God. Global Justice is already on it's way to deal with the mess. How are you feeling?"

"I feel a little dizzy and light headed, but I think I'll be fine."

"What about you Bonnie?" Wade said.

Kim's expression was a puzzled look. After a few moments Bonnie's image shared the screen with Wade. "The same as Kim."

"But how..." Kim asked.

Bonnie smirked. "Wrist mounted communicator. There are some perks to being an Global Justice agent."

"Wade, do you know anything about who just tried to kill us? It must be someone with connections, Filling a commercial airplane with Synthodrones just to get rid of two people is kind of extravagant isn't it?" Kim lowered the device to adjust her decent.

Wade took a sip of his drink. "This stunt was quite over the top. Going as far as to replacing key personnel at the airport in order to divert you onto the different plane is something. The use of Synthodrones has Drakken written all over it."

Kim shook her head. "No I don't think so, he's released the research he's done on the Synthodrone project to Global Justice, so it could have been someone else besides him. Plus lets face it, he doesn't have the resources to pull something like this off." _He had a hard enough time paying his bills. _"As much as I want to believe he lied to me, I just don't think he could have done this."

"What about bad accent guy- I mean Professor Dementor?" Bonnie chimed in.

"Possibly, he could have retrieved the plans on that heist he pulled off at the research lab. I'll run a search on Global Justice's database to see who had access to Dr. Drakken's research. As for the Drakken situation, I'm going to dig a little deeper on him."

"Good Wade." Kim landed on the gravel covered ground, just off the number 5 freeway north of LA. Stepping forward a few steps she released the parachute module. She turned around to watch Bonnie's decent. "Wade we are going to need a lift into town."

"Already covered. I've contacted an old acquaintance of yours from a mission you did a few months ago there in LA. He should be there in about 20 minutes."

"Oh? And who is this?" Kim asked inquisitively.

"Agent Bauer from the Department of Defense. It was his day off so he didn't mind the drive out there. Once you are in LA you will need to pick up the car I've arranged for use around the city, we can't have you using Global Justice vehicles shuttling you around everywhere."

_Ah, that mission with agent Bauer, now that was one of the longest days of my life._ "Sounds good Wade. Keep me updated then."

"Sure thing Kim." Wade signed off. Kim pocketed the Kimmunicator, and watched as Bonnie approached her position.

_Smart Synthodrones and exploding planes, now this sitch is beginning to spin out of control. What in the world are we dealing with here?_ Kim thought to herself as Bonnie finally landed on the ground. _Whoever it is, I'm going to make sure their plan doesn't succeed._

EOC


	7. Improbability

Kim Possible - Temporal Directives

FF By P.C. Denton

Author's note: Next chapter, finishing up some stuff I had to cut short in this chapter, It required more space than I had initially anticipated, so I'll have to work it into the next chapter (Namely Shego's response to Ron's proposal).

Improbability

* * *

Earth Date 2435 – Mars Station

"Welcome to Mars Station. Please enjoy your stay." The electronically tinged female voice spoke as Ron and Evans stepped through the airlock. A few passing agents paused from their duties to watch a startled Ron jumped back at the sound of the voice.

"What was that?" His eyes widened.

Evans turned to face him. "That is one of the station's Artificial Intelligence systems, or AI as you might know it. Let me show you something." Evans placed her hand on the console beside the door, a small orange hologram that looked like a woman appeared. She had long flowing red hair that had numbers and letters flowing down the length of it. She was dressed in a long white robe. "This is Eve, a state of the art AI."

Ron moved closer, leaning up close to the little hologram. "Cool." Rufus hopped up onto Ron's shoulder to examine the hologram.

The hologram smiled at Ron. "Voice print matched. Good evening Agent Stoppable, your last visit to a Global Justice facility was at Geneva, Switzerland on-"

"Enough." Evans said, cutting the AI off. "This AI is a proxy program, It's primary function is for translation, information processing, as well as some security duties."

Ron nodded silently, he moved his hand to touch the little hologram. Before he did the hologram hit his hand. "Ow." Ron yelped in surprise, he rubbed the backside of his hand.

"You can look with your eyes, not your hands." The AI said slyly, she placed her hands on her hips.

Ron's jaw dropped. "What the. Did she just _hit_ me?" he asked Evans.

Before Evans could respond the AI did. "Yes, I did hit you Agent Stoppable. My holographic image is held together via thousands of photonic filaments."

"...And for somebody that has no idea what a photonic filament is?" Ron asked, dumbfounded. Rufus had jumped off of Ron's shoulder and climbed up to the pedestal the hologram was standing on. Rufus stood on his hind legs and just scratched his head.

"To put it simply, a force field Mr. Stoppable." Evans chimed in.

"Oh, _forcefields._ Now that's something I can understand. We have forcefields in my time too, although not quite as advanced."

"That technology has advanced over the years as well Mr. Stoppable, I will have to show you the holosimulators that we have here. Eve could you arrange some time tommorow?"

The hologram's hair seemed to glow a bright red briefly. "I have booked holosimulator suite one tomorrow morning at 10AM Commander Evans."

"Thank you Eve. Now don't you have something important to do?" Evans asked sternly.

"I have unprecedented multitasking abilities, I can be anywhere and everywhere in the station wherever needed." The AI finally caught on to Evans' request. "However, I do need to rebuild some data on the main computer. Nice to meet you Agent Stoppable." Eve did a mock curtsy with her long flowing gown and flickered off.

"Wow, that's unreal. It's like talking to an actual person."

"In some ways that AI is a real person, The architecture of her systems is based on how the human brain functions. The technology is quite remarkable." Evans motioned for Ron to follow her. He nodded and plodded behind her down the wide corridor. "With a facility this large, it is almost beneficial that we have AI managing some of the aspects of operations." Evans stopped at the end of the corridor placing her hand on another console. The door hissed open to a cylindrical elevator. Ron followed her inside. "Crew quarters level A." She spoke aloud. The elevator was almost silent as it started to move downwards.

"So what's going to happen to me now?" Ron asked.

"Right now, nothing Mr. Stoppable. As I have said before your case will be reviewed before any decision is made. As for right now, we are heading to your temporary living accommodations while you are here with us. It would be wise to learn some patience for times like this."

Ron looked disappointed. "Alright. But I want an update as soon as possible." He yawned, placing a hand over his mouth. The elevator slid to a smooth stop, the door hissing open to yet another long and boring corridor. Doors lined both sides of the corridor.

Evans stepped out and started walking, Ron following behind. "This facility operates with over 500 agents on site at any given time. Housing, food, and even energy is all ." She stopped at one of the doors and tapped the door panel on the side. The door slid open. "This is your room for the time being." She motioned for Ron go in first.

Ron stepped into the room. It was a simple utilitarian layout, much like the rest of the station. A replication unit built into the far wall. A single bunk on the opposite wall beside a desk with what looked like a computer on top of it. He wandered around the small room briefly. "Looks good to me. What about you Rufus?" Rufus jumped onto his shoulder and nodded.

Evans smiled. "Very well. I will leave you be for the time being, get some rest. I will brief you on any updates on our little problem in the morning. If you require anything, just use the computer terminal on the desk." Evans pointed. "Speak to it, Eve or one of the other AI constructs will assist you if you require anything."

"Uh, thanks." Ron rubbed the back of his head. _I guess I am tired after all. _"Oh, Commander Evans. Let me know when Shego wakes up will ya?"

Commander Evans nodded. "Very well Mr. Stoppable, have a good evening." She turned and quickly left Ron alone in his room, with the exception of Rufus. the hissing doors sliding shut behind her.

"So what should we do know Rufus, looks like we might be stuck here for a while." Ron sat at the foot of the bed, and flopped back. Rufus curled up on the pillow at the other end of the bed. _Finally some peace and quiet after all of this. This is a lot to take in at once. Being torn from my own time... from Kim... from everyone. I have no guarantee that I will even be able to go back, and worse yet that this timeline sounds like its falling apart, so none of this could exist soon. This time travel stuff is just too much to think about._ Ron brought his hands to his face, rubbing his eyes, he yawned again. _Getting some rest doesn't seem like such a bad idea._ He rolled over onto his stomach and crawled lazily to the head of the bead, almost collapsing on top of Rufus. Ron was asleep almost instantly after hitting the pillow. Rufus snuggled a little closer to Ron, the lights dimming automatically.

* * *

Ron awoke, disoriented to the sound of a loud beeping noise coming from somewhere above him. He rolled over and put the pillow over his head.

"Ten more minutes!" He spoke loudly from beneath the pillow. Ron's voice woke Rufus, who had ended up sprawled out on Ron's left side. Rufus looked around jumped at the sight of Eve on the computer terminal's desk. Running to Ron's head he started hopping up and down on the pillow.

Ron pulled the pillow from on top of his head and sat up. "What! I was getting some perfectly good sleep." Ron looked down to Rufus, who crawled to his lap. Rufus was pointing frantically at the desk. "Ah! What are you doing here!" Ron instantly became alert, he fell off the side of the bed.

"Agent Stoppable, you are by far the most difficult person to wake up, I've been at this for a good ten minutes." Eve deactivated the loud beeping sound. She placed her hands on her hips. Tapping her translucent foot on the small console.

Ron stood up from the side of the bed and took a seat at the chair next to the desk. Rufus stayed on top of the bed and just watched Eve curiously. After he took a seat Ron spoke. What, when I'm sleeping I sleep like a rock." Ron shrugged. "Not much can wake me. So what do I owe the person that woke me up? Oh and please, just call me Ron. Everybody else wants to call me something official, its getting sort of irritating."

Eve hesitated, she pretended to examine her nails. "I wanted to have a chance to speak to you before Commander Evans briefed you this morning."

Ron was puzzled. _What would an AI want to talk to me about? _"OK... So what did you want to know?"

Her hair briefly started to glow brighter. "My interests piqued when I did a voice print scan of you, the last time you where even in a Global Justice facility was 390 years ago. I ran your name against your Global Justice personnel file, just to verify my data. "

"Well yeah. I am from the past after all."

"I know that, I do have access to every single piece of information at Global Justice." Eve had a hint of irritation in her voice.

"And is that a problem?" Ron asked.

"Normally no, but we have never had a documented case of a Global Justice agent ever being brought out of their timeline. Something isn't right about this whole thing."

Ron sat back in his chair. "You're telling me, this time travel stuff is kind of mind bending for me."

"Well the time travel part I can understand, I've been programed by the best and brightest in temporal theory, so you existing here and now is not a problem in theory or even in practice. Having you here now when this crisis in the past is happening is looking like more than a simple coincidence." Eve crossed her arms across her chest.

Ron cocked an eyebrow. "So Shego and I were put in that temporal rift thing on purpose? Commander Evans mentioned that yesterday, but how could anyone even begin to plan something like that?" _Why in the world would somebody do that?_

"My statistical analysis that I ran indicates that, yes. What I want from you is any information that might have been missed."

Ron leaned forward towards the pedestal that Eve was being projected on. "I've told them everything that I know. Besides if I did, shouldn't I be speaking to a Global Justice agent if I did know anything more?" Ron said suspiciously.

"Normally yes, you would. I just wanted to do a little research on my own. Just trying to cover every aspect. Obviously my processing power is far greater than anything the analysts at Global Justice can provide."

_The programmers sure did a good job on programming ego._ "Actually, have they checked out that gun that they pulled from the rift yesterday? That is what they think caused me to get into this mess."

"Yes, it is being examined right now. I should have complete results to go over in the next couple hours." Eve's eyes seemed to stray momentarily. "Commander Evans is approaching your room. This discussion does not leave this room. Good bye for now Ron." Eve smiled and flickered from view, just as Evans walked through the door. She glanced towards the replicator, Eve had created some Nacos for Ron before she left.

"I see you've prepared some breakfast, for lack of a better term."

_What a weird conversation that was._ "Yeah, I can eat Beuno Nacho whenever I want now. It's like a dream come true." Rufus had already climbed into the replicator and dived into one of the Nacos.

"Cheese!" Rufus exclaimed, he popped his head out of the Naco.

"Eat your breakfast and get cleaned up, I have a few things to go over with you this morning."

"Sounds good to me, I'll be ready in 20." Ron nodded, he stood and walked over to the freshly replicated Naco.

"Oh, and I already know about Eve's little visit a few minutes ago, so don't bother hiding it." Evans said bluntly.

Ron had already stuffed some of the Naco in his face. "But- How..?" He managed to say.

"The AI was built as a 'smart' AI if you will, It has the ability to learn and improve itself. As a result of the programming that went into it, she has developed some human-like traits, like curiosity. I knew she couldn't pass up analyzing you because of your, shall we say unique situation." Evans smirked. "Besides, I have access to her memory modules, I already knew what she was going to do." She turned back to the door, it hissed open. "I'll be back in 20 minutes, then we can get some work done on your case today." After stepping out of the room, Ron turned back to the replicator. He went to pick up the Naco he had taken a bite out of a few moments ago, all that was left was a few crumbs and a stuffed Rufus lying on the plate..

"Rufus, that was my Naco." Ron moaned.

* * *

After a quick breakfast and a shower Ron slipped into the jumpsuit. Rufus hopped onto Ron's shoulder. Just as Ron was about to step out of his room, he ran into Commander Evans.

"Impeccable timing Mr. Stoppable." She stepped back. "Walk with me please." She started back down to the long hall towards the elevator. Ron nodded and followed beside her. "I'll get right to the point Mr. Stoppable. The changes to the timeline are becoming more damaging every time a deviation occurs. It won't be long until something catastrophic happens in the past that would alter everything as we know it." Evans stepped into the elevator, Ron followed. "Holosimulator level." Commander Evans spoke to the computer. The elevator activated and started moving up.

"So is this future going to just disappear? What about us? Will be just stop existing?" Ron looked over to Evans, concern in his eyes.

"We've developed some temporal shielding that protects us while we are working to correct deviations, but nothing we have would protect us of changes of this magnitude. It can only shield us from so much before becoming completely useless."

"I see. So how long do we have before we are not real?" Ron said, starting to look worried.

"We've calculated at the current rate of deviations, possibly two to three weeks maximum. This is why we have to accelerate our plan to stop this."

"Not exactly much time. So what's the plan? Send in a squad of Global Justice Agents to deal with it?"

"No, we can't do that, this is were we have to rely on your expertise in dire situations."

Ron's eyebrow perked up. "I don't exactly have too much in terms of expertise. That was more of Kim's thing. I was mostly around as the diversion more than anything." The elevator slid to a stop, the doors hissing open. Evans stepped out first continuing down the hall. The hall was quite a bit wider, with what looked like cargo bay doors along the left side of the wall.

"Well we don't really have a choice, sending Global Justice agents from my present could trigger the deviation that alters the timeline permanently. From what we have gathered a direct intervention by Global Justice agents from the future would be disastrous. As of an hour ago, we have identified who is causing the changes, one Professor Dementor. It looks like he already knows we are going to try to stop him from the future."

"Professor Dementor? I haven't heard that name in a while, but how could he possibly know? I'm pretty sure that in my time there was no such thing as time travel in any form, so he wouldn't know what is being planned."

"Well that isn't exactly true... It would be easiest to show you." Commander Evans stopped at one of the cargo doors, it hissed open as she stepped towards it. Once inside the huge gray hued, empty room, the door closed behind them. A life sized version of Eve flickered into existence at the center of the room.

"Woah." Ron said stunned.

"Holographic filaments line every square nanometer of this room. The filaments supply the means to project the holographic image and photonic information to form solid objects. As you can see, Eve is being projected in this room." Evans said. Eve stopped a few paces from Ron and stuck out her hand.

"It is nice to meet you in ah, full size." She smiled, her hair seemed to flow as if there was a breeze in the room.

Ron met her hand and shook it. _Amazing, she feels solid._

"Eve, could you please start program ASIT alpha three at time index three zero six; Non interactive mode."

Eve nodded, her hair glowing bright red. The entire room's inner surface seemed to dissolve, green, black and red hues taking it's place. Objects started to appear in the newly formed room, huge busts of Shego outlining the outer vaulted arches that formed the walls. Huge glass windows embedded between the arches allowed for the almost sickly green color of the sky outside to show through. An older image of Shego materialized atop a pedestal, a monkey statue levitating below the platform in a green light. A perfect replica of both Ron and Kim appeared at the base of the pedestal. The entire scene frozen at that moment.

"What is this?" Ron asked in disbelief. _Everything looks so real. Its like a 3D photograph._

"This is a recreation of events that took place in an alternate timeline. This timeline that was created existed only briefly before becoming undone." Evans said.

"Alternate timeline _and_ time travel? You've lost me." Ron walked up to his hologram. He waved his hand in front of his doubles's face. "I always thought I was taller." he added.

"This simulation is accurate in every visual aspect down to 20 microns." Eve said, watching Ron from a distance.

"A simple explanation to this is that this timeline was just a echo of sorts, we managed to grab most of the information regarding this timeline before it had been undone."

"I'm going to pretend to understand this whole alternate time thing, what does the alternate have anything to do with the problems in my own time?"

"It's best to just watch Mr. Stoppable." She turned to Eve. "Could you please begin playback of the simulation?"

Eve seemed to concentrate, her eyes narrowing briefly. "Done."

The simulation started to play, every sound, object, and person seemed to come alive with eerie lifelike quality.

"There it is, the Time Monkey." Kim exclaimed, both of them staring the sight.

"Grab and go, KP" Ron pushed Kim forward towards the levitating monkey.

Commander Evans, Eve and Ron both watched from the edge of the room. The real Ron spoke first. "So this whole thing is a recreation of events that never happened? This is a 12 on the weirdness scale." Ron seemed puzzled. "What is so important with the monkey thing?"

Evans spoke over the future Shego's little speech. "Yes, these events happened and did not happen. As I said before it would take years of education to completely understand the theory behind temporal theory." Evans paused as a buff Dr. Drakken appeared from a platform through the floor. "Whoever controls the monkey has the power to move through time, and Dr. Drakken had recovered it in this alternate timeline. As you can see it didn't exactly turn out the way he had wanted it. Shego stole the Monkey Idol for herself."

"...And some genetic manipulation. The future is a wonderful place." Shego bragged. Drakken flexed his biceps.

"Out of my way, buffoon!" He grabbed the duplicate Ron and threw him towards were the real Ron was standing.

"Ah!" The real Ron exclaimed as he tried to block his double from hitting him.

The double flew through Ron effortlessly into a bust of Shego that was sitting behind them. The simulation's Ron impact into the bust's base threw it off balance. The drape that was attached to it tore and fell on top of the simulation's Ron. "Hey!"

"Nothing in this simulation can hurt you Mr. Stoppable. This simulation is running in non interactive mode. It is like being a ghost if it were." Evans said calmly.

"Could have told me that sooner." Ron said. He continued to watch as Kim fought with Drakken awestruck at the simulation.

"Mr. Stoppable, we had thought that the Monkey Tempus Idol had been destroyed in in this alternate timeline, effectively removing it from existence in all timelines." Evans turned to Eve. "Please advance the time index by 32 units." Eve nodded, her hair glowing again.

The room shifted around, everything flickered as it repositioned itself. Dr. Drakken was holding Kim and what looked like an older Monique. Restrained people being held by Monkey Fist and what looked like Duff Killigan's head in a robotic suit.

"I know thats Monique over there with KP," Ron pointed to the restrained people. "but who are these people?"

"Oh, that's Kimberly Possible's twin brothers, and Wade Load standing behind them. The big molerat is Rufus 3000 from that alternate timeline, and of course there is your Rufus." Evans said. "Continue playback of simulation." Eve nodded again.

"Erase them from history." Shego said cruely. She turned to walk away.

Drakken appeared disappointed. He dropped both Kim and Monique to the ground. "What? No taunting? No _"how did I do it"_ speech?" Dr. Drakken put his fists on his sides. "Oh, poor super-villain form, Shego."

Shego brought her hand up to her chin, stroking it slowly. "You think?"

"Most definitely." Drakken limped his wrist. "What's the point of ruling the world if you don't stop to smell the roses?"

Shego started to pace, considering Drakken's motion. "Well, all I can say is... Huh?" She pointed in the direction the real Ron was standing.

"What the." Ron turned around, completely forgetting about the simulation's equivalent of him was tossed behind them. All that was left was his mission shirt hooked onto some debris. "Were did I- he go?" Ron asked confused. Evans pointed towards the Idol's location. Ron had slipped out of his shirt and sneaked around to steal the Idol.

"Hey!" Shego said, she ran and jumped in front of Ron, who was about to grab the Idol. "No touchee my monkey." She held a glowing fist at Ron's head.

"Can't blame a guy for trying." Ron's double said sheepishly.

"Actually, I can." She grabbed Ron "I rule the world, I can do anything."

"I am going out on a limb and going to guess that the Monkey Idol thing gets destroyed here?" The real Ron spoke over the argument between Kim and Shego.

"Correct Mr. Stoppable, we have reason to believe that this was not the case. The Monkey Tempus Idol is indeed intact, and in the past." Evans responded.

"You're the reason I've been eating meatcakes?" Ron's double yelled as he stepped towards Drakken.

"Who has it then if it still exists?" Ron asked as he continued to watch the simulation.

Evans ignored the unfolding events. "We believe it's Professor Dementor who has it. We have no idea how he had gotten any information about it's wereabouts of the Monkey Tempus Idol."

The simulation's Ron kicked a bust that was set up behind him, causing a chain reaction of falling busts. The debris from the falling busts rolled towards the base of Shego's throne. It created an explosion at the base of the Monkey Idol casing. The Idol flew through the air and landing on the floor, breaking into thousands of pieces on the ground.

"Eve, pause the simulation." Evans said over the explosion. Eve complied, everything in the room froze in place.

"OK, so if you send your own agents into the past it could destroy everything as we know it. If I go to stop it nothing bad will happen?"

"Correct Mr. Stoppable. At least that is what is calculated anyway. This mission is up to you and Shego to complete, for the sake of the world of your time as well as the future."

Ron turned around to face Evans. "What do you mean me and Shego? There is no way I would ever work with a villain, especially her. Ever. She's Kim's arch nemisis's sidekick."

"Our choice in allies are becoming smaller by the minute Mr. Stoppable. I do not agree with the decision that Global Justice command has come upon in this case, she is a criminal and turning her loose is the wrong thing to do. However, I do see that her past actions in Go City as having some weight in their decision. Amongst other factors, but-"

"Let me guess, you can't tell me because of these temporal directives of yours." Ron finished her sentence.

"Correct." Evans nodded. "Of course, you will be the one to discuss this with her when she is conscious. You are the logical choice to do that because of your relative relationship between each other."

_If by relationship you mean mutual dislike towards each other. _Ron thought to himself. "Is this the only option? Work with Shego or everything is destroyed?"

"Yes." She said bluntly.

_Wonderful._ Ron sighed.

A chirp over the intercom system in the room was audible. "Eve, patch the signal through the sound system."

"On it Commander. Done."

"Commander Evans, this is Dr. Gibbons. Sorry to have bothered you, but you had better get here quickly, Shego is awake and not too happy." Gibbons said frantically over the channel. In the background the sounds of breaking glass and metal sheets being flung around were audible.

"I'm on my way Doctor." Evans replied quickly, she glanced towards Ron.

"Hurry Commander!" The doctor pleaded. A yell from Shego could be heard over the speaker before the channel was closed.

"Looks like our patient is awake. Mr. Stoppable, come with me. I'll brief you on what you have to say to Shego on the way up." Commander Evans looked to Eve. "Deactivate the simulation." Eve nodded again and everything in the room dissolved, revealing the plain gray room they were standing in before. Evans started walking briskly to the door.

"Thanks for the show Eve." Ron said, following behind Commander Evans.

"You are welcome Ron." Eve watched them both as they walked hurriedly out the doors. _I have some things of my own to take care of._ She thought to herself, her image disappeared as soon as they were both out of view.

* * *

"Think you can handle persuading Shego?" Evans said, stopping at the door to the sickbay. Evans had given a quick crash course of the entire case, so he could run it by Shego.

_Lets hope I understand enough to sell it to Shego. _"I don't think this will work, but I will try."

Commander Evans nodded. "Good." She stepped towards the door, it hissed open.

The sickbay in Mars station was huge, rows upon rows of equipment on lab benches. As well as at least five times the bed space as on the ship. Ron had the same feeling as he got whenever he was in the hospital. Glancing in the far side of the sickbay he saw Shego, who was in a fittingly green robe, she didn't look very happy.

"Great, the _sidekick_ is here too." She muttered. She began pacing along the side of her bed, her arms folded in front of her.

_At least it looks like she healed fast._ Ron thought. Evans walked over to Dr. Gibbons, who was standing behind the adjoining bed to Shego. "What is her status Doctor." Evans asked.

"She's almost completely healed, much to my surprise. Along with the treatment I had provided, her unique powers had compensated for the rest of the injuries that required time to heal. It's quite remarkable." She adjusted his lab coat. "I had to enable the forcefield around the bed so she couldn't harm anybody in the lab after she had woken up. She was a little upset when she did." Dr. Gibbons motioned his hand across the room, broken equipment scattered everywhere.

"I'm a little more than upset, more like completely pissed off." Shego yelled. She stopped pacing at the foot of the bed. "Who are you people? What have you done to my powers?" She dropped the level of her voice a little bit, but she still sounded angry.

Ron spoke first. "Obviously you know me-"

Shego cut him off grumbling. "Shut up Stoppable, I meant who are the rest of these people."

"Hey, don't be rude. It's your fault that we are in this mess!" Ron snapped back. _Talk about ungrateful. She's lucky to be alive._

"How is any of this my fault? It's your own stupid fault for getting in the way all the time." She yelled.

"It was your fault the gun went off! So don't try to push the blame off." Ron yelled back.

Shego gave Ron a cold hard stare. "If this forcefield wasn't in my way I'd-"

"Enough!" Evans cut into Shego's threat. The entire room was deadly silent for a few moments. After Evans collected herself she spoke in her normal warm tone. "Miss Go-"

"Shego." She corrected.

"Miss Shego. You are in a Global Justice facility medical bay. I am Commander Evans of Temporal Security division, This is Doctor Gibbons, he has treated you of your injuries sustained in your last fight with Kimberly Ann Possible."

"Global Justice? Am I in custody?" Shego's voice seemed to lose it's composure.

"At the moment, no you are not. As for your powers, the bracelets on your wrists are dampening the energy you can form in your hands." Shego glanced down at the bracelets, she was about to pull them off. "I wouldn't do that Miss Shego, attempting to tamper with it will render you unconscious."

Shego lowered her hands to her side. "Just wonderful." she muttered. Her eyes narrowed, she stared at Evans. "You said Temporal Security division? As in time police?"

"Yes. You are in your future, or whats left of it for now." Evans replied.

"Damn it!" Shego clenched a fist and hit the bed she had been in. "I told Dr. D not to screw around with that stuff, its too dangerous. He promises not to make a clone but does this instead. He's done some stupid things, but this has got to top the list." She stood silent seemingly thinking. "How far am I from my present?" She said, turning her head to Commander Evans.

"About 430 years." Commander Evans replied.

"Great! I'm in the future in a Global Justice lab, with Kim Possible's moronic sidekick. Could this get any worse?"

"Shego..." Ron trailed off, ignoring the personal shot. _Might as well get on with it._

"What!" She snapped. Her patience wearing even thinner than before.

"We have a problem, and the both of us may be the only way to fix it." Ron began.

"Look, if you think I'm going to help you in some goody goody mission, you are sorely mistaken." She answered back.

"Shego, at least listen to me on this, I don't like the idea all that much either, but everything is at stake here, the world, the future. Everything. This is bigger than either of us. Just hear me out." Ron pleaded.

Shego sighed, her expression softening a little bit. "It doesn't look like I really have a choice not to listen to you now do I." Commander Evans and Ron both shoot their heads slowly at her question. She adjusted her composure. "Fine, I'll listen to what you have to say, but no guarantees on anything. You got that?"

Ron looked at Evans, who nodded. "Alright." Ron agreed.

"Good, now before you begin could somebody get me something decent to wear?" Shego asked, suddenly feeling a little exposed.

Commander Evans nodded. "Doctor, could you replicate her some civilian clothes for her specifications please?"

"Will do Commander." Dr. Gibbons strode off to the replicator.

_As much as I don't want to work with the woman that works against Kim and I all of the time, I don't think either of us have anything to say about it. If we cant work together our world ends, I hope she has enough sense to see that._ Ron boosted himself on the bed beside Shego and watched her as she leaned on the bed, her arms crossed.

EOC


	8. Pairs

Kim Possible - Temporal Directives

FF By P.C. Denton

Author's note: Next chapter, Training action, and the truth of what some might have already guessed of a character from the future.

Pairs

* * *

Earth Date 2435 – Mars Station Medical Bay

Dr. Gibbons had replicated a black and green ensemble, reminiscent of the clothes that Ron had seen Shego wearing in the holosimulation, minus the overly dramatic cape she had been wearing. Commander Evans had allowed Shego some privacy so she could change; only after Shego had agreed not to take Ron's head off when she dropped the forcefield.

Commander Evans spoke to Ron after Shego went into the private bathroom to change into some clean clothes. "So do you think we can trust her?" Evans asked Ron, she had her arms crossed.

"I think the only person that does trust her even slightly was Dr. Drakken, and that was rocky." Ron dropped off the bed he was sitting on an leaned back on it. "I really don't like this idea of working with her, she doesn't exactly like me all that much. What is to stop her from bailing as soon as we are back in the present?"

"The only element you have working for you, Mr. Stoppable is that if Professor Dementor is not stopped, there won't be much of a future for either of you to go to. She may be the best candidate from her previous actions, but she is not stupid either. She will undoubtedly understand the ramifications of what will happen if something isn't done. She has worked towards world domination, not to destroy it. Remember that. You have to make this work."

Ron sighed. "I suppose you're right." Ron heard the bathroom door hiss open, Shego stepped out in her new clothes. She was wearing a suit that Dr. Gibbons had replicated. "They have it in your color I see." Ron said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Not funny." She said, her tone dripped of sarcasm. "It isn't a replacement for a Club Banana anyway." Shego walked over to her bed, leaning to face opposite Ron. She eyed Evans. "So what is this problem you apparently need help with?"

Commander Evans turned to Ron. "Mr. Stoppable, you may begin."

Ron took a deep breath. "Where to begin. Lets see... We were both hit by a weapon you fired off, and are now here in the future because of it."

Shego made a fist and held it in front of her. "Don't start with me. You don't have a force field protecting you this time."

"Whoa, I'm not trying to, just listen." Ron spoke quickly, trying to avert her sudden change of mood.

"Good, now carry on." She started to absentmindedly examine her nails.

"As I was saying, we were frozen in time for roughly 430 years. Commander Evans," Ron pointed to Evans, who was standing at the opposite side of the bed Ron was at. "pulled us out of the rift that we were stuck in. With me so far?"

"Yes, I am. I'm didn't suffer brain damage from my injuries." Shego responded annoyed at his comment.

_Pretty grouchy this morning._ Ron thought to himself. "OK. After we were retrieved from the rift, you had collapsed, requiring medical attention. On the way to Mars Station you were treated by Dr. Gibbons, as you've already met with."

"Yeah, yeah. I blacked out, you took me to a Global Justice facility on Mars. I get that, so what is the point?" She said impatiently.

"Wait, you already know you are not on Earth?" Ron asked, confused.

"Look, buffoon. I've worked with Dr. D for far too long, with all of his stupid ideas and schemes, nothing surprises me anymore." Shego smirked. "Besides, I overheard one of the Global Justice agents talking when I was looking for a way to escape out of the bathroom."

Commander Evans shook her head, displeased about the last part of her comment, but remained silent.

"Well, I should have expected as much. Anyway, Global Justice seems to think that the explosion thing that froze us in time was more than just an accident, we were put there for a reason."

Shego displayed surprise in her dark features. "What? Are you saying that Dr. Drakken did this on purpose? I don't think he has the ability to plan something that complex."

"No, as far as Global Justice can tell at this time, Dr. Drakken doesn't have any part of this. Commander Evans tells me that it was a plan by Professor Dementor. Back in our time he is planning to do something that is damaging the future."

"So you need help stopping him." Shego finished.

"Yes." Ron said.

"What's in it for me? Why should I help you?" Shego asked.

"Your record will be wiped clean in your present. Global Justice has been prepared to do this for you." Evans said flatly.

Ron turned to Evans. "What! You didn't tell me that!" He was surprised by her statement. _Why would Global Justice do something like that?_ Evans ignored Ron's statement, instead she watched Shego's response.

Shego considered it for a moment. "Not good enough. What guarantee do I have that that decision won't be overturned at the end of the mission? It sounds too good to be true."

"You have no guarantee, you just have to trust me on this. If you don't take the deal, you can stay here in a detention facility. This offer is only being handed down because our options and time are dwindling."

Shego didn't look happy about that. "And how long would I be in there?"

"Oh about two weeks, by then the timeline we are in will have collapsed." Evans replied.

Shego frowned, she stayed silent for a few moments, considering her options. "Well, since you but it so bleakly." She straightened her posture. "So what exactly needs to be done?"

"Basically we want you and Mr. Stoppable to be reinserted into the past. Once you are there you will make your way to what Global Justice believes is the ground zero of the disaster. You will have to disarm Professor Dementor, as well as make sure the weapon he has is not used in any way. The last objective is to rescue the team that was kidnapped by Professor Dementor."

"Sounds simple enough to me. Why do I have to bring along princess's sidekick? I could get this job done easily by myself."

"Hey! I have a name." Ron blurted out.

"Two reasons. One, he will be your unofficial field handler for this mission, and I use that term loosely. Secondly, current intelligence indicates that the intervention has a far greater chance of success if we send both of you back, this will cause the least damage to the timeline over sending just one of you."

Shego nodded. "Fine. I'll play your little game." She turned to Ron. "You had better not get in the way."

Commander Evans smiled. "Good, I will notify Global Justice Command of your decision." Evans spoke over her shoulder. "Is Miss Shego able to leave the medical bay?"

Dr. Gibbons got up from his desk in his office. He leaned around the corner of the glass wall seperating the office from the rest of the lab. "As far as I can tell, she is completely healthy. She is free to leave, but I will need her to check in a few times to monitor her status."

"Good doctor. That is all I needed to know." Dr. Gibbons nodded and went back to his work. "I've arranged for your own room in the crew quarters level while we put you both through some training scenarios to prepare for the mission ahead."

"Great, training with the buffoon. That will be _entertaining._" Shego muttered.

_Without Drakken around I guess she has to make fun of somebody._ Ron thought to himself, he decided not to rise to the comment. Commander Evans turned to Ron. "Mr. Stoppable, you are free to do whatever you wish while I get Miss Shego set up, although you can accompany us if you wish."

"Uh, I'm fine, I wouldn't want to get in the way. I'm sure I'll be able to find something to do." _Perhaps some more Nacos would fit the bill._ Ron thought to himself.

"Very well Mr. Stoppable." Evans headed towards the door, she stopped at edge of the door frame as it hissed open.. "If you will follow me Miss Shego."

Shego rolled her eyes. "Fine." she pushed off from the bed she was leaning on and headed out the door following Commander Evans.

Ron picked up Rufus off the bed. "So, should be do some exploring? Or maybe some early lunch?"

Rufus rubbed his paws together. "Cheeese!" He squealed.

"Sounds good to me little buddy. Lets go." Ron pocketed Rufus and headed out the medical bay door.

* * *

The elevator door slid open, Evans walked out briskly, Shego and a Global Justice Agent following behind her. "Miss Shego, you will be staying in the room across from Mr. Stoppable. If you have any questions you are to contact a Global Justice agent, if it is urgent you will have limited security access to the station's Artificial Intelligence."

"An AI that actually works? Dr. D had a few versions he had worked on, but he didn't exactly have the brainpower to make it work."

"Yes Miss Shego." Evans stopped at the door across from Ron's temporary room. "Here we are. There will be a guard at the door at all times, and you will be escorted if you need to go anywhere in the station. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Shego sneered. _They want me to trust them with their promises, but wont return the gesture. Ah! I don't need anyone's trust. Just do this mission and slip away is all I have to do. _

"Good." Evans nodded. She tapped the keypad on the door, and it slid open, revealing the same type of room as what Ron was in, except for the reversed layout. Evans went into the room first, turning to face Shego as she followed behind. The silent agent following them fell into a stiff alert stance on the outside of the room. "If you need anything, just go to the replicator on the wall," Evans pointed. "you can request anything you need in there, for example food if you wish. Oh, and don't bother trying to replicate weapons, you don't have clearance."

"Well, duh. I would have expected as much." Shego responded sarcastically. Shego appeared bored of Evans' tour.

Evans was about to say something to Shego, but decided against it. "If you need assistance, the guard outside your door will help you, if urgent, contact an AI via the computer terminal, both of which of course is also has restricted access for you." Evans paused, but Shego didn't seem to be paying attention to Commander Evans. "I have some matters to take care of, this afternoon we will go over some basic training."

"Training? I don't need any training." Shego said plainly, her attention focused again.

"Yes, you do. Any sort of time travel is governed by certain rules. You have to attend this." Evans said sternly.

"Fine. Whatever gets me back home in one piece." Shego said irritated. _Bah, Global Justice. Always so by the book._

Evans silently nodded and left Shego alone in her room. After watching the doors slide shut, "Something is missing." Shego muttered to herself. She walked over to the replicator. "Nail File." The replication unit hummed to life, a brand new nail file materializing out of thin air. _Much better._ Shego sat in the chair at the desk and propped her legs up on the dim pedestal at the edge of the desk.. Examining the bracelets the insolent Global Justice doctor that the Commander woman called Gibbons. She tried form a plasma ball in her fist. _No go. Damn that doctor, I have to get these things off. _Shego sighed._ At least he has some decent fashion sense, these new clothes aren't half bad. No replacement for my regular mission outfit._ She started to file her nails, sans gloves.

"You don't appear like such a bad person." A voice emanating from the computer console spoke.

"What do you want _AI._" Shego un-propped her legs. _Inevitable that the thing wouldn't come to look at the evil villain lost in time. I'm always of interest to someone it seems._ "Didn't your programmer ever tell you that curiosity killed the cat?"

Eve's image flickered on the pedestal. "No they did not. What I wanted was to speak to you about Ron." Eve said straight to the point..

"Oh, and what of the buffoon?" Shego's attention didn't stray from her nail filing.

"From the conversation I observed in the medical bay, you weren't exactly grateful for what he did for you."

"And what should I be grateful for? Him getting in the way of Dr. D's plans all of the time?" Shego snapped.

"He did save your life, the mission debriefing indicates that by multiple Global Justice agents. I just find it most illogical that you don't take that as a bit of data."

"Well you don't have to understand it, now go away." Shego raised her voice, almost upset in her tone. _He didn't save my life, he just got in the way as he usually does._

"I just thought I would point that out. If you want me to leave, very well." Eve disappeared, leaving Shego alone in her room again.

"Oy, why does everything have to be so complicated. _Saved_ by the idiot sidekick, now thats a laugh." she grumbled to herself, she continued to file her nails.

* * *

The Next Day ...

The big cargo doors rolled open as Shego entered the holosimulator first, followed by Ron. Commander Evans was standing in the middle of the large empty room. "It's good to see you could make it at a decent time."

Shego shrugged. "Don't look at me, blame the buffoon." She pointed her thumb behind her.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know that drinking that many bottles of diablo sauce was a bad idea."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_So you don't think I could drink ten bottles of this?" Ron hefted up a bottle of diablo sauce. _

_Rufus shook his head and crossed his arms. "Nuh Uh."_

_"Prepare to be amazed. The Ron can do anything." Ron popped off the cap._

_

* * *

_

Ron winced at the thought. "Not too smart, but it was worth every moment." A sheepish smile forming on his face.

Shego rolled her eyes. "See what I have to work with here? His rodent is more competent than him."

"No matter Miss Shego, you are both here now. The first hands on thing we are going to cover is weapons training." Evans grabbed her holstered weapon, aimed at Ron and fired all in the blink of an eye.

"What the! What are you doing?" Ron yelled as he cowered. Shego's jaw dropped at what Evans had just done. The yellowish beam contacted with Ron's torso.

"Ron opened his eyes and looked towards Evans, who had stopped firing her weapon but had it in the ready position. "The first thing I want to cover is the basics. Both of you have been tagged with a standard issue Global Justice unique identifier. All weapons sanctioned by Global Justice are controlled by this tag. The tag allows or disables the ability to use weapons, vehicles as well as other field equipment. Preventative measures if anything falls into the wrong hands. The other great feature of this is that it literally prevents any form of friendly fire as it were."

"Were is this tag? And why did you have to demonstrate on me like that? You could have just told us about it. I don't exactly like being the lab rat." Ron looked down. "No offense Rufus."

"Its the same type of chip that Wade Load had you implanted with, its a sub dermal chip on the back of the neck. We only had to implant one in Shego."

"But Wade told me he had these removed." Ron shook his head. _Good old Wade, always tracking everything and everyone._

Shego rubbed the back of her neck. "Thats great that you didn't tell me this sooner. It's just creepy having microchips embeded into me. It sounds effective, but bad experiences with that sort of thing." _The emotion chip was probably the worst experience._ Shego shuddered inwardly.

"I honestly didn't think it was necessary to bring that up at the time." Commander Evans raised her voice. "Eve?" Eve shimmered into existence next to Evans. Ron jumped at the sight.

"Relax Stoppable, its just a hologram." Shego rolled her eyes. _The buffoon needs to get a grip._ She thought to herself.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Ron turned to faced her and gave her a weak smile.

"Yes Commander?" Eve asked.

"Could you load the MLS program please?" Evans replied. "Start the program in interactive mode."

"Affirmative Commander." Eve nodded, her hair glowing briefly. A single briefcase shimmered into view at the floor in front of Ron. "Program loaded."

"Thank you Eve. Mr. Stoppable, open the briefcase and take out it's contents."

Ron nodded and knelt down to open the briefcase. After popping open the secured latches he propped the lid up. His eyes went wide. "A _gun_?" He pulled out the weapon. It was surprisingly light for it's size. "No offense, but I'm not down with using a gun."

"Mr. Stoppable, it is more than merely a gun. We couldn't send you back to your time with technology from the future that could corrupt the timeline with the possibility of it falling into the wrong hands. The basic design is of something that Wade Load had built for Kimberly Possible, I believe you had a similar model to hers. Because of the success of the original modified hairdryer that he had built, we decided to build something that was even more effective for use in the field, but still relied on technology from your present."

"We never could get that hair dryer away from her for some reason." Shego added, somewhat interested in the weapon Ron was holding.

"It was extremely effective in the missions that Kimberly Possible took on, but we had made some modifications to Wade Load's design. MLS stands for the Multiple Launcher System. On top of the grappling attachment that can be swapped out in it, there is the ability to fire off capsules with varying effects if you will."

"Like bullets?" Ron said. _There is no way I'm going to carry a loaded gun around. Kim would freak out when she finds out._

"Yes, Mr Stoppable. Bullets can be loaded into it if required. For your purposes you will be using a stasis module to deal with Professor Dementor, we want him to be apprehended alive if possible. The stasis module will render the target immobile, much the same way we transported Shego to the ship from Earth."

"Ah, I see. So freeze Professor Dementor and hand him over to Global Justice with the weapon he stole intact." Ron showed visible relief.

"Precisely. We will also be equipping Shego with one as well, standard safety protocols will be in place."

Shego scoffed, "I don't need some fancy toy. I'm more of a hands on type girl. I will be able to use my powers on this right?" She flexed her hands.

Commander Evans nodded. "The choice is up to you on whether you want to carry a weapon. To answer your second question, yes, once we send you back to your present, you will be able use your more destructive powers."

"Finally, I thought I would never get to have any fun." Shego smirked as she looked at Ron. Ron gulped at her cold gaze.

Evans motioned to Eve. "I have prepared a quick training simulation for use of the MLS. You are welcome to run though it now if you wish."

Ron nodded quickly. "Might as well." He took aim across the room. Ron glanced back to Shego who had silently walked to the edge of the room by the door, she was leaning against the wall.

"Well, aren't you going to at least try and participate?" He called back.

"I don't need any weapons training. I can handle myself." She said in her bored tone, filing away at her nails.

"Your loss then." Ron shrugged. He turned his attention back to the MLS in his hand and spoke to Eve. "Start Program."

* * *

"Ha! Beat you again Rufus." Ron wolfed down the last chimmerito on his plate. Rufus looked disappointed, he was situated across from Ron, trying to eat the last chimmerito on his plate.

"Thats disgusting." Shego said, she was sitting beside Rufus eating a salad. Ron and Shego were sitting in the mess hall of the Global Justice facility at a table in the far corner. Many Global Justice agents where coming in and out for a quick bite to eat.

"Food is food Shego. Don't knock the Beuno Nacho, replicated or not." Ron said, his mouth half full with food, he was pointing to her with a packet of diablo sauce in his hand.

"Ugh, if I have to work with you, at least try to act normal." Shego said flatly.

"Hey, I'm just being me." Ron finished his his drink. He gathered up his garbage on the tray he was using. Rufus pushed his garbage onto it too.

"Well, being yourself broke two computer consoles yesterday when we were sitting in on that pointless lecture about tampering with time blah blah blah." Shego finished up her salad.

"Hey, they looked like they were water proof to me." Ron shrugged as he stood up.

Shego rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I wonder who's dumber, you or Dr. D." She mirrored Ron's actions and picked up her tray; the Global Justice agent escorting Shego snapped to attention at her sudden movement.

"Comparing me to Drakken, how mature." Ron shot back. He tossed his tray in the waste conversion unit beside the replicator, a brief thrumming indicating the garbage being processed. He waited for Shego to toss her garbage in the device. "Well I'm about ready to crash for the day, you should too. Your presence here attracts a lot of attention it seems."

Shego shot a quick glance around, a dozen or so agents either staring in curiosity or just ogling her. "I wish I didn't have these stupid bracelets." Shego smirked. "Even without my power, I'd like to teach them it isn't nice to stare." She started forward.

Ron grabbed her arm, holding her back. "Don't do it, you want to get tossed in a prison or something?" He motioned towards her escort, who had his hand on his weapon.

Shego considered pushing the sidekick out of the way. She shook her arm free of his grip. "For once, you're right. I do need my beauty sleep after all."

"After you madam." Ron bowed and put on his best goofy smile. _Might as well have a little fun at this, she doesn't seem to be taking me very seriously anyway. _Shego frowned and mumbled something that Ron couldn't quite make out and headed for the exit. _Well that's an improvement, she didn't take my head off that time._ Ron picked up Rufus and hurried after Shego, the escort agent following closely behind.

* * *

Shego was laying in her bed, reading a copy of Super Villain monthly she had replicated from Global Justice's archive, which was well hidden but not restricted oddly enough. The lighting was set to a warm and dim mode, just enough to read her magazine. After her oh so wonderful dinner with the sidekick she decided to take a long hot shower and get some sleep. A beeping noise came from the doorway. _Great, who is it now._ Shego thought to herself. Grumbling she slipped into the nightgown she had replicated earlier. Satisfied that she was covered up enough, she stepped lazily to the door. The door started to beep again. "I'm coming, hold your horses." She spoke loud enough for the person to hear through the door. She tapped the door controls and the panels slid open. Ron was standing on the other side still dressed in his stupid Global Justice uniform. He stuck a cone of chocolate ice cream in her face.

"Want one? I uh, made it for you." Ron said, he licked his own ice cream cone.

Shego leaned back a little bit. She pushed his hand out of the way. "No, I'm fine. What do you want? Don't you have something better to do with your time besides bother me?" She snarled.

Ron shrugged his shoulders. "I got bored of watching Fearless Ferret episodes. And since Rufus wanted to watch some more, and I have nobody really to talk to right now, I figured that you were close enough to somebody I knew to talk with. You gotta be bored too, you don't have Dr. Drakken to harass."

Shego considered shutting the door in his face, but decided against it. "Well?" She said expectantly.

"Can I at least come in? As much as I like the company of agent Munroe over here." Ron said, pointing to the agent guarding Shego's room. He just let out a grunt of acknowledgment.

Shego stared at him silently, but finally stepped back to allow him in. Ron wandered over to her bunk and picked up the magazine she had been reading. "I see you are still keeping up with your career reading."

"Give me that." She grabbed the magazine out of his hand and tossed it towards the head of the bed. "What is it you want to talk about then? I was about to get to sleep." She sat down on the edge of her bed and crossed her legs.

Ron took a seat at the computer terminal's chair a few feet away. Swiveling around he came to a stop facing opposite Shego. "I don't know... anything. You are the closest thing to a friend- for the lack of a better term here."

Shego scoffed. "Ha, a friend? The hot sauce has gotten to your brain." _What is the buffoon on today?_

Ron quickly stood. "Never mind, I knew this was a bad idea, I just thought you would have wanted to talk as well." Ron quickly moved towards the door.

"Wait." Shego said aloud, stopping Ron in his tracks. _What are you doing woman!_ "If you want to talk, you can stay, but no mushy stuff about you and Kimmie. I don't think I can stomach that right now." She said finally.

Ron turned, a goofy smile on his face. "Agreed." Ron plodded back to his seat and plopped down. "So how goes the bad fight?"

"Well it's pretty obvious isn't it? Not all that well if I'm sitting here talking to _you_ in a Global Justice facility" Shego frowned. "Sorry, no offense to you about this, it's my fault for getting us into this mess."

Ron's expression softened, he decided not to rub the truth in her face. "Don't worry about it. It isn't like you were the one who rigged that weapon to go off the way it did. I saw you back down, so did Kim."

"I honestly don't know what I was going to do back there." Her eyes diverted to her feet.

"It isn't like you have ever killed anybody, I don't believe you would have done it back there."

"I am wanted in what, 14 or 15 countries now last time I counted? At least three of these countries want me for some high profile assassinations. Whether I did them or not is up to your speculation though." An evil smile forms on her face. "If I told you the complete truth I'd have to kill you."

Ron faked a surprised look. He raised his hands in surrender. "I'm good staying in the dark on that. But I maintain that you wouldn't of gone through with trying to shoot us."

"Perhaps, Stoppable. Where is your little weasel thing?" Shego asked.

"Its a naked mole rat first of all." Ron finished up his cone. He started on the cone that Shego didn't want. "And he's watching some archived Fearless Ferret episodes."

"Ah, well whatever it is, it is well trained. Not many people can get a pet to do the things it does."

"Thanks, it's all about respecting the naked mole rat. What about you, you ever had a pet."

Shego sighed. "Yes, a long time ago I did. Back in Go City before my change of career path. It was a rabbit, I had named him Roger."

Ron tried his hardest to contain his snickering. "Shego... had a rabbit? Now that is something I would have never pictured."

"That isn't funny. You want to wake up with a bruised face?" Shego said casually, raising one of her hands and curling it into a fist.

"Hey, I didn't say anything about it, I just find it weird."

Shego lowered her hand. "Good."

"So, uh I've always wondered this but why did you leave Go City and your brothers to do what you do know?"

"Because I'm evil, doesn't anyone get it? I've explained this how many times? This always seems to come up..." Shego grumbled.

"Yeah, you're _pure_ evil, coming from the woman that had a pet bunny." Ron leaned back in his chair. "I think it's more than you claiming you are evil."

Shego scoffed. "What else is there to explain? I got sick of my stupid brothers and decided that the hero thing wasn't in my blood, so I bailed. What is it you want me to say?" _Why is the buffoon prodding like this?_

"After working with you the last couple days I see someone that is incredibly apathetic towards everything. If we have to work together, I want to know whats up, are you feeling alright?" Ron's asked, his tone becoming serious.

"What has made you the expert?" Shego snapped. _Oh great, know he's going to go all wannabe smart on me._

"Call it an educated guess. I was on a cheer squad for almost three years. You learn to pick up on _drama_ like this." Ron leaned forward and propped his elbows on his knees. "Come on Shego, if you want this mission to succeed we gotta be able to trust each other. It's something Kim and I learned a long time ago."

"I'm not your precious Kimmie or any of her stupid cheerleader friends. I don't need your help." Shego lashed out.

Ron backed down. "I'm sorry Shego if I brought up something that is sensitive to you. I'll leave you alone then if that's what you want." Ron got up started to leave.

_I must be nuts for doing this!_ Shego thought to herself. "You know, Kim is lucky to have somebody like you." She spoke as Ron was on his way to the door.

"Oh?" Ron said inquisitively as he turned to face her.

"You have something that is incredibly hard to attain, the unbreakable bond of friendship and genuine love. You've got each other, something I don't really have the luxury of sharing with anybody."

"What about your brothers?" Ron walked over to Shego and sat next to her on the bed. "They are family, they will always be there for you."

"Ha! After the stunt I pulled last time I was in Go City I don't think any of them would want me around."

"I'm sure they would forgive you, they are family after all. Dr. Drakken then?"

"Hes a nice enough guy. I would almost consider him to be my adopted family. I hate to say it but I do respect him in some ways, much like I respect his crazy plans that would never work. I know they are all stupid but who am I to stop the man who can occasionally keep up on the payroll."

"Well, do you have any love interests?" Ron asked again.

"What business is that of yours?" She stared at him, like she was trying to burn a hole in his head. Not succeeding, she said in defeat. "No."

Ron's jaw dropped. "What? Are you serious? You are a smart and beautiful woman. Shego, I don't believe that!"

"Trust me Stoppable, I don't have a boyfriend, and before you ask about a girlfriend I'll remind you of the bruising of the face again. Having a pale green skin tone does have it's problems it seems."

"Oh come on Shego, thats a terrible excuse if I've ever heard one. There is a Mr. Right out there for you Shego, call me a hopeless romantic if you want." The room fell silent, both of them mulling over what had been said. Ron decided to speak first. "No matter what happens when we get out of this, my door is always open to you if you want to talk."

At a loss for words, Shego finally said weakly. "Thank you..." _Wow. I hate to admit it, but he's actually got a brain in that head of his. He is smarter than he lets on._

Ron stood up quickly. "Well, I gotta go check in on Rufus, it's almost time for his 20 hour nap." Ron headed for the door, Shego got up and followed a few feet behind. Stepping across the hall Ron turned to face Shego, who had stopped at her doorway directly across from his. "Have a good night Shego."

"Try to get some rest, I'm going to be putting you through your paces." Shego said back.

Ron's raised his eyebrow. "Going to participate in some training now?" He asked inquisitively.

"I gotta keep in shape you know. Nothing like a little bit of time with a punching bag to warm up." She straightened up from her lean against the door frame. "Oh, and Stoppable. Thanks again." Ron nodded in acknowledgment, smiled then stepped into his room, the door hissing behind him. She stepped back and the door closed in front of her.

* * *

Ron walked over to Rufus, who was laying on the desk sleeping, Fearless Ferret was still playing on the monitor. Ron tapped the computer off and put Rufus under the sheets. Pulling off his uniform he thought to himself. _Shego isn't as much of a hard ass as I thought she was. It's like it's all a front to something else. _He climbed into bed. "Ron, some day your instinct will get you into more trouble that you can deal with." he mumbled to himself before falling to sleep.

* * *

Shego stepped back to her bed and slipped back under the covers. _Well Shego, now wasn't that conversation just great. He knows things about you that you've never let anybody else in on. Its odd though, I trust the sidekick and I don't know why. I think the time travel has messed with my head, trusting Stoppable? That's just crazy._ Shego fell asleep a few moments later, more at peace with herself than she had been in a long time.

EOC


	9. Practice

Kim Possible - Temporal Directives

FF By P.C. Denton

Author's note: Next chapter, some pro-star driving skills from Kim Possible.

Thanks for the reviews guys, and some comments.

MattewC: Thanks for the comments, I've never really written any form of fiction period, being from a technical background my writing can be sterile (I guess it comes from writing documentation and manuals heh. Call me a noob at this if you want :) ). As for your points. 1. Thanks for bringing that up, chalk that up to conflicting reference material, that has been fixed now. 2. I believe that is about it for the "lecture" type chapters, I didn't really plan on them specifically, but decided on them in the end to establish some of the interactions between characters.

eckles: Read and see, may not be exactly what you were expecting, but I do have something big planned regarding this in the future!

Practice

* * *

Earth Date 2435 – Holosimulator bay 1, five days later 

"You'll never stop me now!" Professor Dementor yelled from across the room, what looked like a remote was in his hand. "Get them now!" About a dozen stood between Dementor and the unlikely duo.

"Think we can take them?" Shego asked Ron. They were both backed into a corner of Dementor's large lab.

"Yeah, I think so." Ron responded, he was watching the quickly approaching henchmen.

"Try to keep up Stoppable." Shego smirked as her hands started to glow the eerie green. Commander Evans had gotten Eve to add that feature to the program to simulate her powers without creating the possibility of an accident from happening. "This almost isn't fair." Shego dived towards the closest of Dementor's lackeys, her fist extended outwards with a trail of green plasma flowing lazily from her hands. The audible cracking sound of his nose breaking could be heard over the footsteps. The impact of her fist sent the henchman careening backwards into two more approaching men. The force of the blow knocking them all to the floor.

Ron jogged past Shego, jumping over the downed henchmen. "Nice one." he called back. He upholstered the MLS and took aim at Professor Dementor. _This was too easy._

"Too easy Stoppable. I'm not even breaking a sweat." She grabbed another henchman by the collar and threw him into the wall. Glancing over at Ron she saw that one of the henchmen that Shego had knocked over a few seconds ago had gotten back up and was headed towards Ron. "Stoppable!" She kicked another henchman in the abdomen with the base of her boot. He let out a high pitched whine before dropping to the ground.

"Huh?" Ron said, swinging the MLS around, the butt of the gun smacking the unfortunate henchman behind him in the temple. The hit dropped the henchman instantly. "Oops." Ron yelped in surprise.

Shego shook her head. "You have the most dumb luck of anybody I have ever seen." This time she took the lead, they had closed the distance between Professor Dementor and themselves by more than half. In their wake henchmen lay on the ground either unconscious or too badly injured to try to move.

"_The_ Ron has the skills." Ron dropped to his knees as a henchman tried to jump him from the front. Shego grabbed the man from behind and tossed him effortlessly to the side.

"Yeah I'm _sure_ it's skill." Shego dispatched the last henchman that dared to get back up after his beating. She threw him to her side like a rag doll, her hair still perfectly formed. "Are you going to take a shot at him or just stand there like an idiot?"

"Oh! Right." Ron turned and took careful aim with his arm extended towards Professor Dementor.

"But how? My plan was perfect-" His ranting was cut short by the sound of a compressed hiss, his limp form flopping over on the raised platform he was standing on. The remote control device he had held clattered to the ground.

"Simulation Complete." Eve announced, she materialized at the foot of Dementor's now frozen body. "Sub mission outcome: Time elapsed, four minutes twenty two seconds. Total number of guards, fourteen. Number of guards incapacitated 5, two guards sustained critical injuries. Overall success rating, 94."

"94? That was perfect. I didn't even kill anybody this time." Shego said annoyed at the results.

"No, you did not." Commander Evans called from behind them, she entered through the now visible holosimulator doorway. "Mr. Stoppable however, took an unnecessarily risky shot at Professor Dementor." Evans made her way towards Eve and knelt down at the site of the remote control device Dementor had dropped. "As you can see this device he was holding was dropped when you hit him with the stasis round. If this where to hit the ground too hard, or in the wrong direction, it wouldn't have mattered if you stopped Dementor." Evans picked up the device and tossed it to Shego. Shego examined the little device. "If Mr. Stoppable is going take a shot like that when you have to do the real thing, one of you has to be prepared to catch the triggering device if he is in possession of one."

Ron sighed. "There are way to many what if''s to consider. We don't even know if he will be using a remote do we?"

"Correct Mr. Stoppable. We are just trying to cover as many scenarios as we can in the time we have. You have to be prepared for anything." Evans leaned over to Eve. "Deactivate the simulation please." As soon as Eve nodded everything dissolved into nothingness, all four of them standing in the big empty room. "Never the less, you both did well this morning, far better than the first few scenarios from a few days ago."

"Ugh, don't remind me." Shego mumbled. Evans was referring to the first run through of a possible scenario, Shego ended up getting shot by a stray stasis round as she was fighting off the henchmen which resulted in an immediate termination of the simulation. The next day they failed another scenario when Shego had accidentally damaged an electrical panel and inadvertently killed Professor Dementor in the process, which wasn't the problem, his body ended up on top of the control panel to start the weapon.

"Your teamwork has improved dramatically over the last few days. That is the most important thing we needed to develop in order for this mission to move forward. I don't know what you did it but whatever you did looks like it's working."

"Well as you've been saying, there isn't room for problems." Ron grinned. "I think The Ronness has rubbed off a bit onto Shego."

"Fat chance Stoppable." Shego slugged him in the arm.

"Ow." Ron instinctively rubbed his arm. "Even without your glowing hand thing you still pack a punch Shego."

"My physical abilities aren't completely derived from my powers. Sure it gives me extra strength and an enhanced healing ability, but it took a strict training regimen to get where I am."

Ron looked her over for the first time since they had gotten to Mars station. _Well she does have the build of a well trained athlete._ "So thats why everyone has a hard time not staring at you. I'm not complaining or anything though..." Ron's mind started to wander, his vision trailing from her face.

Shego waved her hand in front of Ron's face. "Face. Up here, got it?" She said half irritated and half amused.

Evans looked a little uncomfortable at Ron's remark. "Mr. Stoppable, that was hardly appropriate."

His cheeks went red when he realized what was going on. _Oops, stupid hormones. _"Sorry!" Ron averted his attention to Commander Evans, quickly trying to change the awkward subject.. "So... any developments we should know about in the upcoming mission?"

"Right now, no there isn't anything new in terms of solid information. The only thing we do have is the blueprints to the Gradius tower. This afternoon you will need to examine the layout of the floors and where we think he is running his operation out of, comparing that against the research we have done on this."

"_Another_ simulation?" Shego said sarcastically, she crossed her arms and started to drum her fingers on her forearm.

Evans shook her head. "Not this time unfortunately. We didn't have the time to build a simulation based on the plans we have. Both of you will be reviewing everything in a meeting room that I have booked for the afternoon."

"...And what about in the meantime? More simulations?" Ron asked.

"If you want to, yes you can run through some more. Or you can do whatever you wish. You both deserve a little bit of a break."

"Hmm." Ron stroked his chin, seemingly thinking of what to do.

Before Ron could come to a conclusion she spoke. "I'm going to make a wild guess and say he's going to decide on something to do with food."

Ron's was dumbfounded. "You can't read minds now can you?"

"Well, what else do you do with Kimmie in your spare time? I've uh, observed both of you long enough to know its always centered around the Beuno Nacho."

"Well, I've got some matters to take care of." Evans cut in, she didn't want to deal with any more arguing at the moment. "Do whatever you wish until this afternoon." Evan curtly nodded, Ron acknowledged and Shego just ignored Commander Evans. Evans headed out the cargo door.

"If you need directions to the meeting room, just ask for me." Eve also decided to leave as quickly as Evans did, dissolving into thin air as soon as she finished speaking. Shego and Ron, along with Rufus where the only people left in the holosimulator.

"So... food?" Ron asked.

"How can Kimmie stand you sometimes, you have a one track mind."

"I'll take that as a yes then." Ron smiled, he headed for the cargo door. Shego just shook her head and followed him out of the holosimulator.

* * *

Ron was sitting with his feet propped up on the meeting room table, working his way through a Naco. Much to Shego's initial refusal to eat any of the fried food, Ron managed to get her to try a chimmerito. 

Shego was sitting across from Ron, half of the chimmerito was in her hands. "I'll have to admit, it doesn't taste terrible, but it's not something I'd eat every day. Nothing like a well rounded meal to keep you going."

"You're starting to sound like my parents. Not cool." Ron managed to say, his mouth half full with his Naco.

Shego smirked. "And what about eating with your mouth full?" She joked. Shego placed the last bit of her chimmerito on the plate and cleaned up using a napkin.

Ron checked his watch. "So what should we do now? The Commander won't be around for about an hour."

Shego considered his question for a few moments. "You have security clearance to get into Global Justice's database correct?"

Ron shrugged, he dropped his feet to the floor and sat straight up in his chair. "I don't know, I haven't tried to access anything but some Fearless Ferret episodes and make food." Ron leaned forward. "Why? What are you thinking?"

"Well, we are in the future, we have access to our own futures in the database, why don't we take a peek at what our futures hold for us?"

Ron shook his head, he held his hands up. "Nuh, uh. No way. Don't you remember what the Commander said about that sort of stuff? It can really screw things up if we start to dig into that." _Although it would be cool to see some things..._

"Oh come on, what's the worst that could happen? You end up running the place eventually anyway, that much I've figured out on my own."

Ron leaned back and mulled over the proposal. _She almost has a point, and I am curious about some things that will happen. On the other hand us accessing this, especially with Shego here could cause problems. Oh, what the heck we just won't access anything sensitive._ "OK, lets do a little digging. One rule though, we don't access anything sensitive, we don't want to have the possibility of accessing something that will alter time."

"Fine. You're the boss." Shego said sarcastically. Ron got up and walked behind the desk at the front of the room. He placed his hand on the biometric reader.

"Identity confirmed. Agent Ronald Stoppable." The vox voice rang through the speakers in the room. Ron turned to see the huge screen built into the wall behind him flickered to life, the lights in the room dimming to compensate for the extra luminescence. The standard image of the Global Justice computer interface started to destabilize, Eve's image taking it's place.

"What do you think you are doing?" Eve asked sternly.

"Uh oh. Busted." Shego muttered under her breath.

"We were um, going to do some research, on uh the current mission." Ron managed to stammer. _I am not good at lying._

Eve sighed. "Look, Commander Evans already knew you were going to try to do this eventually, so I was ordered to make sure you don't access potentially damaging information.. I will allow you to run searches of the past, but I will have the final say as to what you can see. Is that fair?"

Both Shego and Ron nodded. "We weren't planning to do anything wrong." Shego said, in all her completely fake sincere tone.

Eve showed no emotional response at Shego's statement. "As much as I know I can trust an _international criminal_ with that sort of thing, we have to be careful." Sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Shego just smiled and said nothing. Her eyes wandered back to Ron., who was leaning on the table at the front of the room.

Ron's face brightened up. "I know what we can look up first!" He quickly typed something into the keyboard and pressed enter.

Eve smiled at the query. "Interesting choice Ron. Displaying results now." An archive photo of Shego with a wide smile on her face appeared in the upper right corner of the screen.

"Hey, they caught a rare shot of your good side." Ron joked.

"Oy, I knew that promo shot from Go City would come back to haunt me." Shego put her head on the table. "Do we really have to go through my archive file?"

Ron chuckled. "You'll get your turn Shego. You just wait."

"Ron, shall I read back the file?" Eve asked.

"Sure might as well." He sat at the stool behind the table and watched the screen.

Eve nodded and started reading back the file. "Global Justice database entry 042A40VF. Subject name Shego, no known last name. Birth date unknown. Last place of residence unknown. Known relatives, Hego, Mego, and the Wego twins."

"Hold on a second Eve." Ron said, Eve paused. "Does Global Justice know anything about you?" He asked Shego.

"My personal information is on a need to know basis, I like my privacy when I'm not working." She shrugged.

"Eve, is there anything interesting about her archive file?"

"Hold on, searching." Eve's eyes seemed to dart erratically around the room. After a few seconds of searching she started to speak. "Not much to report, the contents is almost completely classified. There was a few incidences with Global Justice were they required her assistance at the request of the er- director of operations."

"You mean KP?" Ron corrected her.

Eve looked surprised. "How did you know that? You aren't supposed to know that."

"I saw a picture of Kim and myself in Commander Evans' office. Who else could it be?" Ron replied.

"Tsk, I will have to meet with the Commander to go over the relevant protocols now." Eve remarked.

"Work with Kimmie? Hah." Shego spat.

"According to the archive, you have, or rather will work with in in the future." Eve paused for a few seconds. "Oh! Here is something interesting." She tried to access the data in question.

"What is it?" Shego asked this time.

"Still trying to access the file." Eve fell silent, her eyes darting erratically as she worked. "Puzzling, I cannot access it, it doesnt show up as classified, but its secured with something I've never seen before. I've run every algorithm in my database, I can't open it."

Shego stood up and walked over to the screen at the front of the room. "What do you mean you can't crack it? Aren't you the most advanced AI in this place?"

"Yes, but this is unlike anything I've seen before. All I can tell you is that the file was secured well after it was created."

"So when was that, and by who?" Shego was starting to get impatient with Eve's runaround.

"It's a file from about six months after you will be sent back for your current mission. From what I can decipher of it, it was secured by one Director of Field Operations Agent Ronald Stoppable. You, in the future."

Ron perked up at the mention of his name. "What? Me?"

"Yes, you. There isn't much I can do though with it right now"

"Argh. Wonderful, something even remotely interesting and you can't get to it." Shego blurted out.

"If it's encrypted like this, it is like that for a reason. Even if I could decrypt it I doubt I could show you the results, it would breach of a quite a few protocols."

Shego refrained from a smart comment. Ron spoke first. "Fair enough Eve, we won't prod will we Shego?"

Shego rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Well, it's your turn, ask whatever you want Shego." Ron stepped back from the desk and offered her the keyboard. Shego nodded and gently brushed him a little further back. She typed in 'Ron Stoppable' and pressed enter.

"If you were trying to dig up dirt on me, I'll return the favor." She said smiling slyly.

"Displaying Results. Global Justice database entry 013J50DD. Subject name Ronald Stoppable. Birth place Middleton. Last place of residence classified." Eve paused momentarily. "Would you like me to recap anything specific?" Eve asked.

"Hmm." Shego thought. "Is there anything interesting in his file?"

Eve's eyes started to move quickly as she searched. "Found something. Now this is interesting, the same timeframe of data from Shego's file is encrypted in this file as well. Even same encryption method was used."

"I am going to guess that KP's file will have the same locked portion as well?" Ron said.

"Hold on, I'll check." Eve paused. "Yes, that is correct Ron. Her file has a locked entry as well at the same time."

"Whatever it is, it is something that I- err- my future self didn't want us to see. Oh well, we will find out what it is when the time comes."

"Whoop-de-do, I just _love_ surprises." Shego said sarcastically, spinning her index finger in the air. "I've got another question then. Who did the sidekick end up with?"

"Could you be more specific?" Eve replied.

"Who did the sidekick marry?" Shego rephrased her question.

Ron had a surprised look on his face, but stayed silent. "Data is classified." Eve said simply.

"Hmm." Shego tried another question. "Does Stoppable have any living descendants?" _This ought to be good._ She thought to herself.

"Yes, four direct descendants of Ron Stoppable exist. Shall I identify them?"

"Shego, we shouldn't really be digging this far..." Ron trailed off.

"Oh come on Stoppable, it isn't classified, its perfectly OK." Shego nudged him on the shoulder, a warm grin forming. "Please list Eve."

"Affirmative. Steven Stoppable, CEO of Beuno Nacho Inc, currently the biggest food chain in the world."

"Ironic." Shego quipped.

"James Stoppable, lead researcher for the R&D department at the LMU unification project."

"LMU?" Ron asked this time.

"Lowerton Middleton and Upperton unification project. The supercity project." Eve responded. Ron nodded. "The third descendant is Bernetta Yalvin, a museum curator in New York city." The last descendant of Ronald Stoppable is Ann Kimberly Evans, Commander of the Global Justice Temporal Security division."

Both Ron and Shego's jaws hit the floor. "She's... my great, great, great, great, great grand daughter?"

Shego quickly recovered at the revelation. "Didn't see that one coming. Seriously what are the odds?"

Eve's eyes went wide with shock. "You didn't know? I thought she had already told you. I think I've just done something I shouldn't have."

Shego glanced to her right, Ron was still zoned out. "Hey, Stoppable, snap out of it." She nudged him with her shoulder.

Ron snapped out of his daze. "I'm fine, I'm fine." _I should have figured that out earlier. The framed commemorative photo, her awkwardness when she addressed me. Geez Ron, why didn't you see it? _"Why would she keep something like that from me?"

"Because it would cause more problems than it would solve." Evans said as she walked into the small meeting room. She didn't look very happy. The lights in the room automatically increased to full brightness.

Shego decided to jump in before the Commander had a chance. "Before you go off on Stoppable, this whole thing was my idea, I forced him to do this." Ron gave Shego a cockeyed look, but said nothing about her defence.

"It doesn't matter who started it, we don't have time to lecture you on this. I've just received word that we have to push your mission ahead substantially." Evans' bulletproof posterior giving away to a tired expression.

"How far ahead?" Ron asked.

"As soon as I can deploy both you Mr. St-." Evans corrected herself. "Ronald. We have to cut this meeting short." Commander Evans turned to the view screen, Eve was still visible. "Eve, I need you to transfer all the necessary briefing and relevant information to a data cube. Please transfer it to airlock 3 in docking bay 1."

Eve nodded. "Aye, Commander." Eve's ghostly image disappeared from view, the Global Justice emblem replacing her image.

"Both of you, change your clothes. I've replicated your mission clothes and had them sent to your rooms. Once you've grabbed your things head down to docking bay 1, I'll brief you on the way back to Earth.." Evans finished.

All Ron and Shego could do was nod in silence. "Good. See you in 20." Evans replied and rushed out of the meeting room. As soon as the door closed Shego turned to Ron.

"This can't be good." She said plainly, a hint of worry in her voice.

"Why?" Maybe they just decided to go ahead with this as quickly as possible?" Ron asked puzzled at her statement.

Shego turned and headed for the door. "If they've decided to push this forward, then something big has happened in the past Stoppable. Whatever happened, it's got them edgy enough to push us out quickly." She turned and stopped midway through the doorway and turned. "Well, are you coming?"

"Yeah, I'm coming." Ron followed Shego out of the meeting room. _If something bad happened in the past, what was it?_

_

* * *

_

After changing into his fresh set of mission clothes, Ron tossed the rest of his personal belongings in his pack. Satisfied with how he looked he went to pick up Rufus and placed him in the cargo pant leg pocket. Ron walked over to the full length mirror. "What do ya think Rufus? It feels good to be back in mission mode." Rufus poked his head out and nodded in approval.

"Since when are you such a stickler for your appearance? I thought that was Kimmie's job." Shego was leaning on Ron's door frame, her arms crossed and smirking. She was suited up in her regular green on black jumpsuit.

Ron spun around. "Gah! Why does everybody have to pop up like that! It's freaking me out." Ron picked up his backpack and headed for the door. ""I see you're suit fits quite well too. It looks a little tighter than i remember though." Ron brushed past Shego.

"Hey." She placed her hand on his shoulder to stop him, but quickly pulled her hand away. "It's the same as before, so don't knock the style."

Ron turned his head and smiled. "Nothing beats _The Ron_ style." He continued to walk down the hall towards the elevator. Shego jogged to catch up with him.

"You don't have much style Stoppable, Kimmie has you beat in that department." Shego said shaking her head. "But not by much." she added.

"Don't hate the playa, hate the game." Ron said, he stopped and pressed the button to open the elevator doors.

Shego could barely maintain her composure, she held back her snickering as best she could. "Here's a tip for _The Ron_. Speaking like that doesn't score you too many points with the women."

Ron stepped into the elevator car, Shego followed behind him. Ron shrugged. "Hey, what can I say? Just trying to be myself." He waited until the elevator door closed. "Docking bay 1." They waited for the elevator to ascend, but the elevator didn't budge.

"That's odd." Shego said, she moved in front of were Ron was standing and manually typed in the destination. The elevator thrummed to life. "The audio system must be broken. For once since we got here it isn't your fault that its broken."

"Ha ha." Ron said sarcastically. "You should consider dropping the evil thing and going into stand up."

"What, quit my lucrative career path? I don't think so." The elevator slid to a stop and the doors opened to the hallway to the airlock branches. Shego walked out first. Ron caught up and strode next to her.

"So what do you think is going to happen when we get back. We going to do this thing?" Ron asked.

"How would your Kimmie put it, _'No Big_'? I think I err- we can handle Professor Dementor without too many problems." They both turned towards airlock 3's branch. Commander Evans was standing at the end of the hall with another Global Justice agent. Evans' expression was quite dark.

"Well, were here, and we are on time." Ron said. "The elevator's speech thing wasn't working though, just so you know."

Evans dismissed the agent she was talking to. "I am aware of that, we had a data failure on the AI server. Eve's program was damaged in the process, the system techs are trying to figure out what happened."

"Is she going to be recoverable? Her program I mean." Ron asked.

"We don't know at this point. It will take some time to recover the damaged systems, if its recoverable at all." The Commander held out a little cube the size of a golf ball. "She did however manage to transfer the data onto this before the systems failure took place. On this is procedures on dealing with Professor Dementor's weapon as well as the Tempus Idol. I know it's a little big to be carrying around, but Eve opted for the more secure and higher capacity data module."

Ron took the little cube and placed it in his pack. Puzzled, he asked "Thanks, but what do I do with it?"

"After the problem with Dementor is dealt with, you will hand this over to Wade Load." Evans motioned for them to enter the airlock to the waiting shuttle. Both Shego and Ron complied. The doorway closed behind them, the door in front of them hissed open to an even smaller shuttle than the one they had arrived on the planet. The little shuttle had just enough room for five people comfortably. Commander Evans took the helm at the front. Ron and Shego sat on each side behind her. All three of them fastened their harnesses. "There is one ground rule when you start this mission. You are not to come in contact with anyone in the past until your mission is complete."

Shego's features remained stoic, Ron on the other hand looked utterly disappointed.

"Aw man. Why not?" Ron complained.

"Because Ronald, nothing can compromise this mission, even if you think that Kimberly Possible could be an asset. If you do encounter her, you may use her as a resource, but you must complete your mission under any circumstances. Do not under any circumstance deviate from the plan, there is too much at risk." Commander Evans turned her attention to the controls in front of her. She tapped a few of the buttons and brought the shuttle to life.

Ron sagged in his seat in defeat. "No outside contact unless absolutely necessary, got it." Ron watched Shego as she took a look out the window. "So Ann, I can call you that right?"

Commander Evans sighed. "Yes you may Ronald."

"Are we going back on the Echo?" Ron scanned the windows for the huge ship.

Evans shook her head. "No, we are not. I persuaded the Research and Development department to loan the division a prototype shuttle for this trip. We will be able to get there in about a quarter of the time." Evans averted her attention to the control panel. "Hang on, this part gets a little rough." Evans started to type in a key sequence. The small shuttle broke Mars' atmosphere and accelerated forward at an incredible velocity. The hull of the shuttle started to shudder at the speed it was going.

Ron gritted his teeth. "Are you sure that this is safe?"

"Its perfectly safe Ronald, this is normal, it will subside momentarily once we reach the correct speed." Evans yelled over the noise from the hull.

"What about you Shego, you doing OK? You look a little greener than usual." He managed to take a look at Shego, who tried her best to hide her anxiety of the situation.

"I've done just about anything you can think of in my line of work, but flying in an experimental aircraft I'm not in control of is something I'm not a big fan of."

"It could be-" Ron yelled. Everything within the cabin of the shuttle was quiet again, all that could be heard was the dull electronic hum of the computer consoles. "worse." he finished, lowering his voice.

"Now that wasn't so bad now was it?" Evans swiveled in her chair. "We should be orbiting Earth in a few minutes. Is there anything you want to go over before we get there?"

"I have one, why didn't you tell me who you really were at the beginning?" Ron asked.

Commander Evans froze at the question. "Well... Ronald I thought it would be a little awkward if I were to disclose that information to you at all. I would prefer that we keep this as professional as possible, I don't want to tamper with the timeline anymore than we have to. Back to the task at hand though, Is there anything related to the mission that you want to discuss?"

This time Shego decided to ask a question. "Where are we being dropped off?"

Evans pulled down a screen from above her and opened a map on both of the consoles in front of Ron and Shego. "I will be reinserting you a few blocks away in a secure location from the Gradius Tower. As you've already seen in your briefings from a few days ago this is ground zero."

Shego shook her head at the site. "No that isn't the best place to do that. Drop us off at the site you took us from a few hours earlier. We need a little time to prepare for this."

"If I do that, how will you get to Los Angeles in time?" Evans asked.

"I'll deal with that, I have my own resources back there I can use." Shego replied, her arms crossed across her chest.

"Ronald, this is your call, you have the final say in the field insertion. If you choose to be dropped off in that location, I can only give you a couple extra hours."

Ron stared blankly at Shego. _Why does she want to go back to Middleton first? My brain is screaming no at the notion, but my gut is saying to trust her. That just sounds crazy Ron, trusting Shego?_ "If she thinks thats the abandoned site better drop point, then that is the new drop point." Ron said finally.

Commander Evans was surprised at his response, but allowed it.. "If that's what you want to do then I'll put you there." Evans spun around in her chair at the sound of a beeper. "Were almost in orbit around Earth. The deceleration thankfully isn't a rough one, so we can prep for transport right now. I need both of you to stand on the pads at the rear of the shuttle."

"Uh, we aren't going to land first?" Ron asked.

"No. Reinserting matter into the time stream is a little easier than pulling a fractured one such as both of yours out. I can do that from orbit safely."

"Yanked out of a temporal rift, and now beamed long distance back in time. Great." Shego muttered. She stepped into the small alcove that Evans had indicated to at the back. Ron did the same on the opposite side.

"Orbit achieved." Evans got out of her chair and pulled another console from the ceiling of the shuttle. "I'm configuring the temporal array to place you at the abandoned site outside Middleton's limits for 8:00AM. You won't have much time to get were you need to be, so do not waste any time." Evans finished her input. She picked up the lightweight briefcase that was at the foot of her seat and handed it to Ron. "The MLS, its fully loaded and the case comes with refills of all the cartridges you need." She stepped back from the alcoves wither her hand on the suspended controls. "Are you ready?"

Shego nodded in silence. Ron nodded as well. "You ready Rufus?" He looked down at his cargo pocket. Rufus popped out and nodded as well. Ron patted his head.

"Good luck, and godspeed." Evans snapped a crisp salute and tapped the confirmation button. A warm tingling feeling enveloped Ron, the faint smile of Commander Evans fading away to infinite white nothingness. Just as quickly as everything stopped existing, the gradual dimming of the bright white light gave way to the view of a dense group of trees. The sun looked like it had just broke over the horizon, the dew glistening on the needles of the pine trees.

_That's odd, The trees seem shorter or-_ Ron yelped as he fell a few feet to the ground. "Aww man, why does that always happen to me?" Ron sat up and pulled Rufus out of his pocket. "Good thing you're alright. Now were is Shego?" Rufus shrugged at his question. A flicker of white light from above Ron caught his attention. Shego's form appeared directly above him, she yelped as well as she fell towards Ron, landing directly on top of him.

"The transport systems they have aren't terribly accurate." Shego muttered. They were face to face, within three inches of each other. Both of them were completely motionless, hesitant to move for almost a minute before Shego rolled off of him and stood up.

"Awkward." Ron muttered under his breath, he tried his best to hide the uneasiness of what had just happened. _Well that was... diferent._

"Hmm." Shego examined the bracelets on her wrists. She easily broke the lock on each bracelet, the green glow returning to her gloved hands. A wicked grin forming on her face. "Much better."

Ron scooted himself back a little. _Uh oh, her help might be too good to be true._ "Shego... What are you doing?" Ron trailed off, a hint of fear in his voice.

Shego extended a hand, the glow dissipating from it. "Oh come on, I'm not going to hurt you. Our uh- differences are still on hold remember?" Her features changed to a more annoyed look.

Ron took her hand and she pulled him up off the ground. "Just making sure." Ron brushed himself off. "So how exactly are we going to get to Los Angeles? There isn't exactly much that's useful here?"

"There is more than meets the eye to most things Stoppable. Just stay back and watch." Shego walked a few feet behind him towards the clearing beside the now completely derelict lab they had been not even 8 months ago. Her hands started to glow as she knelt down and ran her hands across a section. A metallic click sounded and Shego stepped back to were Ron was standing. The ground directly in front of both of them cracked apart, the rumbling of the panels covering the ground were almost deafening. Shego's fighter jet slid into view as the platform it was on moved to ground level.

"Now _that_ is something you don't see every day." Ron said amazed.

"I had the jet stored here while Dr. D did his thing." Shego started to walk towards the jet. "What can I say? I like my toys."

Ron shook his head in disbelief at the sight of the jet. _Toys? That's an understatement._ He followed Shego to the plane to help out with preflight preparation.

* * *

Middleton Penitentiary 

"Move it Lipsky." The prison guard pushed Drakken out to the fenced in compound at the rear of the prison.

"It's Dr. Drakken you-" He raised fists shaking them together, the cuffs clattering together from the movement. The prison guard put his hand on his billy club. "Wonderful prison guard." Drakken timidly finished.

"That's better." The guard smirked, he leaned up against the inner wall of the fenced area.

"Why did I ever think turning myself in was a good idea?" Drakken muttered to himself. He walked outwards to the far end of the small area. This area was designated for high security inmates for their time outside, the new prison warden thought it was too dangerous to have them interacting with others more than necessary. Dr. Drakken heard the faint sound of jet engines approaching. Curious at the sound he looked up to see what was flying so low to hear it. After a few moments of the ramping up sound of the jet engines a dark green and black jet streaked across the prison compound, the design and colors strangely familiar to him. Dr. Drakken froze in place, one word locked in his mind. _Shego._

EOC


	10. Burnout

Kim Possible - Temporal Directives

FF By P.C. Denton

Author's note: Next chapter, you'll just have to wait and see (don't want to ruin anything!)

Burnout

* * *

Outside Los Angeles – Present 8:36AM

It only took about fifteen minutes for Agent Bauer to make it to Kim's position. His vehicle pulled off the freeway and parked a few feet away from were Kim and Bonnie were waiting. "Mornin' Agent Bauer. Sorry to call in a favor on your day off." Kim apologized to Agent Bauer, who had just closed the door to his government issued SUV. He pulled off his aviators and put them in his jacket pocket, revealing tired eyes.

"Not a problem." A subtle smile formed on his face, his seemingly permanent five o'clock shadow now more apparent than before. "Anything for the person who helped prevent the abduction of President Palmer. And please, just call me Jack, I'm off duty right now." He shook Kim's hand.

"This is Agent Rockwaller, she's with Global Justice." Jack extended his hand and shook Bonnie's, she put on a friendly smile but said nothing. "We're here to-"

Jack cut Kim off. "Don't tell me a thing, what Global Justice does is none of my business, our working relationship works better that way." He motioned for them to follow him as he started back towards his vehicle. Kim started after Jack first, Bonnie picked up her pack and followed behind them. "I've been notified by your contact Wade to drop you off at a vehicle rental shop just inside town. Unless something has changed since then, would you like to be dropped off there?" He unlocked the doors, Kim and Bonnie piled into the rear seat of the vehicle.

Kim nodded with approval. "Sounds good." All three of them buckled up and Jack pulled back onto the number 5 freeway inbound to Los Angeles. The traffic on the freeway was unsurprisingly light, _Odd how little traffic there is, Global Justice must have something to do with that_. Kim thought. After a couple minutes of silence inside the car Kim spoke. "So Jack, how is your daughter? Still working the government job?"

He glanced back through the rear view mirror. "Yeah, Kim got transferred out of CTU not long after the incident with the president you helped deal with. She's doing fine though. What about you, you still holding up?"

Kim's features sunk slightly. "Still alive, that's what matters."

"That's the truth." Jack nodded, turning his attention back to the road ahead.

Kim stole a glace at Bonnie, she looked like she was lost in thought. Kim nudged Bonnie with her shoulder. "You OK Bonnie?"

Bonnie sighed, still staring out the tinted window. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Just a little shook up over the airplane thing."

Kim patted Bonnie's shoulder reassuringly. "You did good back there, they've trained you well."

Bonnie turned to face Kim, a mixture of anger and worry in her eyes. "Kim, I froze up up there, just for a few seconds, but I did. With all the textbooks and training they make you do, it doesn't completely prepare you for the real thing."

"Don't worry about it Bonnie, we got through it. Everybody gets the jitters in situations like that their first time. You'll get used to it, eventually."

"That's what my instructors keep telling me too, I'm having a hard time believing them after what has just happened." Bonnie said defensively.

"There is quite a few things they can't really teach you Agent Rockwaller, it comes from experience." Jack added, he turned onto the freeway exit. "I've done some things I'm not proud of in my work, but letting it get to you personally is a bad thing to let happen." Kim nodded at his support.

"I'll deal with it." Bonnie sighed and continued to watch the passing buildings zoom by.

Jack glanced back again through the rear view mirror, his eyes barely visible through the sunglasses. "Leave her be." Kim mouthed. Jack gave a subtle nod and returned his attention to the road. _Oh Bon Bon, don't start flaking out on me now, this is definitely not the time to do so._ Kim adjusted her seating and settled in. Not even after a minute of rest, the Kimmunicator went off. She flicked it on. "Go Wade."

"Hey Kim, I see that Agent Bauer has picked you up. I just want to update you on the Drakken end."

"What did you find? Anything relevant?" Kim asked.

Wade shifted forward in his seat. "Sort of, if anything it points towards him being clear of any involvement in this. I've confirmed that the Synthodrone file at Global Justice was indeed accessed at the research facility that was broken into. The plans were lifted from the network using one of the missing researcher's logins."

"OK, but how does that clear Drakken?" Kim asked puzzled.

"Well, I accessed the outgoing communication logs in the prison's database, there was no conceivable way for him to contact anybody on the outside. My current theory is that Professor Dementor already knew of Dr. Drakken's research in Global Justice's database. The only thing that doesn't fit is that he didn't change the Synthodrone solution formula to fix some of the problems in it's design, Dementor should have spotted the weaknesses in the formula."

Kim's brow furrowed. "Could the attempt to kill us with the Synthodrones not be related to Professor Dementor's plans? I don't think the Professor would build Synthodrones that had faults."

"Well, that was the other thing I wanted to talk to you about. I went a little further back in the access logs for the Global Justice database. I noticed something odd in an entry from a couple weeks before the break in." Wade paused, he looked a little distraught.

"Well? What was it?"

"I checked what was accessed, the only thing was the Synthodrone files. I did more digging at the strange entry because it didn't have a user ID coinciding with it, it looks like a hacker did it. Whoever did this is good, real good. They bounced their connection of at least two dozen different points before I lost the trace completely. The real kicker is that they managed to bounce off my connection in the process, and I didn't even notice it until now."

Kim sighed. "So there might be a second group of bad guys to deal with? Great."

Wade nodded. "I'll run with what I have on this. This isn't good if they got past my defenses that easily without me knowing about it.. I'll let you know what I find as soon as I can."

Kim smiled. "Thanks Wade."

"No problem Kim. Oh and one more thing, you will need to coordinate your plans with Dr. Director at Global Justice, I've put them on your Kimmunicator."

"You rock hard Wade." Wade nodded and disconnected. Kim shot a quick look at Bonnie, she appeared that she was half listening to the conversation between Wade and herself.

Bonnie shifted her attention to Kim. "So you think that somebody else besides Professor Dementor is out to get us?" Bonnie asked, her features grim.

"Just a guess Bonnie. Until we know for sure, we have to assume that Dementor is behind it." Kim put a reassuring grasp on Bonnie's clenched hands. Bonnie pulled away.

"Well, we did handle the airplane sitch pretty good, after all things considered. If we made our way out of that one, I don't think whoever they are will succeed with whatever they are planning." Bonnie formed a feeble grin.

Kim leaned back in her seat. "I guess your right B. That was handled well." _Agreeing with Bonnie on something Kimmie? That's unheard of!_

Jack pulled into the rental branch parking lot. "We're here."

Kim nodded. She extended her arm towards the front of the vehicle, Jack grasped her hand and shook it again. "Thanks again Jack." Kim scooted out of the car, and Bonnie extended her arm and shook Jack's hand as well.

"It was nice to meet you sir." Bonnie said.

"Likewise madam." Jack replied. He watched as Bonnie made her way out of the vehicle.

Kim moved to the open driver's window. "If you ever need help again, call me, beep me, you know what to do."

"I will. Good luck with your mission." Kim and Bonnie backed up as Jack turned and headed out of the parking lot and down the street. After his vehicle disappeared around the corner Kim turned to Bonnie.

"I wonder what Wade arranged for us to drive?" Kim pondered, her eyes wandered across the cars in the lot.

Bonnie shrugged. "You should know, he's your nerd." She turned and wandered down the line of parked rental cars.

Kim frowned at the comment. The door to the little office on the lot swung open. Kim turned to see a plump man jog out towards her, a set of keys in hand.

"Miss Possible?" He managed to say, out of breath from jogging the short distance the short distance.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Here are the keys for your car. All the paper work has already been taken care of by a company called GJ?"

"Ah, yes. Which one is it?" Kim motioned down the line of cars. Bonnie was making her way back towards Kim.

"Unfortunately we didn't have the vehicle to the specifications requested." He pointed to towards a sleek yellow sports car. "We took the liberty of upgrading your rental at no extra cost."

Kim looked at the car. _Great, so much for not drawing any attention in this thing._ "Thanks." The man nodded and walked slowly back towards the office. Kim glanced back at the car, Bonnie was already in the drivers seat. "No way Bonnie, I'm driving." Kim laughed as she headed for the door.

* * *

Kim pulled out onto the freeway towards downtown LA. The road was still unusually clear. _What doesn't GJ have a hand in nowadays?_ Kim glanced over at Bonnie, who was now in the passengers seat, a rotten look on her face. "You doing OK Bon Bon?"

Bonnie just grumbled something Kim couldn't quite make out. Kim scanned the mirrors, the only vehicles within visible distance was two black sedans with tinted windows. _Well, not completely empty anyway, probably GJ following up on us._ Kim shifted her attention to the road ahead. Kim tried Bonnie again. "So, Bonnie. Have you ever met Dr. Director yet?"

Bonnie still looked like she was in a bad mood, but she responded. "Briefly, she greeted the new recruits when we were all herded into one of their op centers."

"What did you think of her?"

Bonnie considered for a few moments. "I don't know what to think of her, she seemed like a well guarded person. All i could really tell is that she was by the book."

"From the _wonderful_ experiences Ron and I had had with her, she seemed all cloak and dagger, but a true professional. Honestly I don't know if i really want to pursue a career with them. Dr. Director appears to have taken a liking to my unique skill set, but from the training I've done so far from the special forces unit they have around, the only thing I don't like is the-"

"Guns." Bonnie had turned to face Kim.

"Yes, the weapons training." Kim finished her sentence.

"No. GUNS!" Bonnie pointed out the drivers side window, her face turning deathly pale. One of the black cars Kim had noticed earlier had pulled up beside them matching speed, two drawn handguns were sticking out the passenger side window, a distinctive black crescent shaped tattoo could be seen on both forehands.

"What the- Get down Bonnie!" _Stupid thing to miss Kim, you should have caught them approaching._ Four bullets tore through the door windows, the last bullet narrowly missing Kim's shoulder. In an instant Kim slammed her foot on the brakes, she struggled to maintain a straight line as the car swerved erratically. The man with the handgun pulled the handguns into his vehicle and accelerated quickly from the now stopped car. Kim managed to sneak a peek over the steering wheel, smoke from the freshly heated tires wafting in the air around them, the smell seeping in through the shattered windows. "You aren't getting away that easily." She growled, gripped the steering wheel and floored the accelerator.

"Kim... what are you doing?" Bonnie tried to keep the strain out of her voice, she shook the broken glass out of her hair.

"Whoever that was who was trying to kill us, I'm betting it was probably the same people that blew up that airplane." Kim changed to the same lane and shifted up a gear. She rummaged in her cargo pants pocket and produced the Kimmunicator. "Here." Kim tossed the device in Bonnie's lap. "Get Wade on the line, I need him to track that vehicle."

Bonnie complied, she fumbled momentarily with the little device. Wade's image flickered onto the screen. "Uh, Wade?"

"Bonnie? What are you doing on this line?" Wade asked, confused.

"No time to explain all the details, do you have a location lock on us?" Bonnie said quickly, she stole a glance forward to see Kim was gaining on the assailants.

Wade tapped furiously on his keyboard. "Yes, I've got a confirmed lock. What's happening?"

Bonnie ignored his question completely. "There should be another car in front of us, a black one. Can you keep track of it for us?"

Before Wade could respond Kim added. "Wade, there should be a second car that looks the same close by, try and locate that one too."

Wade nodded and started typing again. "Kim, I'm on it, but whats going on?"

"Wade, not right now!" A hint of irritation creeping into Kim's voice. She paused to collect herself. "Look, the passenger in the car in front of us just tried to gun us down. I don't why he did, but this migh be the only chance to find out who's out to get us."

Wade's eyes went wide at her remark. "Oh my god..." He trailed off, his face brightening up after a few excruciatingly slow seconds. "Got something Kim, check behind you, your second mystery vehicle is right on your tail, and hes gaining on you. I've got a lock on the one in front of you as well, I'll be able to track both of them anywhere it goes."

Kim shot a glance back through the rear view mirror, the second black car moved into the lane parallel to the one they were in."Bonnie, are you buckled up?"

Bonnie double checked her seatbelt. "Yes. Are you thinking what I think you're going to do?" Bonnie said nervously.

"I don't know. Only one way to find out." Kim slowed down enough for the other car to catch up with them. She could barely see through the tinted windows the silhouette of one man in the drivers seat. Before she could maneuver behind the car the driver turned hard to the right, slamming into the drivers side of Kim's car. Bonnie yelped at the impact, the Kimmunicator slipping out of her hand and onto the seat. "Hang on, this is going to get a little rough!" Kim yelled. She shifted down a gear and maneuvered behind the other car.

"Kim, there is a turnoff half a mile from your current direction, its probably the best place to force the car off the road there." Wade had turned up the volume of the Kimmunicator. Bonnie scrambled to pick it up off the seat.

"On it Wade." Kim responded. Kim followed within a couple meters of the car in front of her. The driver has swerving from left to right trying to throw her off so he could get behind her. After observing his trail Kim abruptly accelerated forward, ramming the backside of the other vehicle, the deafening grinding of the metal scraping between the cars could be heard throughout the inside of the car. "Just returning the favor." Kim muttered under her breath. _Global Justice isn't going to like the condition the car is going to be in after this._ Both cars separated, pulling a large chunk of the entwined bumpers from each car. Kim tried her best not to hit the fallen debris, the chunks whipped past them beneath the car.

"Was that really necessary?" Bonnie said sarcastically as she adjusted herself in her seat. She looked down at the Kimmunicator again to see if it was still functioning.

Kim shrugged. "What can I say, aggressive driving." She moved into the lane to the right of the other car. "Bonnie, take the wheel, we have to switch places." Kim thumbed open her holster and pulled out her trademark hair dryer.

"What at this speed! Are you crazy?" Bonnie exclaimed.

"You said you wanted to drive, now take the wheel and drive." Kim concentrated on the road ahead, Bonnie hesitated for a split second on her decision.

"Fine, lets do this then." Bonnie grabbed the steering wheel with one hand as Kim slipped under Bonnie's arm. The seat swap was complete after a few seconds, Kim took her foot off the accelerator and Bonnie replaced it with her own. Bonnie strapped herself into the drivers seat, her knuckles white from how hard she was gripping the steering wheel.

Kim had readied her grappling attachment to the dryer. She rolled down what was left of the broken passenger window as low as it could go. "Keep the car as steady as you can Bon. Think you can do that?"

Bonnie nodded, her vision locked straight ahead. "I think so." Bonnie smirked. "Just don't fall out Kim." she added.

Kim shook her head and smirked in return. _She's staying cool, good. _ "Just don't get to close to the side of the road Bonnie." Kim pulled herself midway through the window and she propped her arm on the roof of the car. Kim took careful aim at the car's rear tire.

Bonnie propped the Kimmunicator on the dash in front of the steering wheel, Wade was still receiving a feed from the device. "I can't see, what is Kim doing?" Wade said, his voice somewhat strained, he watched from the live satellite images he was receiving.

"You are the genius aren't you? She's going to use her grappling hook to take out the tire."

Wade started to freak out. "She's doing WHAT? There is better ways-"

Bonnie cut him off. "Busy driving here, I'll call right back." She disconnected from the conversation, Wade's image blinking out.

Kim yelled back into the car. "Bonnie, get a little closer, I don't have a clear shot."

"Sure thing." Bonnie accelerated a little more, the car sluggishly crept forwards. "Is that better?" She yelled back.

"Perfect." _Now to bring this little adventure to an end._ Kim fired off the grappling hook, she had already disconnected the rope from the hook and overpressurized the firing mechanism to ensure the tire would blow out. The grappling hook hit the spinning tire with perfect accuracy. The tire immediately exploded from the impact, the rubber completely shredded to pieces. _Spankin._ Kim smiled to herself. She quickly slipped back into the passenger seat and strapped herself in. "That should get him to stop."

"Lets hope that he doesn't end up knocking us around before he does." Bonnie laid off the gas as the car in front of them drifted to the left into the cement barrier. After a few meters of grinding against the cement the car rolled to a stop. Bonnie slowed and stopped a few meters away from the now stationary vehicle. She put the car into park and was about to get out to follow Kim.

"Stay here Bonnie, I'll check it out." Kim tried to open the door but it was crushed shut on the passenger side. Sighing, she boosted herself out of the window and slowly approached the black car. The highway was completely empty at this point, the only sounds was the ticking of rapidly cooling metal from the car in front of her. _Must of knocked the driver out._ Kim thought as she stepped a little closer, she was only a dozen feet away from the car now.

_Bweeeeeee_. A high pitched sound started to emanate from the damaged car. Kim froze, her eyes going wide with surprise. _Detonator arming. It's a trap._ The realization set in immediately, Kim turned to run in the opposite direction, a look of surprise in her eyes. Not even after Kim had taken three steps, she could feel the wave of heat and pure force of the explosion behind her. The last thing she could see was Bonnie stepping out of the car, her mouth open yelling something Kim couldn't quite make out. Kim hit the road hard, her thoughts and vision blurring as she willed herself to stay conscious. She saw a faint image of Bonnie running towards her, Kim's ears were ringing, she could only see Bonnie's panicked yelling. Kim rested her head on her forearm. _Crescent_... the thought lingered in her mind before she fell into blackness.

* * *

Bonnie hovered over Kim, who was now laying in the back of the rental car. Thankfully the rear passenger doors were still usable after the little road battle that had just happened not even a few minutes ago. "Oh geez, she's out cold." Bonnie complained aloud. _Calm down Bonnie, just do what your emergency medical training has taught you._ Bonnie drew a deep breath and exhaled. She had already checked for any broken bones before moving Kim. Besides a few scrapes on her arms and legs she didn't appear to have any serious injuries, or even a concussion for that matter. _It must have been the explosion's shock wave that knocked her out, or the hard fall._ Bonnie collected herself and made her way out of the car. Glancing quickly over at the inferno that was still burning at what was left of the other car, she shook her head. _What a waste of life._ She though somberly as she grabbed the medical kit out of what was left of the trunk of the car. She rummaged through it until she found what she was looking for, a vial of Ammonium Carbonate. _This should get her going._ She made her way back to the backseat of the car, and uncapped the little vial. She moved the opened end across Kim's nose, immediately Kim's nose wrinkled at the smell and she bolted upright. Bonnie jumped back surprised, almost falling out the open door.

"Ugh, how long was I out." Kim asked, she started to rub her forehead. Her eyes darting around wildly.

"You're welcome." Bonnie said annoyed. "You were walking towards that car and it exploded. You were out cold from that explosion. I managed to get you back here and made sure you were alright."

Kim's eye locked onto the burning wreck of the car in front of them. "Thanks Bonnie..." Kim trailed off. "Somebody really wants us dead." Kim muttered.

"But why? I haven't even done any assignments yet."

"I don't know B, this has got me too." Kim moved forward and out of the vehicle, Bonnie got out from the other side.

"Anything feel broken? You took quite a hit out there."

"Nothing is broken, at least as far as I can tell. I'll be fine Bonnie, just a little sore." _Sore is an understatement Kimmie, you haven't felt this raw since the last time you fought with Shego._ Kim went for the Kimmunicator on the dash and keyed Wade.

"Kim! Are you guys OK? I lost the satellite feed just after that car exploded." Wade's image flickered into view, worry in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm a little roughed up but I'll live." Kim said as she walked back towards the burning wreckage. She glanced back to see Bonnie standing staring at the fire from the front of the rental car.

"Kim, hold the Kimmunicator at arm's length, I'm going to run a scan on you, not that I don't trust you... We can't risk your personal safety after all." Wade said sternly.

Kim was about to argue her fitness but backed off. Silently she complied. Five seconds later Wade looked over the results. "Minor burns on your arms, but otherwise nothing to put you out of the game for a while. You should probably see a doctor when you get to the Global Justice post."

"Wade, I feel fine. I'll do that when We're done with Professor Dementor." Kim insisted. "Please tell me something good about this exploding car Wade."

"Not much to tell Kim. Fortunately the driver of this vehicle was just a Synthodrone, as well as the fact that the car was rigged with explosives as you've unfortunately had to experience first hand."

Kim knelt down to take a closer look at the inside of the driver's side, the putrid smell of burning Synthodrone ooze billowed from the fire. "Nothing like burning Synthodrone goo to start the day off right."

"You two should get out of there before the local authorities arrive. I'll get Global Justice to clean up this mess."

"Sure thing Wade. Oh, and please tell me you tracked down the first car?"

Wade frowned at the question. "Unfortunately, no Kim. After the car entered the downtown core it just disappeared from all sensors. Satellite, electronic, everything."

Kim frowned in return. "Back to square one then." She paused, a fragment of a memory resurfaced. "Or is it? Wade I remember something about the shooter. He had a little black crescent shaped tattoo on both of his hands."

Wade brightened. "That's something I can run with. I'll take a look and see what I can come up with."

"Thanks Wade."

"No problem Kim. You guys better get going, Dr. Director is waiting for you." Wade said.

"Later." Kim disconnected and tossed the device in her pocket. "You still have the keys Bonnie?"

Bonnie nodded and pulled out the keyring. "Yeah, here you go." Bonnie tossed the keys to Kim.

Kim hefted them in her hand and tossed them back. "You drive."

* * *

The rest of the trip was spent in silence. Thankfully the drive was just a few minutes away. Bonnie pulled into the empty parking lot that was marked on the GPS from the Kimmunicator. Bonnie got out first. "Doesn't look too inviting does it?" She said across the roof of the car.

Kim nodded. "It's no Club Banana anyway." Kim glanced at the dilapidated building in front of them.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Bonnie asked. She walked around to the rear of the vehicle.

"It's what Wade marked on the Kimmunicator so it has to be right." Kim shrugged.

The rusted metal doors from what looked like the staff entrance to the run down building creaked open.

"This better not be another trap." Kim went into a defensive stance.

"I'm getting tired of being shot at as well." Bonnie mirrored her stance. Both of them watched as a blue clad woman with an eye patch on her eye stepped into view.

"Welcome Kim Possible, Agent Rockwaller. I apologize for the delay." Dr. Director paused to take a look at the rental car she had arranged for them. "Bad traffic on the way here?"

"You could say that. We were attacked on the way here, I have Wade working on it." Kim replied. Dr. Director motioned for them to follow her back into the building, both of them complied.

"If Mr. Load requires any resources from us he is welcome to do so in his investigation." Dr. Director walked through the front door, Bonnie closing it behind them.

"I'm sure he will if he needs to." Kim paused at the sight of all the equipment set up in the makeshift base of operations in the center of the warehouse floor. Global Justice agents were scurrying about setting up all the mobile computers and monitoring equipment in the cleared out space they had created. "So what's the sitch with Professor Dementor?"

"A few items have surfaced, some of which are greatly disturbing to our intelligence reports." Dr. Director stopped at a big flat panel and brought it online, schematics of the office tower flickering onto the screen. "Upon superficial examination of the plans, it looks like an ordinary office building. The plans, the owner, and even the company that is building it all seem legitimate."

"From the data that was dug up in the package that Wade gave us it all looked genuine." This time it was Bonnie who spoke.

"That is correct, and what we had thought initially as well. Upon a more thorough search into the data, we started finding dead ends on most fronts. Falsified plan approvals, to fake business fronts. You name it, it's been faked."

"Seems like a lot of work on someone's part." Kim asked.

"That is what we were wondering as well. All but one of the paper trails surrounding the building ended up being a dead end. We tracked one of the false front companies to Mr. Demens, or as he is more widely known, Professor Dementor. He funded the entire project from the ground up."

"Not surprising, Dementor is known for his elaborate schemes. This is sounding more and more like something he would try to do." Kim said.

"The forged building approval isn't what has in a bind. It's the actual design of the building itself. As I had said earlier, at first glance the plans look like an ordinary steel and concrete based building. Even if you went out and looked at the real deal right now, it would look like any other tower in downtown LA."

"What's so special about this building then?" Bonnie said impatiently.

"I was about to get to that Agent Rockwaller." Dr. Director typed into the keyboard in front of the big monitor. The blueprints dissolved to a 3D display of the office building. "Upon further inspection of the design of the building there is a few unique properties. For instance, the supporting beams on each corner of the floor are connected to a separate ventilation unit that is located curiously near the top of the building."

"What's odd about that? Air conditioning units are usually found on the roof or on the top of the building." Bonnie asked annoyed.

"Because there is already units on the roof of the building tied into the ventilation system." Kim guessed.

Dr. Director nodded. "Correct Kim." Dr. Director moved the 3D diagram to one of the edges of the building and zoomed in. "The second ventilation unit are interconnected to these tubes running down the length of the building. Digging deeper into the plans and we noticed something disturbing." Dr. Director zoomed in again to a portion of the piping, revealing what looked like a generator and a air compressor on every floor.

"What are we looking at?" Kim said as she leaned in closer to examine the diagram.

"A dispersion unit. It is of a custom design, no doubt designed and built by Professor Dementor." She tapped the keyboard again and the image zoomed out to show the little black box that was stolen along side the dispersion unit. "I was afraid that I would have to disclose this information to anybody..." Dr. Director trailed off.

"And that is..?"Kim insisted.

"The invention that was stolen, I do know what it is and what it does." Dr. Director zoomed in on the image of the black box, the little box opened on the screen revealing a metallic cylinder with a small glass window on the side. The contents of the vial looked like liquid mercury. "Project Alpha Nine, the nano-technology research project."

"As in the little micro robots?" Bonnie asked.

"Correct." Dr. Director nodded again. "The project was being developed for a multitude of purposes. One such possible use is as a weapon." Dr. Director brought up an image of the little robot, it looked like a spider with clamps at the tips of its legs.

Bonnie shuddered. "I hate spiders." She muttered.

"What kind of damage could these things do?"

"By themselves, nothing. In order to program the bots to do anything you would need a team of engineers in order to do so."

"So that's why Professor Dementor kidnapped the team working on it, he needed them to build a program for him to use the things." Kim concluded.

"Precisely."

"But what could he do with the little robots?" Bonnie asked puzzled.

"Our best guess based on the plans of the building, he is planning to release the nano-bots into the air. For what purpose we do not know, it could possibly be a biological threat that the nano-bots will administer once airborne, or even some form of infection once the bots have been ingested into the blood stream. It is imperative that we stop him before he gets the chance to release them."

"Let's go in and stop him then. I'm sure Bonnie and I can do it before he gets a chance to release whatever he's planning."

Dr. Director frowned. "Unfortunately, getting into the building is not the easy part. The entire building is equipped with state of the art defense countermeasures." Dr. Director brought up schematics of the security grid of the building on the screen. "The building has everything you can possibly think of. An army of henchmen, laser grids, pressure sensitive floors, and automated laser turrets to name a few. The Professor made sure that the building would be as secure as possible."

Kim smirked. "Sounds like a piece of cake. Wade should be able to deal with most of the security systems, and Professor Dementor's guards are no big. You think you can take a few guards Bon?"

"If you can, I shouldn't have a problem."

Kim ignored the subtle jab. "We can head out as soon as possible Dr. Director." Kim rubbed the back of her neck. "We will probably need some new transportation though."

"I was hoping you were ready, You can load up on whatever supplies you need in the mobile armory along the north wall of the building. As for your ride, you can use one of the Global Justice SUV's parked at the loading bays on the opposite side of the building."

"Great." Kim turned to Bonnie. "You need to get anything?" Kim asked.

Bonnie thought for a few seconds. "A couple things actually. I'll be over at the armory." Bonnie made her way over towards the makeshift tables serving as the armory.

"We will be in constant collaboration with Mr. Load on your progress, as well as provide any information as it comes to light. Good luck Kim Possible." Dr. Director gave a subtle bow and headed off to talk to one of the agents working on a computer.

Kim sighed. _So Dementor has gone off the deep end, he isn't even holding the world ransom this time around. Just straight to the bad part of the evil villain plan._ Kim shook the thought. She headed over to the armory, she could she Bonnie holstering a couple handguns. "Bonnie, what's with the guns?"

"Uh, Kim? This is a field operation, and Dr. Director said to take whatever we thought was needed." Bonnie sneered. "Don't tell me you aren't going to bring a gun, because you know you should be."

"Of course I'm not going to! I don't do guns. You should know that B."

"It's your loss then." Bonnie replied neutrally. "Anything else we will need if you don't want a gun?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Well, we will need a couple zip line kits." Kim turned to the GJ Agent. "Do you have anything that would do the trick?"

He nodded silently and walked over to an armored box behind him, he pulled out two small aluminum briefcases. "These should fit the bill just nicely Miss Possible. Two portable, single use, self contained zip line systems. Just aim were you want to go and fire." He handed one to Bonnie and one to Kim.

"Thanks. We had better get going B." Kim started for the loading area, Bonnie followed quietly. Just as Kim took a few steps her Kimmunicator started to jingle. Kim set down the zip line case and activated the device. "Go Wade."

"Hey Kim." Wade's expression looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"Are you doing OK? You look a little... pale." Kim's features hardened with concern.

"I'm fine, but I thought you would want to see this as soon as possible." Wade paused and typed into his keyboard for a few seconds.

"See what, something relating to Professor Dementor?"

Wade lowered his voice. "No, not exactly. Do you remember that radiation reading I had picked up on _that_ mission eight months ago?"

Kim's jaw tightened. _Why does he have to bring that up now?_ "Yes... I do." Kim said somberly. Bonnie stood a in front of Kim looking down at the Kimmunicator.

"Well, I just received information of similar readings from the very same site from a few hours ago. As you can see the readings are almost identical" Wade's image was replaced with two graphs, they shifted to the center forming almost perfect overlays. His image reappeared. "I pulled some satellite photos of the area from approximately the same time frame. Something very strange appeared there..." Wade trailed off.

"What? Come on Wade, out with it." Kim said coaxingly.

"It's best if I just show you. Transferring raw photos to you now. Kim, I've already quadruple checked the photos for authenticity, they are as accurate as it gets."

Kim's heart skipped a beat she stopped breathing. A photo of Ron and Shego walking towards a jet plane. Bonnie looked just as shocked as Kim felt. Kim managed to say only say one thing. "He's alive."

EOC


	11. Ice

Kim Possible - Temporal Directives

FF By P.C. Denton

Author's note: A somewhat eventful chapter, I have something big planned to close up this story a few chapters from now, just have to stay tuned. Oh, and thanks to all that have reviewed so far, It's great to have any sort of criticisms in order for me to improve my skills :)

Ice

* * *

Global Justice Field post – downtown Los Angeles – Present 10:45AM

Kim continued to stare at the image displayed on her hand held, her mind was racing. _But how is that possible, I saw both of them die? Why are they back? What the hell is going on?_ The satellite photo flickered to the big flashing words 'BREATHE!'. Kim snapped back into focus, she took a deep breath. Wade's image returned to the screen. "Whew, I thought you were going to pass out there for a second." Wade said relieved.

"But... How Wade. How is this possible?" Kim stammered.

Wade shrugged. "I have no idea Kim, this baffles even me. As far as I can tell they pretty much appeared out of thin air. There was just an instant of elevated levels of that strange radiation that was picked up, but just as soon as it appeared, it dissipated."

"Are you sure it's them? I mean the real Ron and Shego? This would be a pretty low blow to fake something like this right now." Kim asked. _If he is indeed alive, why now? Were they in hiding or something? He's got some explaining to do if it's him._

"As far as I can tell they are living, breathing people. The sensor net that was set up on that area for monitoring purposes did pick up humanoid bio signs, as well as as reading that matches pretty much up with Global Justice's profile of Shego. Unless the sensors are completely malfunctioning, they aren't Synthodrones or some other kind of trick."

_This is getting too weird._ "Can you tell me anything useful about this then Wade?"

Wade sat up in his seat. "Well, I tried contacting the aircraft by every means I have at my disposal. Even some of the not so conventional things, but no luck on that. Either communications are not working on Shego's aircraft, or she is simply ignoring communications completely."

Kim frowned, aggravation seeping into her voice. "And how is that useful?"

"Well, in my attempts to contact the jet were of no use, I did manage to extrapolate were they are going. What I don't understand is why."

"What is the most likely location Wade." Kim said forcefully, half hoping that her guess wasn't going to be the destination.

"Los Angeles. At the current rate, they should be there in 45 minutes tops."

Alarms started going off in Kim's head. _Why are they coming here? Why is Ron willfully with Shego? He better not have done something stupid._ "Do you think they are headed here because of Professor Dementor?" Kim speculated.

Wade leaned back. "Honestly Kim, I don't know what to think anymore. First we have Dementor going off to do something as extreme as a biological threat, no demands or anything. A possible second faction that is out to get you and Bonnie, and now we have Ron and Shego suddenly reappear on the same day that this is all happening. None of this fits together at all."

"Ron appearing and the Professor Dementor sitch seem pretty convenient to me, as far as wanting us dead, that's still out there. Wade, could you keep trying to get in contact with Ron, please?"

Wade nodded, he set down his cup. "Sure thing Kim. If I do manage to get anything, I'll let you know right away. Don't worry Kim, as bad as things are right now, knowing Ron is well is the first good thing that has happened today."

Kim let a subtle smile form on her face. _He's right Kim, as crazy as the day has been so far, this is good news. _"Yeah, you are right. Keep me posted." Wade nodded and the Kimmunicator fell into standby mode, Wade's image replaced with Kim's logo. Kim looked up to Bonnie, she had remained silent through the entire conversation. Bonnie's expression was still of stun and shock.

"You OK Bonnie?" Kim asked. _Seeing Ron for her must be a shock too, she took his death pretty hard. She had been pretty rough to him over the years, but I think it was more about me than him._

Bonnie shifted her gaze to her feet. "Yeah, its just that seeing Ron... alive..." She trailed off.

Kim picked up the zip line casing. "I know Bonnie, this is difficult to believe, very difficult. As much as I want to get to the bottom of this, our current sitch is a little more important." Kim started for the loading bay.

Bonnie turned and raised her voice. "Kim." Kim stopped and turned to Bonnie. "If you want, I can get a couple Global Justice agents to take your place if you want to leave."

_Concern? From Bonnie, now I think I have seen everything today. _Kim's expression softened, she formed a subtle smile. "Thanks for the offer B, but I think Professor Dementor is more important right now. Besides, Wade is tracking Ron and Shego in real time. If anything comes up, he'll let me know." Kim motioned with her free hand. "Now come on, lets do this."

Bonnie's new attitude was short lived. "Fine, you had better not be a liability then." She pushed past Kim towards the loading bay.

Kim turned and followed. _You are one complex person Bon Bon. I don't think I'll ever understand you._

_

* * *

_

Kim had let Bonnie drive downtown to the Gradius tower. The traffic on the way downtown was a contrast to what the freeways had looked like earlier. Traffic was moving pretty slow, cabs weaving everywhere, an unreal number of people going about their own business, and of course the bike couriers that seemed to whip past the slow moving traffic on top of skillfully dodging everything in their paths. Bonnie stopped at another red light. She drummed her fingers on the steering wheel for a few seconds, but she decided to break the uncomfortable silence that was present since they left the Global Justice post. "So Kim, you think Ron and that Shego lady reappearing today, of all days has something to do with Professor Dementor?"

Kim glanced inward to Bonnie. "I don't know B, if it does have something to do with our mission, and that is Ron _and_ Shego together, he- they both have some serious explaining to do." Kim turned at the sound of a horn from behind them, a cabbie looked angry as he was hammering the horn. Bonnie started forward again.

"Geez, it just turned green. Hold your horses." Bonnie muttered, she recomposed herself. "If it is him, I'm pretty sure he'll have a good reason for being gone this long without at least contacting you. If anything from observing your missions from senior year told me anything, you're relationship just got stronger."

Kim's eyebrow perked. "Wait a minute, how could you observe us?" She asked.

Bonnie shrugged as she turned right down another busy street. "Don't look surprised, Global Justice has quite a bit of information on your mission in their database. They made us observe some of your methods, something Dr. Director had apparently introduced to some of the instructors."

Kim reminisced briefly, Bonnie honking on the horn snapped Kim out of it, another cab driver cut in front of her. "Like I would expect anything less of Global Justice." Kim chuckled. "This is rare Bonnie, but I think you're right, he- they probably have a good reason for being gone this long."

"Rare? Kim, you should know this by now. I'm always right." Bonnie snorted, she checked her mirrors as she came to a stop at another red light. Both Kim and Bonnie sat in silence as the pedestrians crossed the street in front of them.

"So, uh you ever zip line before?" Kim asked, trying to change the subject.

Bonnie sighed. "Yeah, first week of training the instructors at Global Justice put us through our paces to see were everybody was in terms of fitness. That task was something I would like to put behind me." Kim noted that Bonnie shuddered slightly at the thought.

"What happened?" Kim asked.

"Bah, I don't want to talk about it, but to put it bluntly I don't exactly like being suspended by a cable and a wheel."

"But you can jump out of a plane no big?"

"Well, when the plane is exploding I didn't really have a choice did I?" Bonnie snapped. "Can't we just use the jet packs?"

Kim shook her head at the suggestion. "Too noisy, and it creates too much of a scene with the exhaust. This is how we have to go in. Pull into that parkade." Kim pointed to the left towards the entrance to an office building underground parking area. Bonnie looked upset at Kim's firm decision but didn't argue it. She waited for her chance to turn against oncoming traffic.

Kim glanced outside to see the nearly completed Gradius tower. The tower looked like a huge building made almost completely with glass, all four corners of the building had what looked like pillars with a perforated design lining the outer layers. The perimeter was still fenced off, the usual construction signs about safety procedures lined the fences. _It looks even sleeker in person._ Kim let out a low whistle. "Professor Dementor has really outdone himself this time, the design is amazing."

Bonnie stole a quick look before turning into the garage. "Too bad it's only purpose is for evil."

* * *

Kim stood beside Bonnie at a set of elevator doors on the main floor. They had already spoke to the building manager about getting access to the roof. The manager was more than happy to allow them access the moment they mentioned their names. _Wade must of thought ahead and got us access. What doesn't the guy think of?_ Kim thought to herself. Kim glanced around at the lobby area. There was all sorts of people bustling in and out of the building, going about their own regular business in their own lives. Kim sighed. _Must be nice to be able to just no know about some of the things that go on in the world, or simply not to care._ Kim's wandering eyes fell upon a security guard sitting at the front desk. Kim nodded in acknowledgment, the security guard did the same, but he continued to watch them. _Can you blame him? Look how the both of us are dressed._ Kim shook the thought, she glanced towards Bonnie. Bonnie was tapping her boot impatiently, her arms folded across her chest. A little boy with his mother was standing next to her, waiting for the adjacent elevator to arrive. She looked down to the little kid.

"What?" Bonnie snapped. The child jumped at Bonnie's voice. He grabbed his mother's hand, who dragged him into the elevator going to the parkade level. As soon as the door closed Kim spoke up.

"Bon, was that really necessary?" Kim watched the count on the elevator move down to 'M' A subtle ding and the door's slid open, a half dozen people flooded out.

"I don't like little kids, especially the little brats that like to stare." Bonnie muttered, she walked into the now empty elevator and pressed the button to the maintenance level at the top.

Kim followed behind her, shaking her head. _Bonnie sure has some great people skills._ As Kim turned around, the elevator doors closed, revealing a brushed metal finish. Kim and Bonnie were the only two on the elevator going up, it thrummed to life. Kim watched patiently as the elevator quickly ascended, Bonnie was leaning on the back end of the elevator car, she had the zip line kit out of it's case. She shouldered the rifle-like mechanism and took a look down the length of the shaft. Kim noticed that they were only a quarter up the way to the top. _Slow elevators._ Kim decided to try and loosen up a little. "What you gonna do when we get done with this Bon?" Kim relaxed her tense stance, she leaned on the wall adjacent to Bonnie.

Bonnie considered Kim's question for a moment, she then lowered the zip line unit. "Back to tri-city University, finals are coming up and I don't feel like doing summer courses." Bonnie looked up towards Kim. "What about you?"

"I don't know, probably resume training with the boys at Global Justice. If the Ron thing turns out to be real though... I'm not sure what I'll do." _Great job Kim, bring down the conversation._

Bonnie decided not to prod. "You should head to the University or something in September, I'd guess your parents would be happy if you did." Bonnie offered.

_Not a bad idea, I could do the training thing and school at the same time._ Kim filed the idea away for later. "Maybe Bon, I'll just have to ride the next little while out, see were I am." Kim said finally. Another muted ding, and the motion of the elevator coming to the stop put both of them on alert. Both of them stood as the doors slid open in front of them, revealing a fairly well lit hallway. "This way." Kim motioned, she headed down the left side to the set of stairs to the roof. Bonnie followed behind. Kim stopped at the doorway and swiped the proxy card given to her by the building manager over the embedded scanner built on the wall. The readout on the top of the scanner flicked to green and the door lock automatically clicked open. Kim pushed the door open, revealing the sun bleached cement that covered the entirety of the roof.

Bonnie stopped to look around. "Pleasant, now where's the pool?" She shielded her eyes from the beading sun. The only thing on the roof was the ventilation unit's exhaust system protruding from north end of the building.

"Bonnie! Lets go, we don't have all day!" Kim yelled from the south side of the roof, she had already prepped her zip line unit.

"Coming." Bonnie muttered as she jogged up to Kim.

"OK, we go down three floors below." Kim pointed at the target. "Once we're over there we make our way upwards, quietly. Since you insisted in using a gun, don't shoot anything unless absolutely necessary? Got it?" Kim said, trying to sound as authoritative as possible.

Bonnie gave a mock salute. "Yes Sir."

Kim ignored Bonnie's remark. "Fire when ready then." Kim turned towards the Gradius tower and shouldered her zip line unit. _Here goes everything._

_

* * *

_

Ron drummed his fingers on the flight controls. He was bored. _She sure doesn't like to chat at all._ Ron thought to himself. Ron slouched back in his seat, he tried to adjust the uncomfortable safety harness keeping him in the cockpit's secondary seating. _Its been about a week for me since we've been gone, but over half a year has passed here. I wonder how much has changed since then? Maybe Kim is heading to the same objective we are? Shego blocked all incoming transmissions to prevent any form of unnecessary contact. I guess the Commander is right, any external contact could really screw things up._ He peeked out the side of the cramped cockpit, Shego was flying very low to the ground to avoid unwanted attention. The farms dotting the landscape whipped by very quickly. Ron sighed and looked back towards the front of the jet, he could see Shego's perfectly raven hair shift occasionally as she adjusted controls on the aircraft. "Hey Shego, you think I could fly for a bit?"

Shego chuckled and shook her head. "Uh, no way Stoppable. I don't think you are qualified enough to fly a paper airplane let alone a state of the art jet. I value my safety a little more than you probably think."

"Oh whatever, it cant be much harder than extreme jet fighter III." Ron persisted.

"That game? Ha, what a joke that is. Its probably the least difficult _simulator_ if thats what you want to call it."

Ron frowned. "I do hold the second place ranking back in Middleton. It's supposed to be near real."

Shego smirked. "Second place? Who holds first place?"

Ron thought for a second. "Hmm, I think the initials are SHG. Never seen him play though, no way I could get the kind of scores that guy is getting."

"That he is a she Stoppable."

It took Ron a little bit to make the connection. "That's you? No way."

Shego smiled. "Stoppable, I do have a personal life you know, its not all evil villain twenty four seven. I don't live in a cave if that's what you think."

"Hey!" Ron raised his gloved hands. "I never said that you didn't. I just don't see you doing that sort of stuff. You're well, uh..." Ron trailed off.

"A 'chick'? Well duh, I know that. Can't a girl have a little fun the way she wants to? I'm not your average woman Stoppable. Like you and Kimmie, I do try to live a normal life on the side."

"Oh really? Where?" Ron asked. _I always figured she lived with Drakken, guess I was wrong._

"Oh yeah, just let me cook up some cookies first." Shego said sarcastically. "I'd have to spend all sorts of money to set up a new identity again."

"Kim and I both don't need any secret identities to hide behind, maybe your side isn't so great after all." Ron grinned. "You could always come back to the good side."

"Not gonna happen Stoppable. If you want to stay for the rest of the flight, I suggest you stay clear of my personal life." Shego raised her hand to a red hat switch. "Unless you want to test out the ejection systems of course."

_She's joking... At least you hope so._ "OK... OK. I'll just shut up then." Ron sunk in his seat.

Shego lowered her hand from the control panel, back to the flight stick. After a few moments of silence between them, the only sound was of the supersonic jet turbines outside. _Great, why the hell do I feel bad now. He's just a stupid sidekick_. Shego let out a loud sigh and set tapped the controls in front of her to set the jet to autopilot. She leaned back in her seat and rested her head on the headrest, she closed her eyes and bit her lip. "Look Stoppable, you gotta loosen up a bit, I''m not going to launch you out of the jet anytime soon. I keep forgetting that you aren't the same kind of annoying as Drakken can be, so excuse my shorter than normal temper."

Ron looked down to Rufus, who was sitting in his lap. Rufus gave him a puzzled look. _Less annoying? I guess that's something._ "It's fine Shego." Ron finally replied.

Shego ran her index finger across the forward control panel edge. "So... You think Kimmie will make an appearance at the Gradius tower? I can't imagine little miss goody good would miss out on that."

"Probably, I don't think Wade would miss something this big as well, and I doubt Global Justice in this time would let it slide either." _At least I hope she's there, I really want to see her._

"Having her there probably wouldn't be such a bad thing, she had better not start anything with me today though, I'm not in the mood to deal with two problems." Shego said in a flat tone.

"I'll be able to get Kim to amp down if she is there." Ron said, the cockpit falling silent again.

"So... How is the Kim and Ron thing going, since the er, Beuno Nacho incident?" Her voice wavered a little.

_Embarrassed? Now that's something new I've never seen from Shego._ "It was going good the last year and a bit, we had decided to take everything slowly. Didn't want to ruin anything that we had built together for so many years. Then this future-past thing happened. I don't know what Kim is going to think about us now, for her its been almost a year since I've been gone, and we've only been gone less than a week. To say the least it's going to be weird reunion." _I never thought I'd be talking about this sort of stuff with Shego._

Shego opened her eyes, but remained leaned back in her seat. "Don't be so dramatic Stoppable, if she loved you then she will love you now." She said calmly.

"Yeah..." Ron muttered, not sure how to respond.

"At the end of all of this, it's up to you to decide if you want to continue were you left off Stoppable." _Damn it Shego! Stop dropping hints like that! He's the enemy!_

Ron considered her statement. _She's probably going to rip my hand off right about now, but what the heck!_ He leaned forward and put a hand on her shoulder. "Thanks Shego, you're right, it is my choice."

Shego involuntarily flinched at the gentle touch. Shego broke out into a cold sweat, her heart started to race. _What the hell should I do now? Great job girl, keep telling yourself to keep your job from your personal life, and you start to get feelings for of all people the buffoon? He is a nice guy and all, but seriously! _ Shego sat frozen for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, her mind made up she slowly brought her hand up towards Ron's. A beeping started emanating from the control panel in front of her, the digital readouts flashing warnings. _Saved by the bell. _Shego thought, she felt both relieved and disappointed.

Ron pulled his hand back, a little confused. "OK, I didn't know you had alarms too." Ron half joked.

Shego leaned forward, she disabled autopilot and took control of the aircraft. "It doesn't Stoppable. Its a proximity sensor alert, something has a weapons lock on us." She scanned the readouts in front of her. "Dementor is the one with the weapons lock from his tower, its pretty weak so it's nothing huge like a missle, but we'll be in range of whatever it is in just over 30 seconds."

"What! You have a plan to deal with it?" Ron exclaimed.

Shego considered her options. "Are you any good at Tank Commander?" She asked quickly, she started working on some controls to her left.

"Yeah, I'm not bad at it. Why?" Ron jumped in his seat as two control sticks slid out from the side panels.

"Because you're going to be doing a little shooting. The controls are the same sort of idea as Tank Commander, just aim with the on screen reticule and fire."

Ron took hold of both sticks, he fiddled with them to see how the gun handled. The turret's display in front of him moved with his motions. "Seems simple enough, so aim and fire?"

"Yes Stoppable." Shego repeated. "Try not to let your shots stray, it can get kind of messy in tight areas like this." Shego paused, watching the aircraft's readouts. "We are now in within weapons range." Shego scanned her readout a second time, carefully adjusting the jet's trajectory.

Ron squinted at the display in front of him, examining the rapidly approaching building in front of him. "I don't see anything."

"They haven't tried to shoot at us yet, good. My guess was right, they don't have any big guns for sure now. We will be in visual range any second now, prepare for anything Stoppable."

Ron glanced out the side of the jet, the view of densely packed buildings whipping by quickly below. He tightened his grip on the turret controls. "Ready for anything." Ron concentrated at the reticule on screen as the tower's roof came into complete view. He adjusted the angle of the camera and noticed something odd on one of the glass panels on the north side of the building. A hole was cut into it, not much bigger than a manhole cover. Two cables from the building across the street were run between the two buildings on either side of the fresh hole._ Weird, must be Global Justice? Or maybe it's Kim?_ He put the thought on the back burner, more pressing matters at hand. Ron swung the view back up to the top of the tower.

Shego checked her readouts. "Mobile heat seeking rockets. I'm reading at least twenty henchmen up there. I only see three of them with the launchers, the rest have light arms. You see them?" She adjusted the jet's propulsion systems, switching over to vertical mode.

Ron nodded. "Yes, I see them." Twenty two red markers appeared on his screen, Ron rotated the reticule carefully panning across the landing pad on the roof of the tower.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Get rid of them!" Shego said, she was keeping the jet stable, she had it circling around the top of the building from a safe distance.

"Wait, What? Shoot them? No way." Ron exclaimed. _I'm not gonna kill anybody today. No way._

Ron could see a faint reflection of Shego on the cockpit's glass, she didn't look very happy at his response. If it weren't for the harness holding her in, she probably would have had no problem persuading Ron by force. "You're going to start shooting, this isn't an option." She tried to keep her tone level, recognizable strain creeping into her voice.

Ron continued to monitor the screen in front of him, but loosened his index fingers from the triggers. "I won't kill anybody, we'll just have to find another way in." _I couldn't live it down._ Sweat started to bead oh Ron's forehead.

Shego couldn't keep her self composed. "You idiot! Start firing, we're sitting ducks up here, they have a damn weapons lock on us. If you don't do anything because of your so called compassion, they sure as hell won't show any compassion towards you." She yelled in the soundproof cockpit.

"I'm not going to do it! There has to be another way." Ron shot back, raising his voice.

Shego went for the control panel in front of her. "If you want something done right, don't send a man to do it. I'll do it then, release control of the turret."

_Don't let her Ron! Think! There has to be something else you can do._ Ron's eyes went wide, he had an idea. _Let's hope the building plans the Commander had were are accurate._ "Not today Shego." Ron said simply. He adjusted the reticule's target and pulled both triggers, the vibration from the cooling ring on the barrel of the turret could be felt under Ron's seat.

Shego let a small smile form on her face. _The kid-err Ron does have some balls if he's got a little encouragement._ She half-watched her feed of his screen as the henchmen prepared to fire off their weapons, the turret's payload started to stream out a few seconds later. Bright orange beams lanced from the underside of the jet, striking the cement directly in front of the closest henchmen. The impact of the beam threw fine cement dust everywhere as it blew a hole through a portion of the cement, Professor Dementor's henchmen near by jumped back, the closest to the first strike tossing their weapons and diving backwards. Shego's tone was more relaxed. "Uh, Stoppable, I think you missed by a few feet."

Ron's attention was fixated on his screen. "Nope, it was right on. Just keep the jet moving, oh and you have anything like a grappling hook on this jet?"

Shego looked puzzled. She adjusted her trajectory again. "Yes but-"

"Good. Prepare it for use. We might need it in a few seconds." Ron said, he fired off another blast, taking out another five meters of concrete a few meters away from the first hole. Professor Dementor's henchmen had all regrouped to the center of the landing pad, they weren't sure what was happening.

Shego sighed. _Stoppable better know what he's doing_, She tapped the panel to the left of her. "Alright, I've transferred control to your console. Now stop trying to hit them and hit them!" Shego forced the jet hard to the right, avoiding the incoming laser fire below.

"I'm not trying to hit them, just hold on." Ron waited a few more tense moments before the last target moved into view. _Lets hope the building schematics are accurate then._ He adjusted his aim and fired off another burst into the concrete helipad, the last of the stray henchmen scrambling away from the newly formed gash in the ground. Ron released the turret controls. "Done."

"What do you mean done? All you did was put three crappy shots into the ground." Shego yelled.

Ron stayed calm. "Just watch." He reconfigured the grappling hook controls. "Move over the top of the pad please."

_Why are you letting him boss you around? You're getting soft Shego..._ She throttled forward, the aircraft responded instantaneously.

"Good." Ron said. He punched the fire button, a dull thump could be heard from the mechanism releasing the huge hook. It fell limply from beneath the aircraft, sans the tether cable. Shego watched as the hook impacted the pad below, the guards on the helipad were confused, but soon looked around them. The concrete was disintegrating around them. The henchmen tried to scramble to the outer edges of the helipad but it was too late, the concrete collapsed beneath them, falling to the floor below.

Shego let out a small whistle. "Creative solution Stoppable. I'll give you that. It would have been far quicker to just shoot them." She leveled the aircraft's hover over the now destroyed landing pad.

Ron smiled in victory. "It got the job done, that's what matters." Ron watched as the turret controls retracted into their standby position. "Anyway, I know you wouldn't have killed them if you were the one shooting, you would have come up with something else." Ron added. _I'm pretty sure anyway._

Shego bit her lip. _Would I? As far as Ron knows I've done some pretty rotten things in my time before working with Dr. D. Geez, am I that transparent? _"Don't be so sure Stoppable." was all Shego could say. She sat absentmindedly playing with the controls, pretending to work. "So now that you had the wonderful idea to destroy the roof, how the hell are we going to land now?"

Ron smiled sheepishly, he rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, uh, I didn't think of that..." he trailed off.

Shego though for a few seconds, she had an idea."Well then." Shego released her restraints. "You ever rappel from a helicopter?" She grabbed two lightweight rolls of rope and handed one over her head to Ron.

"Yeah, a couple times. Why?" He took the rope from her hand.

"Good, because that's how we are going in." before she disengaged the cockpit hatch she could see Ron's reflection, his eyes were wide. Shego smirked to herself. _He sure doesn't seem to like surprises, I'll have to remember that._

_

* * *

_

Kim gave Bonnie the hand signal to stop, Kim was at the edge of a wall on the far end of the floor they were on. She peeked down the dimly lit hall. Kim looked back to Bonnie who was on the opposite wall ten feet behind her, she signaled to run across to the other side of the hallway Kim was looking down. Bonnie nodded silently and lowered her handgun, she went into a low run and came to a stop parallel to Kim.

"Do we really need to do this?" Bonnie hissed across to Kim. She had a handgun lowered to her side, peeking around the corner to make sure it was still clear.

"Yes Bonnie, now keep quiet!" Kim whispered back. "We don't want to attract more attention than we need to." Both of them had encountered a few of Professor Dementor's little surprises on the level they had entered in. Kim had gotten Wade to disable the sensor network for the automated turrets and cameras on the level. "Only a few more levels to go Bonnie." Kim glanced down the hall again, the stairwell door was diagonal to her twenty feet away, the hallway was still clear. "You go first, head to the stairwell, now." Kim motioned with her head to the door.

Bonnie scowled and nodded, she pushed away from the wall and moved slowly towards away from the corner. She aimed her gun ahead in preparation for anything. Not even five steps and the sound of an explosion reverberated through the building, the electrical systems momentarily fluctuated, emergency lights flickered on in the halls. Bonnie froze, at the sound and turned back towards Kim, who was also surprised at the sound. _What the hell was that?_ The sudden erratic beam of a flashlight from the far end of the hall Bonnie was in shook Kim back into focus. _Uh oh, guards._ Kim jumped into action, she rushed towards Bonnie and pushed her into the open closet across from the stairwell. Kim closed the door as quietly as she could.

Bonnie pushed away from Kim. "Why are we in here? You coming out of the closet or something?" Bonnie sneered.

Kim glared at her. "Oh shut up B, now is not the time for your stupid comments. There was guards just around the corner from us, they would have seen you. Whatever that sound was must of alerted them."

Bonnie looked back towards Kim. "What was that anyway?"

Kim shrugged. "I don't know." She pulled out the Kimmunicator. "Hey Wade, can you tell me what just happened?"

Wade looked surprised. "Hey Kim, I was just about to call you, about that, it's Ron with Shego. Here I'll just show you a video feed." Wade's image wavered to the a video of both Ron and Shego rappelling down from what looked like one of Shego's jets.

"That looks a lot like the top of the Gradius tower Wade. Are you telling me the're here?" Kim was stunned. _Why would either of them be here? Kind of convenient isn't it Kim?_

"Yes, there are there, that's a live feed. They blew the helipad on the roof completely to bits. You probably heard it I'm guessing."

"Well that does sound a little like something Shego would do, always one for the destructive angle. No luck contacting Ron yet?" Kim asked, hope in her voice.

Wade shook his head, his expression becoming neutral. "No, I haven't. He's literally right on top of you, try to get in contact with him?"

"If I can I will." Kim said.

"Were are you guys? It looks kind of cramped." Wade asked, an eyebrow raised in question.

Bonnie was about to say something smart, Kim gave her another piercing glare. She kept her lips closed. "We were making our way to the stairwell to get to the level we needed."

"Are you still below floor 38?" Wade asked.

"Yeah, we had to get in a few floors lower than I had anticipated, its the level above us. Why?" Kim replied.

Wade smiled at Kim's response. "Good, get to the security command room on that floor, I'll be able to disable anything Dementor has, it should make your job a little easier. Think you can arrange a little detour?"

Kim nodded. "I think so, I'll let you know when we get there. Oh, and thanks for the heads up on Ron."

"No big Kim. Be careful out there, both of you." His image flickered from view, the Kimmunicator went into standby mode, she pocketed the device.

"Ready?" Kim asked Bonnie, who just nodded. "Good." Kim grabbed the door handle, readying herself for anything laying ahead. _Dementor I can handle. Ron and Shego working together and add that they are now here? What the hell is going on?_

EOC


	12. Miss

Kim Possible - Temporal Directives

FF By P.C. Denton

Author's note: This chapter took (quite) a bit longer than anticipated (heavy workload will do that..). But here it is! The last few chapters, not including the last part, will be in real-time pretty much, just to let you know now. The last few chapters shouldn't take nearly as long, as I've got rough outlines for what's left to be written up. So enjoy!

Miss

* * *

Los Angeles - Gradius Tower 1:03 PM

Kim cracked open the door just enough to catch a glimpse of the emergency floodlight's off yellow glow in the hallway. Bonnie standing ready behind her. _Backup systems haven't kicked in yet._ Kim turned to face Bonnie and whispered. "Get ready to run for the stairwell, hopefully we can get to the security office before the power goes back on line. As soon as I'm out, you follow."

Bonnie looked like she was about to complain, her features were barely visible in the little light that the cracked door was letting in. "Lead the way." She managed to mutter, sighing. She drew one of her handguns up from her side.

Kim was about to prop the door open a little more when she froze in place, hearing footsteps. _Uh oh, the guard is coming back._ She eased the door back to were she had it previously, a sliver of the outside was visible. The lazy beam of the flashlight steamed through the crack for a split second as the guard swayed the beam towards the other end of the hall. Kim counted back from ten, synchronizing with his gradually fading footsteps. At ten, she opened the door enough that she could peek around the corner of the door. She saw the guard, he stopped at the end of the hall facing away from them whistling to himself. Her eyes fell on the rifle he was holding. _Damn, armed. Dementor isn't playing around. Henchmen doing even building security._ Kim glanced back at the stairwell door. _About 8 meters from here... _Kim moved quickly, she pushed the door open enough for her and Bonnie to slip through. Bonnie was startled at how quickly Kim had bolted from the doorway.

"Wha-" Bonnie managed to yelp before cutting herself short, cupping her mouth with her free hand. Bonnie showed visible relief, the guard thankfully didn't hear her. She crept up towards the edge of the door,to see were Kim had ended up, she had the stairwell door propped open with her arm, Bonnie could see Kim wasn't amused that she didn't follow behind her.

Kim's eyes locked with Bonnie's. _Not good. _Kim thought as she shook her head slightly.

Bonnie furrowed her brow at Kim. '_What?'_ Bonnie mouthed across the hallway.

_'Move!'_ Kim mouthed back. Kim made sure the henchman didn't move before signaling Bonnie to run.

"Bossy little..." Bonnie muttered under her breath, she acted quickly and slipped out of the closet, her weapon aimed at the center of the henchman's broad chest. Bonnie was careful to move silently across the hallway and slid down the wall towards were Kim was knelt behind the door. Bonnie lowered her weapon and slid through the ajar door as Kim moved back to allow Bonnie to get in.

A dull snick of the door shutting could be heard as Kim pulled away from the door. "That was too close for comfort." Kim said.

Bonnie glared at her. "Well what do you expect? You didn't give me much warning." Bonnie snapped, she tried to keep her voice down. Every sound made in the stairwell seemed to bounce off the walls.

Kim tightened her fists, Bonnie noticed Kim's very visible agitation and took a step back. _Amp down Kim. You can hit her later if you still feel like it._ She relaxed her expression a little bit. "Sorry Bonnie, I'm not used to working with... a new partner." Kim glanced down the middle of the stairwell, then upwards to see if anybody had entered the stairwell. "Come on, the quicker we get to were we need to be the better." Kim started up the flight of stairs.

Bonnie looked up to Kim as she made her way quietly up the stairs. She let a little smirk pass. _Still got it B._ Bonnie checked her weapon and followed behind Kim. Two flights of stairs later, Kim was leaning against the door to the next level. Not seeing anybody immediately on the other side, Kim tried the door handle.

_That would be too easy now wouldn't it?_ The card reader next to the door glowed red in victory. "Looks like we have to get through another way." Kim quickly searched the landing and the surrounding walls, she looked above her, a vent grating on the wall about 6 feet above the floor.

"Couldn't you just get Wade to open it?" Bonnie said, she bent over to examine the key card reader.

"Could but no. Besides, we have to be sneaky don't we?" Kim replied.

* * *

Bonnie tried her best to not cough and sneeze from the dust that seemed to form a thin layer in the cramped vent. "Oh, this is real sneaky Kim. More like an allergy nightmare." Bonnie rolled her eyes. Kim was ahead of her a few feet, stopping every few feet to make sure they were still going in the right direction.

"Dust is the least of your worries. Just watch for the mice B, they probably don't want to be sneezed on." Kim replied.

Bonnie went wide eyed. She stopped crawling. "What? GROSS!"

Kim couldn't help but snicker. "Only kidding B, there aren't any mice here, right Wade?" Kim paused to look at her Kimmunicator.

Wade lifted an eyebrow and smirked back. "Not that I can see, no. Don't worry Bonnie, you're safe from the little rodents." Wade took a long sip from his drink.

"Whatever, dweeb. Are we there yet?" Bonnie asked.

Kim looked down to the little device. "Wade?"

Wade shifted in his seat. "Yeah, you just need to take the next left in the shaft and you should see a vent feed into the central security room."

Kim nodded. "OK Wade, I'll call ya when we're done."

"Cool Kim, see you in a bit then." Wade winked out, and Kim pocketed the Kimmunicator. Kim started to move forward, Bonnie following close behind.

"You ever wonder why buildings have huge air ducts?" Bonnie wondered aloud.

"I don't know, I think it only applies to bad guy's lairs. People like Professor Dementor, Dr. Drakken, and Senor Senior Senior are all by the classic villain book. Easy ways for the _heros_ to get in, he sets a trap, we get out of it etcetera."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "No wonder most of the bad guys seem stupid, they actually are."

"Good thing most of them are, otherwise it would make this job really difficult." Kim turned at the fork of the ventilation shaft. Kim spotted a vent cover ahead. _Bingo._ "Shhh." Kim let out, she crept forward to the vent and looked inside the room. A lone henchman was sitting directly below the grate watching the monitors in front of him intently. _Perfect, this'll be easy._ Kim thought to herself. Kim noticed Bonnie had almost crawled behind were she was sitting.

_Creak!_

"Uh what was that?" Bonnie asked puzzled. Before Kim could respond with an answer, the ventilation shaft bent downward, the grate coming loose and falling on top of the surprised henchman.

"Oof." Kim let out as she landed on top of the grating, Bonnie landing on top of her and rolling off onto the tiled floor. Kim sat up and rubbed her back. "Not exactly what I had in mind..."

Bonnie already stood up to take a look around the fairly large room. Monitors lined the wall behind her, computer consoles with the odd light blinking below on the panels. "We're clear."

Kim first checked the guard to make sure he was unconscious and stood up to examine the broken vent. "Looks like it couldn't hold all the weight." She glanced to Bonnie. "Err. I mean it doesn't look like it was built all that well." Recovering quickly.

"Independent contractors..." Bonnie trailed off. She shook off the random thought. "Yeah, not too sturdy. So." She walked over to a computer console and looked over the controls. "All we have to do is disable the security system in here and it's easy sailing?"

Kim moved beside Bonnie, she pulled out her Kimmunicator. "That's what I hope anyway." She keyed Wade in. "Wade, you're on."

Wade looked up from his keyboard, smiling. He cracked his knuckles. "Ready when you are. Just plug the Kimmunictor in an external data port of the computer. I'll take it from there."

Bonnie quickly pointed to an empty port. Kim nodded at the gesture and uncapped the Kimmunicator's bottom data port and slid the device into place. A satisfying click of the connection could be heard. "You're jacked in Wade."

"On it." Wade commenced a mad frenzy of typing. After about half a minute of typing he raised his hands in victory. "And... That should just about do it."

Kim watched the monitors as they started going off line, feeds from cameras going to a white static. "Great job Wade."

"Not a problem Kim, it'll take a good week or so for the poor sap that has to go through and figure out what happened." He leaned back in his seat, a smug grin on his features.

"Uh, K? You probably want to see this." Bonnie said, she pointed at a monitor that was still functioning.

Kim looked up as she grabbed the Kimmunicator. The feed showed Shego throwing a heavy punch into a henchman's chest, she grabbed him and threw him into another, knocking the second one down. A third one turned and ran in the other direction. Ron was following behind Shego, seemingly cringing at every punch Shego landed. _That's Ron being more or less Ron alright. _"Hey Wade, can you tap the building's communications system?"

Wade frowned at the request. "No, what I've done to the system is pretty much one way."

Kim flexed her fist. _Rats._ "Alright, what's next Wade, head up to the main lab?"

Wade nodded. "Yup, but it looks like the only way up is through the-" Wade's image started to go fuzzy.

Kim looked puzzled. "Wade, you're breaking up." His image disappeared completely in to the static for a second, then blinked back into tune.

"Sorry Kim, interference on the line, that was odd. Oh were was I?" Wade asked.

"Uh, you were saying something about getting to the main lab." Bonnie said.

Wade thought for a moment. "Oh! Right, the only way up to the main lab is via the elevator system on the opposite end of the floor. You should be able to use it without being detected, I enabled use of it before I disabled the security system."

Kim nodded. "Sounds good Wade, thanks."

"No problem Kim." He took a sip from his drink and signed off.

Kim glanced up to Bonnie, who was watching the unconscious guard. "Going up?" Kim smiled, she double checked the computer console to ensure that it was still off line.

Bonnie looked at her nervously. "An elevator? Feels like it's kind of... you know... A bad thing." Taking her eyes off of the unconscious henchman Bonnie headed for the door.

Kim glanced towards Bonnie, who had her hand on the doorknob. "Don't worry, Wade said that we shouldn't have a problem using it. It's Wade he's always right." Kim said reassuringly. She knelt down and took the key card attached to the henchman's waist and stepped carefully over him. _He hasn't failed me yet._ Kim thought to herself. Peering past Bonnie, who was about to open the door, Kim saw an outline of a figure through the frosted glass door. She froze, one hand lightly grasping Bonnie's elbow, trying to make out what was being said on the other side. One of them must of tried their key cards, because she could see the panel on her side flashing an angry red at their attempts. The metallic clicking of the safeties on their rifles confirmed it. _They know something is wrong._

"Stay down." Kim said as quietly as she could. She grabbed Bonnie by the arm and thew her to the floor to the right of her, Kim diving left of the door. Not even a half a second later, the crack of a rifle hitting the glass door, thee safety glass immediately shattering into thousands of little cubes.

"Damn, Steve doesn't have very good luck." The henchman that knocked the glass out stepped through what was left of the panel. "Better get the technicians in here Eric, gotta get that door lock fixed." The second stepped through the broken door. He nodded and went for his radio. Both of them where oblivious to both Bonnie and Kim. Neither had even noticed them on either side of him.

"Not to mention the door you broke and the vent that landed on Steve." The henchman named Eric said, looking down at the unlucky guard on the floor.

_Or maybe he's just as dumb as the rest of the hired help._ Kim shot a quick glance and motioned with her head towards the guard kneeling over 'Steve'. Bonnie nodded slightly and locked her view on the other guard, who was just about to radio the situation in. Everything was set into motion in a split second. Kim got into a low defensive form, the 'Eric' jumped at the motion, dropping his radio in surprise. Bonnie came up behind Eric and put him in a sleeper hold, Kim gracefully maneuvered behind the first henchman.

"Eric? What's the matter?" The first henchman turned around to see Bonnie with her arm around Eric's now limp form. "Hey! What are you-"

Kim tapped him on the shoulder. He spun his head around , not sure what was going on. "Nice to meet you too." She threw a hard punch into the man's face, he doubled over, unconscious out before he hit the floor. Not even 10 seconds, and it was over. Kim flexed her hand. "Nice one B."

Bonnie was already over at the shattered door. "Thanks. " she carefully poked her head out to see if anybody else was going to drop in.

Kim turned to the sound of the radio one of the guards dropped, it was pretty scratchy but she could make out whoever was on the other end was wondering what the gunfire was about. "Lets go. They'll be all over the place in a few minutes."

Bonnie nodded and carefully stepped through the door, starting into a jog down the hall. Kim followed behind her. Bonnie disappointed around the corner, a feminine grunt and something falling could be heard. _Darn, we gotta fight our way..._ Kim rounded the corner. She slowed for a second to see the unconscious henchman on the ground. _Not bad Bon Bon._ Kim thought in approval. Ahead Kim could see that Bonnie had already stopped at the door of the elevator. She turned back to see Kim, her expression didn't look too pleased. "What's wrong?" Kim asked.

Bonnie shook her head. "Key card reader. What now?"

Kim produced the key card she grabbed earlier. "Maybe this will work?" Bonnie stepped out of the way as Kim swiped the card through the reader. A beep but the status light stayed red. "Or, maybe not. I guess this is Wade's gig." Kim was about to go for her Kimmunicator.

"No, you wanted to be quick? This should be faster." Bonnie drew a handgun, aimed and fired a single round into the front panel of the card reader.

Kim jumped at the muted sound of the suppressed gun going off. She looked a little upset at what Bonnie had just done. "Uh, that probably won't work Bonnie, it if anything the doors wont open now." Just as Kim finished speaking sparks started appearing from the newly formed hole in the panel, the panel buzzed then the light started to flicker green. "...I stand corrected."

"You're not the only one that can make decisions you know." The doors to the elevator slid open, Bonnie wandered in first. Kim followed behind.

"Well, did you take into account what would happen if the bullet ricocheted off something?" Kim scolded. "That wasn't a very good _decision_ for you to make B." Kim glanced at the elevator control panel. She paused, hovering her hand over the touchscreen console. Skimming through each of the labels on the screen she finally tapped the green button labeled 'Main Lab'.

"It worked didn't it?" Bonnie crossed her arms and watched the touchscreen Kim was using intently. The button flashed green and and back to red. _Initializing..._ appeared on the screen. Both of them waited for something to happen. After a minute or so of no movement, Bonnie spoke first. "What's taking so long?" Leaning over in front of Kim, Bonnie started to mash the keypad impatiently with her gloved index finger.

"I'm pretty sure that won't help." Kim said. The sound of metallic clamps on the outside of the elevator car made Kim and Bonnie jump in surprise. _This can't be good._

"I didn't do it!" Bonnie said defensively. Kim concentrated on listening for any other noises she generally associated with bad situations. Bonnie shot a glance towards Kim. "What do you think that was?"

Kim shrugged. "I wish I knew, but whatever it is it's probably not a good thing." Kim tapped the door open button on the control panel, it was unresponsive. _Wonderful._ Kim pulled out the Kimmunicator and keyed Wade. Kim's hope sank at the sight of static coming from the device. "Kimmunicator isn't working. What about your communicator?" Kim looked up at Bonnie.

"I'll check." Bonnie brought her arm up and started up the necessary program. After a half minute of Bonnie adjusting settings she shook her head, looking up. "No good, I can't get anything either. What do you think is happening?"

"Whatever happened, I think it would be a good idea to get off this thing. I have that sinking feeling for some reason."

A voice flowed into the small compartment. "Your feelings are correct Kim Possible." His almost eccentric accent unmistakable.

"Professor Dementor." Kim muttered under her breath. _This just gets better by the minute._

The control interface blinked out to the image of all people Wade. "Right you are. You were always quite adept Possible, I'll give you that."

Bonnie cut in before Kim could reply. "Wade?" Bonnie asked.

Kim shook her head. "I should have expected this, you stole Drakken's cyber clone technology as well."

"Right you are again. It's one of the few things the unfortunate doctor designed that I've taken an interest in." 'Wade' leaned forward and tapped a few buttons on his keyboard. Everything faded away to the image of Dementor in his usual outfit."Is this more to your liking?"

"Better, but I'd feel better if you were safely behind bars.." Kim poked.

"No matter Kim Possible, appearance are not important." Dementor abruptly changed the subject. "And I don't believe I've met your friend before?"

"Uh, yes you have _Professor Demens_. Remember the Bondo-Balls?" _Less than pleasant sitch that was. _ Kim and Bonnie thought in unison.

The professor recollected for a few moments. "Ah yes!" Dementor exclaimed. "Bonnie, I believe your name was. Your last name escapes me at the moment."

Before Bonnie could say something snappy to Dementor Kim spoke up. "I suppose you're going to go ahead and tell us your grand scheme now?"

The Professor scoffed. "Hah! This time you'll have to work for it." He pulled up a little remote held in his gloved hand. "That is if you can make it out of this little exercise." He started to toy with the button on the little remote.

"What is it this time? A mutant plant? Giant killer robots? You've already tried to get rid of us twice today. I think your little games aren't all that funny."

Professor Dementor seemed a little puzzled at Kim's accusations. "You mean my henchmen? They didn't seem like much of a match for either of you a few minutes ago. I'll have to speak to Hench-Co about upgrades." He shifted the remote into the other hand.

_So it wasn't him with all the Synthodrones? Good and bad Kim._ "I'd demand a refund." Kim replied.

"Bah!" Dementor scoffed. "Always quick to talk back with young people now days. Enough idle chatting! Farewell Kim Possible and Miss Bonnie, it was a pleasure shall I say, working with you." An evil grin forming on his face. He pushed the button on the remote with his thumb. "I hope you have a nice fall." His maniacal laughing was cut short by a timer counting down from one minute.

Kim clenched a fist and punched the screen with her gloved hand. The LCD cracking from the impact. "Argh! Enough with the timers today!"

Bonnie moved back slightly at Kim's sudden outburst. "Nice fall?" Bonnie asked.

Kim's eyes darted erratically around the little elevator car, looking for a way out.. "My money is on the classic drop the elevator to the ground trap. Remember, he's all about the classics."

Bonnie's eyes went wide with fear. "Oh sh-"

Kim spotted a decorative panel on the elevator ceiling. Cutting Bonnie off before she could finish. "Boost me up there."Kim pointed up. "I'll see if there is a service door on the top of this thing."

Much to Kim's surprise Bonnie didn't jump at the chance to be on top. "Lets do this then." Bonnie flexed her hands and entwined her fingers. She backed into the back corner of the elevator car and knelt down slightly. Kim put one foot in Bonnie's cupped hands and Bonnie pulled up with some effort.

Kim pushed up on the panel and slid it over quickly. The emergency exit hatch in the elevator was indeed present in the elevator car. Kim tried the lever on the door, it didn't budge. She spoke downwards to Bonnie. "It's either jammed or welded shut up here. I'll try and cut the hinges open from this side." Kim reached into her pack and pulled out the lipstick.

Bonnie stole a glance at the timer on the cracked screen. "Better make it quick K, we've one minute and 20 seconds left."

"Working as fast as I can here." Kim had already started to cut away the hinge on the hatch with the laser, the smell of ozone quickly started to fill the air on the elevator car.

Watching Kim cut through the metal felt like an eternity for Bonnie, who was checking the dwindling timer in front of her every few seconds. "Come on Kim! 45 seconds."

Sweat started to bead on Kim's brow. "Almost got it." She moved to the second hinge. _Like usual Kim, its gonna be a close one._

A few more tense moments. Bonnie was quickly growing impatient. "Kim... 25 seconds." Her voice becoming more strained. Kim couldn't quite tell if it was from holding her steady or the current situation they were in.

The dull hum of Kim's laser ceased. "Got it." Kim pocketed her lipstick and placed both of her gloved hands on the cut hatch. _ Here goes... I hope it was just jammed, otherwise we're screwed._ Kim silently prayed as she pushed hard on the seal. At first it didn't feel like it was moving. Kim pushed harder and it finally gave, she pushed it up all of the way and slid it to the side on top of the car. Kim grabbed a hold of the edge and boosted herself up.

Bonnie looked up, relief in her eyes. Kim extended her arm towards her. "12 seconds to go."

"We better make this quick then." Kim gave a tired lopsided smile as she grabbed Bonnie's extended arm. Kim turned her head and aimed her hair dryer upward. Her eyes tried to focus in the low light. _We should be high enough for the cable to extend to the top. At least I hope so. _"Hang on. We might be in for a bit of a free fall."

Bonnie looked a little surprised. "Fre-" Bonnie was cut short at the sound of the locking clamps clanked free. Kim acted quickly, firing wildly upward she kicked off of the roof of the now descending elevator car, Bonnie in tow. Kim watched with hope in her eyes as the hook disappeared into darkness._ Please make contact, please make contact._ Kim thought anxiously. Over the sound of the elevator's free fall to the bottom Kim could hear the grappling hook penetrate the concrete at the top. _Yes!_ She locked the line down and grunted at the sudden force on both of her arms.

Kim looked down to Bonnie, who was looking down the elevator shaft, the only lights below them were evenly spaced emergency lights glowing a dim red. "Too close." Bonnie said hoarsely. The deafening sound of the elevator car hitting the bottom filled the shaft. The shock wave shaking their bones to the core.

"Agreed. That was cutting it really tight." Kim replied. _We would have have to be scraped off the floor if we hadn't gotten out a couple seconds earlier._ She thumbed the retraction controls on her hairdryer. They both started to ascend. After about twenty feet they came across the floor they needed to be on. "At least we are were we want to be now. Just gotta figure out how we are going to get in."

Bonnie looked at the closed elevator doors, then to the electrical panel to the right of it. "Mind if I try something?" She asked.

Kim looked down to Bonnie and frowned. "You're going to shoot it out again aren't you?"

"Well..." Bonnie stalled. "Yeah." She upholstered her weapon with her free hand and took aim at the box. Kim winced at the sounds echoing through the elevator shaft as Bonnie shot two bullets into the panel. A short buzz and and a few sparks and the door popped open.

"Whats with you and shooting things?" Kim started to sway towards the door. "You never seemed like the violent type."

Bonnie holstered her gun and responded. "Electrically charged bullets. It causes quite a bit of damage to electronic equipment. Global Justice does supply us with the best."

On the widest swing Kim released the grappling hook, both of them crashing to the tiled floor. Kim ended up on her chest, Bonnie had rolled onto her back. "You could have told me that a little earlier B."

Bonnie lay still for a few seconds, relaxing. "I _thought_ you knew everything Kim." Bonnie said dramatically. She turned her head to face Kim, who had already rolled over and sat up.

"Sometimes I wish I did B." Kim said simply. Bonnie followed suit and sat up as well. They both looked back out towards the opened elevator doors, the dimly lit shaft wall was all that was really visible. Dust had started to work it's way up the shaft from the wreckage below.

"Ah-choo!" Bonnie sneezed, She held her hand up to her mouth.

"At least we are on the right floor it looks like." Kim said, she watched Bonnie stand up as well. Turning to see the boarded up hallway behind her she sighed. "Looks like we go that way." She motioned to the only way out, a set of heavy double doors in front of Bonnie.

A dull thud could be heard from behind the other side, it was hard for either of them to make out how far away it was.

"Uh, what was that?" Bonnie asked aloud.

Kim held her hand up, motioning for Bonnie to keep quiet. Another dull thud, the left wall shuddering ever so slightly. "Whoever- whatever it is, I don't think we should stick around." Kim said finally.

"I'm not going back in the shaft if that's what you're thinking. No way." Bonnie said.

Kim tensed up, moving into a defensive stance. "So we stay and fight then. Only other option. I'm ready for a little payback." A small smile forming on Kim's lips. _Dementor isn't getting away from this one._

Bonnie slid into a similar defensive stance. "Anything is better than that death trap." The small room fell into an unsettling silence, the only sounds was of strained breaths between the both of them.

_Dealt with just about everything else, this should be no big._ Kim tightened her fists, ready for anything.

EOC


	13. Crossroad

Kim Possible - Temporal Directives

FF By P.C. Denton

Author's note: It's been a long time, but here it is. Hope it doesn't disappoint!

Crossroad

* * *

Los Angeles - Gradius Tower 1:00 PM

"Are you sure you know where we're going?" Ron asked, he had just detached his harness from from the fast rope. He had to squint through the kicked up dust, which was just now starting to settle. Shego had already made her way to the only, for the most part undamaged wall. Her back flush against the surface, she shot a wayward glance towards Ron.

"The only way we can go right now, down. Get over here before someone decides to put a hole through your head." Shego hissed. She tapped what looked like a watch that she attached to her wrist, hidden beneath the glove she wore. Ron heard an electric buzzing sound from above. He turned and looked up, just in time to see Shego's jet seemingly dissolve into thin air. Sunlight from above was now shining through the jagged hole in what was left of the helicopter pad.

_Cool._ He stared upward in amazement, totally ignoring his surroundings.

Shego let a breath out, sighing. "We don't have all day." She pushed off from the wall and walked a few paces, grabbing Ron's arm roughly. "Move before we have more problems to deal with."

Ron shook his head, shifting his attention back to the situation at hand. He quickly fell into place to the left of Shego against the cool unfinished concrete wall. Ron looked over to Shego as she turned around, she brought her hand up her index finger to her mouth and signaled 'Shh'. Ron nodded in compliance. At first he couldn't hear anything. Above the erratic crackling of the still burning fires littering the area around them he finally heard what Shego picked up a few seconds earlier, a couple of guards heavy footfalls heading down th very hallway they needed to go down. _At least I hope it's just two._ Ron thought warily, he didn't want to deal with an entire army of them, even with the help of Shego, they would be pure and simple overwhelmed. Ron tensed as he heard the door a few feet down the hall creak forcefully open. The sound of forcibly bending metal echoed outward.

"Damn, what happened here?" A guard called back, his rifle already shouldered, Shego could hear at least two more guards following closely behind him. The sounds of grating glass on the concrete floor could be heard coming from beneath the small troop of guard's feet.

"I'm not sure, sir. Just reports of explosions. I'll try to raise base to see if they have anything new." What Shego could assume as the second ranking officer brought his hand up to his headset. "Gamma two, to HQ." he paused, Shego labeled him Mr. Two. The two obviously lower ranked guards were at ease just inside the entrance to the door. Mr. Two paused for a few moments, concentrating on his headset. "HQ. I repeat, this is Gamma two, please respond."

_The buffoon's wild weapons fire inadvertently damaged the communications relay up here. That's a bonus._ Shego thought, she pressed her back to the wall as much as she could, her right arm pushing Ron back more, he complied, She focused her attention on the entranceway to her left, the muzzle to the automatic rifle suddenly poked into view. She froze for a split second, considering all of her options. The guard paused, turning back to Mr. Two. _Stupid, game over pal._

"Comms must be- urhk" Before he could finish his sentence Shego jumped from the side of the wall and grabbed the closest guard from behind. She slid her hand under his arm and up behind the back of his head, her other arm yanking the rifle from his grip. She tossed the rifle to a surprised Ron, who was still out of the other guards field of view. Shego had a clear view now, only three guards behind their so-called leader. All three of them quickly shouldered their rifles aimed towards Shego's direction.

A wicked grin formed on Shego's face. "Fire a single bullet and he will be dead before he hits the ground, I can guarantee it. Lower your weapons." She spoke calmly, loud enough for everyone to hear. She slowly moved her hand towards the guard's knife sheath.

"Sir?" One of the subordinates questioned his leader, he tightened the grip of his rifle. He watched the green woman slip his commanding officer's knife across his throat, hovering within millimeters from his skin.

"Don't be a fool! Shoot her!" The leader rasped, his voice constricted by Shego's arm over his neck. She tightened her hold on him more, he flinched at the increasing pressure. The three guards across from her readied themselves, but Gamma Two held up his hand in the stand down signal. Without a even a second of hesitation they complied.

Shego's smirk grew a wider. "Aww, I was looking forward to dodging some bullets. Maybe a little incentive to get things flowing." She shifted the knife blade to the far side of his neck, both of her hands ignited in green flames. In the blink of an eye, she whipped the knife as hard as she could towards the closest guard, Mr. Two. The blade hit him in the upper thigh, causing him to yelp in pain. His trigger finger slipped, his gun fired off wildly in the unlikely pair's direction. She ducked and dived back to her right, pulling Gamma Two with her. Two more bullets whizzed by, one clipping the corner of the wall, dusty clouds of gyprock sprayed everywhere.

Ron had stayed motionless for the entire duration, completely taken aback at Shego's spur of the moment actions.

"Screw this! We don't get paid enough for this. Move. NOW!" Gamma Two yelled, he yanked the knife from his leg, his blood oozing through the black uniform legging. "The crazy bitch stabbed me." he muttered as he limped backwards through the door, providing cover for himself, protecting him from the woman in green.

Ron was still slack jawed at the sight of Shego, she had just knocked the team leader unconscious from her hold. He managed to sputter out. "Wow..." He trailed off, trying to think of what to say, it came to him after a moment. "That was absolutely badical!" Ron rubbed the back of his head nervously as he looked at Shego. He motioned to the bit of trailing blood leading out the corridor. "I don't know if I should commend you with that knife throw or scold you."

Shego shrugged. "I wasn't aiming for his leg." She half smiled. Before Ron could respond she knelt down and unhooked the headset from the unconscious guard behind her. "Come on, we have to deal with the others before they make a bigger nuisance of themselves." She examined the headset and switched off what Ron could only presume was the microphone mute. She looked up towards Ron and held it up to him. "Here, take this, it might be useful in the lower levels. Maybe you didn't take down all the RF repeaters in the building."

Ron took Shego's offering and hooked it over his ear. At the moment it was just radio static. "Okay. If the training simulations are even close to accurate the level below us is some kind of employee dorms."

"If we are assuming the floor plans are accurate, this also means you blocked off access to most of the level we are on right now. The only way to go is the way the other two went." Shego added, motioning towards the doorway a dozen or so steps in front of them. "The injury I _accidentally_ gave him he probably wants to deal with. The infirmary should be roughly below us on the staff level." She un-holstered the unconscious guard's handgun and ejected the clip. She slid the slide and the chambered bulled ejected. Patting down the guard she stood back up satisfied with her search.

Before Ron could ask. "I don't want him waking up unexpectedly and leaving him with a readily available weapon. Do you?" The hand with the guard's gun started to glow green. She spun it around so she was gripping it by the barrel. She increased the intensity of her grasp, crushing the barrel like it was made of tin foil. She tossed it to the ground. "Let's go." Shego didn't waste another second, she started down the hall cautiously.

Ron stared at the crushed handgun for a few seconds. Rufus did the same. "I'd hate to see her really angry... Remind me never to get her to that point little buddy." Rufus didn't really respond with much more than a a confirming nodding motion, he wasn't sure what to say of that display. Ron slung the rifle he held in his hands as he turned and jogged after Shego.

She didn't make it too far ahead of him he noted, he figured that she was probably waiting for him, as soon as he got within a few feet of her she called back casually. "Keep up Stoppable, this isn't a stroll in the park."

Ron didn't respond, instead he was concentrated on where to go next. "We should head right as soon as we get down this flight of stairs." he said. "If we head all the way down that hall and take another right we should be in the medical area." Ron adjusted the rifle on his back, shifting it over slightly to a more comfortable position. He began his decent down the stairs to the level below, careful of the chunks of cement that had managed to make it's way down the stairwell.

Shego hit the landing first, lightly touching the push handle on the heavy door in front of her. "Agreed, I'll go in first, you enter directly after me and watch my back." She turned to look at Ron, trying to put her best friendly-but-commanding face on. "You got it?"

Ron grinned and brought his clenched fists up to chest level in front of him. "The mystical monkey man _gets_ it. It's on."

"Ok, move out." Shego decided not to say anything snappy at his comment. "Tread lightly, keep a low profile; equals less guards." She turned back to the door, swinging it open carefully. The hallway beyond was lit with warmer colors, like a residential area. _This must be the staff quarters then._ She slid through, quickly glancing in both directions to make sure nobody else was in the immediate area. Ron slid in afterwards, almost tripping on the bottom of the raised flooring at the door frame. He re-gained his balance, but in turn he had let the door behind him close a little louder than Shego had wanted.

"Ooops." Was all Ron could say in his defense. Shego shot a glare back at him, and mouthed _Come On._ She was already half way down the hallway. Although she was sprinting to the end of the hall, she was barely making a sound. Ron was impressed. _No wonder KP seems to be able to detect her until she is right on top of us._ Ron broke into a run to catch up again, making quite a bit more noise, but not enough to arouse suspicion, at least that's what Ron figured.

Ron came up behind Shego, she had already checked around the corner, all clear. "Infirmary is just through there." Ron motioned towards the frosted glass paneled door directly in front of them.

Shego glanced back towards Ron, a half smile on her face. "And now comes the fun part." She twisted the door knob slowly, trying to not make any noise in the process. _Not that it would matter much, they would be watching the door anyway._ She counted down from five and released her breath, shoving the door open with her left hand she rolled into a low crouching position. Ron stepped into view sweeping the room with the newly acquired rifle.

Ron lowered the rifle. "... And absolutely nothing." He called aloud. Shego had already stood up, walking towards the nearest computer terminal. The fluorescent lighting above flickered on, Ron could only assume it was activated by motion sensors.

"I guessed wrong." Shego shrugged it off. "Check out the sealed quarantine section on the other side, I'll see if I can get the doors opened." She absently waved towards the door behind her. Ron nodded, he closed the door they had just stepped through and made his way towards the door way. He held the rifle loosely in his hands, they were safe enough for the moment to relax a bit.

The door on the opposite end of the room had two thick, frosted panes of glass, both of which were evenly embedded in the heavy steel door that was flush with the rest of the wall. He stood in front of it and leaned forward, cupping his hand on the top glass panel trying to see through. He squinted, noting that a couple of muted lights was all that he could make out on the other side.

"Got it." Shego called back as she continued digging through the computer's files.

Ron briefly pondered if he should ask how she learned to make her way around the computer systems, but the thought vanished as soon as he heard what he could only guess was the door release clank open within the walls. He backed away as the door shifted inward slightly, the lights on the other side of the door flickering on. Ron's eyes widened, his pulse quickening._ Movement._ "Close the door! NOW!" Ron managed to yelp craning his neck towards Shego.

"What?" Shego was puzzled at his sudden change of tone, as she turned she saw why. "Look out!" She tried to control her surprised response.

"Ahhh!" A flash of red flew through the now ajar doorway. Ron thought quickly, he brought the rifle across his front side, blocking the incoming object. All in one instant he fell back, one foot outward forcing the attacker above him, using his momentum to fling him behind him. Ron could hear the crunch and brief sputter of sparks fly from the electronic scope folded from the sudden trauma to the rifle.

_What the hell was that?_ Ron realized he was holding his breath, he exhaled and scrambled to his feet. To his left was a compact fire extinguisher, what the attacker had tried to hit him with. He looked towards Shego, who had moved out of the way from Ron's abrupt throw. She had the attacker pinned down, her boot forced down on his throat.

"Nice throw Stoppable." Shego said, her tone becoming serious. "Now, who are you?" She spat, the man Ron had thrown was dressed in a lab coat.

"Pl.. Please don't kill us." He stuttered. "Did Dementor send you to dispose of us?" He looked genuinely fearful for his life.

She applied a little more pressure to the man's throat. "I ask the questions, now let's try this gain. Who are you?"

"Uh, er, I'm Dr. Klein of Global Justice, identification number zero nine-" He stopped mid-sentence, Shego had lifted her foot from his throat. The doctor coughed as he rubbed his throat.

"It looks like we've completed half of the mission without even trying Stoppable." Ron silently helped the man up. He glanced over to Shego who was checking the door to make sure nobody was coming to check the noise that had been created.

"I have to ask Dr. Klein, why are you holed up here?" Ron asked, he walked over to the now open quarantine doorway and peered in. There was three other people with lab coats cowering behind the beds in the room.

"Professor Dementor had abducted us a couple days ago. We've been working nonstop since then. As soon as we had finished the work he wanted done we had overheard from one of the guards that we were going to be disposed of shortly after. I collected my team and we decided to hide out here until we figured out what to do next. After that, you two got here."

Ron held his hand up. "Hold on, what were you working on?"

Dr. Klein looked curiously at Ron. "Before I say anything, are you with Global Justice?"

"In a way, yes we are." Shego responded, she moved to the counter opposite Dr. Klein and leaned on it, watching him intently.

Ron shrugged. "It's complicated. All I can really say is that we are here to help. What was thing you were working on?"

Klien looked worn out, bags had formed under his eyes, making his exhaustion even more apparent. "Very well." He sighed. "Along with our abduction, the Professor had taken what we where working on, the nanite project."

"Nanite?" Shego responded.

"Yes, tiny robots, small enough to easily float through your bloodstream. We had great plans for it's eventual applications in the private and commercial areas once our research and development was complete. That was until two days. I think it was two... This whole series of events has just started to affect our internal clocks. Professor Dementor had somehow managed to catch wind that we had fully functional prototype nanites built. That's how we ended up here."

"Hmm." Ron pondered. "What can these things do?"

Dr. Klein's face brightened a little, he looked proud. "The sky is the limit with them, thats the beauty of it. Upload a program to one and introduce it to the population of nanites and they go about working as a whole. They could for instance, if programed correctly speed up the healing process of damaged internal organs, or stop internal bleeding without ever having to use surgery. But..." He trailed off, his appearance turning grim.

"But what?" Ron shifted his lean slightly.

"It can also have very destructive applications. For instance, they could cause internal bleeding and accelerate it to the point of it being fatal in a matter of seconds if required. That's just the surface to what's possible with them, given the correct program is uploaded and distributed. I'm afraid that Professor Dementor has created such a program."

"Why do you say that?" Shego asked this time.

"He forced us to complete the interfacing and IO protocols as quickly as we could. As you might have guessed, we have finished them, our number is up so to speak." He visibly sagged his shoulders.

"Do you have any idea what Dementor has programmed the things to do?" Shego asked. _This must be the weapon that Global Justice had found out about._

"I don't want to believe this, but one of my assistants had stolen a glance at a document of Professor Dementor's. It outlined the replication protocol for the nanites to be implemented in the new program, as well as references to neurological notes regarding sensory and motor function of the human body. I have a terrible feeling that he's going to try to use the nanites to control people, right here in Los Angeles. With the replication protocols enabled I can only guess that he plans on a lsarge scale infection of nanites. Beyond that, I have no idea what his plans may be."

Ron's mind raced. _These things are dangerous, how the hell is he planning to spread the things? This is not good, not good at all._ The realization set in. "He'll have a disposable army at his will." _Geez. This just keeps getting worse and worse._

Dr. Klein sighed. "Assuming my hypothesis is correct, yes he would. You need to stop him, before he can launch his infection."

Ron glanced to Shego. "That's what we're here for." Ron motioned to the quarantine room. "Stay here with your tream until either Global Justice comes or one of us come back for you. Can you do that?"

Dr. Klein nodded nervously. "Y-yes, we can. Please, stop him. I don't know what we'll do once the nanites start spreading. It will make it nearly impossible to stop it."

"Shego, let's go. We don't know how much time we have left to stop this." Ron headed for the door.

Shego paused for a moment. _Jesus, loosing control of your body?_ She shuddered at the thought. _The moodulator incident was enough to not have to go through that again_. Shego clenched her fists. _Not going to happen again._

* * *

Shego threw a guard through a glass panel. It shards of safety glass scattered everywhere. The guard struggled momentarily to get up, but collapsed from the pain. Shego turned to see Ron slamming his knee into another guard's stomach that had him pinned to a wall. The guard reeled backwards from the sudden hit. Shego grabbed the man by the back of his vest collar and her hand began to glow a sickly green. She slammed him into the right wall. The overhead light panel flickered momentarily from the dent Shego made with the now unconscious guard. 

"Thanks." Ron said simply. Collecting the guard's rifles and tossing them into a nearby unlocked room.

"No problem Stoppable." Shego shrugged it off. "Lets keep moving." As soon as Shego finished her sentence, she heard heavy footfalls twenty yards behind them.

"Freeze!" One of the guards yelled from the end of the hall. He had his rifle at the ready, two more fanned out on either side of him.

"We don't have time for this!" Ron yelled.

Shego nodded in agreement. She grabbed his arm and roughly pushed him towards the set of double doors a dozen feet in front of them. "Run!" She yelled back.

Ron had no objections, he bolted for the door. He heard the cackling of automatic gunfire, one three round burst he guessed from the lead guard. He felt one of the bullets sear past his left ear, the shot went wide and struck the wall. A white cloud of powder appeared. He slammed his shoulder into the door in front of him, the door frame gave and the door popped open. Ron was surprised the door gave so easily, he landed on the floor. His shoulder exploded with pain from the impact.

"Ron?" Someone – a woman called. Ron had heard that voice before. He looked up, it was Kim, who had a look of surprise and a little bit of relief could be seen in her expression. Bonnie was in a defensive stance behind to the right of Kim, she had an aura of all business, something Ron wasn't used to.

_What are the odds?_ Ron thought to himself, he opened his mouth to respond, he was cut off.

Shego dived in behind Ron. She landed in a clean roll and pushed back onto the wall on her left. "Close that door! Now!" Shego screamed, she clutched her left arm, blood had started seeping from a wound.

Ron mind raced. As was everybody in the corridor Ron guessed. He jumped to action. "No time to explain KP." He motioned to a stack of building supplies to the side of the hallway. "Grab some rebar, we have to keep the door closed." Ron scrambled for the door and slammed it shut. Kim had grabbed a bar of bent rebar and shoved it through the door's handles.

Ron and Kim stepped back from the doors, they were trying to force the door open on the other side. The combination of the rebar clanging on the metal doors and the thumps of guards trying to force their way into the next section of hallway echoed through the otherwise silent hallway. would only hold for so long before the doors came apart from the hinges.

Ron glanced to Shego, he noticed she was bleeding. "Shego, you OK?" He stepped towards her. Kim moved between them.

"OK. Someone needs to tell me just what the hell is going on here. Why are you with Shego? Why are you helping _her_? Why are you alive?" Kim asked curiously, if not a bit puzzled at the increasingly confusing events unfolding.

Ron smiled. _Good old Kim. "_Listen KP, Long story short I can't tell you right now. Classified and all that, Global Justice etcetera. All can say is this, I'm back to help, and She's here to help as well._" _ He pointed to Shego. "I'll explain what I can, after we stop Dementor. It's still me KP, you can trust me, and you have to trust Shego."

Kim stared at him for a few long seconds, she sighed. "It's good to see you back." She said simply, not sure what else to say. She gave Ron a brief hug and stepped out of the way. Ron moved forward and offered Shego a hand up. "Is the wound serious? Need it bandaged up? "

Shego checked her arm it looked like it was just a graze. _Lucky me, doesn't feel like there's a bullet in there._ She shook off the stinging pain, and waved Stoppable away. "It's nothing. We have to keep moving." Shego stood up and flexed her arm, as she did, it felt like her arm was going to fall off. She gritted her teeth staving the pain off. She silently cursed to herself, allowing herself to get hit like that.

"Kim, you're here for the same reason as us correct?" Ron asked, he peered down the elevator shaft. He noted the banging on the door had stopped, the guards seemed to have quit trying to break the doors down.

Kim nodded, looking towards Bonnie. "Yes, Bonnie and I were tasked with stopping Dementor from releasing these things called-"

"Nanites, I know. That's why we're here. We got filled in by the leader of the kidnapped Global Justice Science Team a few minutes ago." Ron replied.

"Oh! So you found them, good. Are they safe?" It was Bonnie this time.

"As safe as they can be without extracting them." Shego shrugged. "Can we do this somewhere safer? Perhaps _after_ we deal with Dementor?"

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." A voice boomed over the newly united group.

_Dementor._ Everyone thought in unison. "I'm ecstatic, you've all grouped up for me to pick up in one fell swoop." Dementor exclaimed. Blast doors lowered on the set of doors on both sides of them, were the elevator door should have been the last blast door slammed shut.

"We're trapped." Bonnie whispered, Ron had never heard her this scared before.

"Not good." Kim and Ron said together.

A low hiss filled the room, everyone looked to the floor to see gas had started to fill the room, the smoky cloud quickly filling the now airtight room. Shego charged her fist and slammed it into the closest blast door, the force of the strike did little more than leave a burn mark on it. She started coughing, the gas filling the room had started to affect her first. She fell to the floor and fell unconscious.

"Tsk tsk. Don't waste your energy. You still need to see the final act!" Professor Dementor proclaimed. "For now, sleep. Your own end will come soon enough!" The comm fell silent. Ron hadn't even realized it, but he was on the floor coughing, his consciousness quickly slipping. Bonnie and Kim were already out, Ron struggled to stay awake. _Some reunion. _Ron thought, finally losing consciousness.

EOC


	14. Tides

Kim Possible - Temporal Directives

FF By P.C. Denton

Author's note: What's this? A chapter update? This is crazy. Sorry for the extremely late update, hopefully i haven't lost touch with the story.

Enjoy

Tides

* * *

Go City 

Time Index Unknown

"Give it back!" A young girl yelled to a boy, her eldest brother. She bounded down the steps of a wooden patio after him, the wooden planks creaking softly as she moved. Her brother held a stuffed doll high in the air, just out of his sister's reach. The doll was a bright green coloured leopard with dark gleaming black buttons that were it's eyes; the girl had grown quite attached to it.

The older boy shook his head, grinning. "Not until you say it." He had stopped at the edge of the fence of their back yard. He waved the doll back and forth, still just out of her reach.

"I'm _not_ going to say it." She stuck her tongue out in defiance. A sudden gust of warm spring air blew her long, jet black hair partially covered her face, she flipped it over her shoulder.

"OK, you asked for it." He laughed shrugged. He tossed the doll over the fence at the edge of the yard. "You could have avoided this you know." He shrugged and started back toward the patio.

The girl slugged her brother in the arm. "I _know_ I'm better than you at arm wrestling Herman."

"Keep dreaming Sheila." He laughed again. "Come on, it's time for dinner." Herman called.

Sheila sighed. "Give me a minute, I have to get my doll that _you_ threw over the fence." She yelled back. She didn't bother to wait and see if Herman had something smart to respond with, She walked over to the corner of the yard and slid the loose fence board aside. She slipped through the newly revealed space.

"Herman can be so mean sometimes." She mumbled as she scanned the long grass that had grown up against the other side of the fence. The bright green fabric of the doll poked out from the grass a few feet away, under a huge, overgrown Oak tree that sat inside their yard. A tree house Sheila's brothers had recently started building was built within it's heavy branches.

"Gotcha!" She walked over to pick up the doll. Sheila brushed off the blades of grass that had gotten stuck on the doll, inspecting her dear felines' health. Sheila was satisfied that Herman didn't destroy yet another one of her doll's, and especially glad that this one was safe. She tucked the doll under her arm and turned to head back toward the gap in the fence she heard a thunderous, almost ear shattering boom. "What was that?" She said aloud. _Not a cloud in the sky? It can't be a thunderstorm._ She thought as she looked upward, scanning the sky for anything that could have made that sound.

She saw it. It looked like a falling star, but it wasn't like she had seen in the books she had seen. She couldn't tell what colour it was, it was like it was all of them, and none of them at the same time. One thing was for sure though, it was planning to land where she stood. Sheila was frozen in place, her feet felt like lead weights bolted to the ground. "Oh my god..." was all she manage.

Another boom, the thing was getting closer, mere seconds from impact. Chunks were breaking from the mass, like it was coming apart from the mere force it exerted upon itself; the many pieces smoldered and seemed to glow many different colours, those ones Sheila could see, she was sure she saw at least blue, green, red and she thought purple.

Yet another thundering boom cracked through the air. The little voice in Sheila's head screamed. _Move! _ She complied, running away from the meteor's soon to be new home. _Keep running keep running keep running_. was all she could think. Sheila hoped she could put as much distance as possible her and were it was going to strike.

She ran past the opening in the fence. In that split second as she passed, she saw Herman, his jaw had hit the floor in astonishment, Melville and the twins behind him in awe as well at the sight. Herman was the first to realize that Sheila was in the strike path of the falling meteor. He started to run down the stairs from the patio, trying to think of something to help save his sister. The meteor struck the ground, or more accurately, the Oak tree in their back yard. The tree completely disappearing from the hit, the sign that the twins had made for the tree house, _Keep Out_ was partially lodged in the wall beside the patio door. Most of the back side of the fence was now either on fire or in chunks in the backyard and the surrounding field. He recoiled on the deck, sliding back from the sudden shock wave of the impact.

Herman recovered, quicker than he thought he should have. Herman tossed the thought aside, his sister more important than his own safety. He saw that his younger brothers had the same idea he did, to help save their sibling. Herman looked back, his parents were on the phone and trying to keep their kids from running toward whatever was in the backyard.

Herman sprinted in the direction Sheila had run, passing the smoking crater of the meteor strike a wave of nausea washed over him, he thought he saw a blue mist crawl lazily in his direction, but ignored that as well. Swallowing back the urge to throw up his lunch he moved forward, a new found strength overpowering him.

Sheila was on the ground, coughing. She appeared to be uninjured. She scratched up one of her legs it looked like, but miraculously otherwise unscathed. Herman slid to his knees beside his younger sister. He tried his best to fan away the green mist that had surrounded her. "Sheila, can you hear me?" He gently moved her head so he could get a better look.

"What was that?" She croaked. Sheila rubbed her eyes, trying to regain focus. Everything was blurry.

"A meteor I think. You're going to be fine, help is coming." He scanned the outer edges of the field, for any sign of emergency vehicles. Herman heard sirens in the distance.

"I... I don't feel so good." Sheila called again, her voice was clearer, but still a bit off Herman noted. "Why... are my hands glowing?"

"You might have bumped your head, just stay calm." Herman looked down to Sheila, what he saw he couldn't explain, he had never seen anything like it before. A pale green aura was surrounding both of Sheila's hands. Sheila held both arms straight out, seemingly examining the unexplainable that was occurring right before her eyes.

"I'm so tired.. I just want to take a little nap now." Her speech was slurred. Her arms went limp, her eyelids fluttered, and then remained shut. "Everything feels fuzzy." She murmured, before falling unconscious.

"Sheila?" Herman called, worry in his tone. He shook her shoulder to try to waken her. "Sheila? Hey Shhhheila?"

* * *

Los Angeles - Gradius Tower - Unknown Time 

"Shhheego? Hey Shego." Ron nudged Shego's arm, trying to wake her from her from her troubled slumber.

Her eyes snapped open. A splitting headache screamed at her. "Ugh, my head." She tried to bring her hands to her temples, to massage them, but realized she was restrained, or more appropriately, tied tightly to a back to back with Ron. "It feels like someone dropped a crate of bricks on my head." She shook the last of the grogginess away.

"Tell me about it." Responded Kim, she was in the same predicament as Shego and Ron, but tied to Bonnie, who was also just regaining consciousness. "That gas sure did a number on us."

"Besides the headaches, is everyone OK?" Ron called. Shego grunted in confirmation. He squinted, adjusting to the low lighting conditions of the spoke up. Trying to get a feel for the current situation. Ron's wandering gaze fell on Kim, who was also doing precisely the same thing.

"Could be better." Kim replied. Kim's eyes locked with Ron's for a few long moments. A feeling of reassurance washed over both of them. Ron noted that Kim looked more tired than he remembered. _She has been through so much. To her it's been six months and I appear out of the blue to her. I have so many questions for her. She probably has just as many for me. _Ron smiled first. Kim returned the gesture.

_He's the real deal. I still can't believe it. He's here, alive., in the flesh._ Kim couldn't even think of were to start._ First thing we should do is get out of this current sitch._ Bonnie's voice broke the moment Kim and Ron were savouring.

"Uh, were are we?" She asked, shaking her head, trying to clear her vision of the remaining effects of the drugging dimming.

"It's Dementor we're dealing with. I'd guess we are in his lab..." Ron trailed off. He wasn't sure, but gathering from previous encounters with the Professor, it was a safe bet.

"If that's true, then any minute he should barge in to announce his grand plan to us before he does away with us." Kim finished. She tested the rope around her wrists. "Ideas?"

"I could burn through the ropes easily." Shego replied. "If of course Stoppable doesn't mind."

"Uh... Let me try something first." He tried to laugh, nervously. "Hey, Rufus. You here little buddy?" Ron called, hoping that Dementor's goons hadn't taken him. An object rummaged around in his thigh pocket, the naked mole rat's head popped out. He sniffed and grunted at Ron.

"Good job little buddy." Ron motioned with his head backwards. "Can you get us free?"

Rufus chattered and nodded. He skittered down Ron's leg and out of sight. In under a minute both Ron and Shego where of their bindings.

Shego rubbed her wrists, eyeing the diminutive rodent. She glared at Rufus, who just gave her a goofy smile and scrambled back to the safety of Ron's pocket. Ron wasted no time freeing Kim and Bonnie.

"Not so fast." Dementor's voice boomed. The huge wall before the unlikely group of heroes cracked apart, light streamed through the expanding gap. "None of you are going anywhere. At least not until you witness the genius that is I, complete my plan." He turned toward them and leaned on the railing on the raised platform he was standing on for dramatic effect, the pose was complete with the beams of light emanating from the floor, giving him a fiendish look.

_Typical, always going for the dramatic effect._ Kim thought.

The huge room was silent, spare the hydraulics from the huge doors settling behind them. Huge windows allowed an unrestricted view of the landscape. If it weren't for Dementor, it would beautiful sight.

"Let's get this over with then, what is your plan?" Kim said plainly, her voice carried through the huge room with ease. She was fairly certain he would stick to his personality profile. Her gamble was correct.

"It's quite simple really." He laughed as he turned, waving his hand as if to shoo away an annoyance. "These nanites are the very base of my ingenious plan." He carefully thumbed in a sequence of buttons on a remote he had materialized from his sleeve, the giant windows dimmed to a black, blotting out the light from the outside, in it's place, a computer generated version of what the nanite looked like shimmered into view.

On Kim's lead, everyone took the most subtle sidestep away from each other, to fan out. "But by themselves they are useless, but I'm sure you've come up with an ingenious way to use them." Kim asked further, trying to milk what little time was left that she could.

Professor Dementor's cackle boomed again. "Quite ingenious indeed, Miss Possible." He thumbed the remote again, the image dissolving to an image filled with white stick figures. "The nanites can do anything I so desire; Create or destroy. I can, for instance change behavioural patterns in said host; With a small batch of nanites, you could stop smoking. Or cure cellular damage not normally repairable to internal organs." Dementor grinned widely. "What I'm using them for will not secure me a Nobel prize. Let's just say I'm going to _re-purposing_ infected hosts for my own ends. They will make great pawns in what's to come I can safely say."

The group took another subtle sidestep. It was Ron who spoke this time. "Re-purpose..." Ron trailed off. His eyes widened, surprised and angered at what had just dawned on him. "Oh. My. God. You're going to make an army of mindless slaves."

Dementor shrugged. "If I can't rule over willing subjects, I can ensure there is no resistance. My own personal, ever expanding army."

Kim chimed in. "But you won't succeed, you never do. I-" Kim paused, and corrected herself. "We will make sure of that." Kim's old confident voice was back.

"Don't you see Miss Possible, I've already succeeded." Professor Dementor snorted with disgust. "Do you actually think you can stop me? You are the ones who should be more worried about your soon to be terminated lives. Hmm... I wonder, what is the best way to end this little _diversion_ before the main event." Dementor tapped his index finger on his chin, eyes narrowed as if pondering a great question.

Shego was the first to make her move. "I've heard about enough. Stoppable, your weapon please. Let's end this quick. " Shego said as quietly as possible, careful not to alert the henchmen that had encircled them.

Ron patted his leg holster, which was unsurprisingly empty. Ron opened his mouth to speak but before he could Dementor held up the device for all to see.

Dementor's supposed deep thinking snapped, he grinned. "Looking for this? Do you think I would not strip you of your weapons? I'm not some sort of novice at this as you may know. Why, just last week..." Dementor started on a long winded tirade of his apparent genius.

Shego smiled. "New plan then. Rush him." Before anyone could respond, Shego jumped into action. As Shego started into a run Ron started into a run as well.

He turned to Kim. "You heard the lady. Let's go!" He exclaimed enthusiastically. Ron turned and took off after Shego, narrowly dodging a stun baton one of the henchman swung toward him.

Kim stood dumbfounded for the slightest second. _He's jumping right into the action? Is this the same Ron that I know and love?_ The thought didn't last long, the until silent Bonnie nudged Kim with her shoulder.

"Time to move!" Bonnie's eyes lit up, boiling over in energy. She looked like she was ready to fight anything thrown her way. Kim had never imagined Bonnie would actually enjoy these odds against so many henchmen. Even with herself and Shego there to fight as well. Bonnie flicked wrist, a baton sprung from her suit's forearm. Another crisp click of the collapsible baton snapping into place in her other hand. In a split second Bonnie tested them for weight and dashed off in the direction of Dementor, and his legion of thugs.

Dementor clenched his fists and slammed them into the railing. "What?" He screeched. "You dare to make a futile _attempt_ stop me? Stop them!" He bellowed.

Surprising even herself, Kim was the last to spring into action. A henchman managed to make his way behind her, but Kim was prepared for it. As the doomed henchman made a lunge toward Kim, she did the unexpected, she turned to face the henchman, right into his arms. His surprise was evident immediately, he didn't try to pin her, instead reflexively flinching backwards. Kim took advantage of the shift of momentum. Grabbing one outstretched arm, Kim boosted herself upwards easily, coiled both of her feet and slammed both of her boots dead centre into the henchman's chest.

A pained grunt and the sudden exhalation of breath was all Kim heard, she didn't have time to steal a glance behind her, much to Kim's displeasure, Shego was right. Stopping the madman Dementor took priority over everything.

The boost Kim gained from kicking off the henchman's chest vaulted her 15 feet into the air. Not wanting to lose even a moment of downtime, she curled up on the way down and rolled forwards. The momentum alone allowed her to roll into a running start, running straight toward Shego, who had taken on five henchmen at once. She was close to the spot Dementor was standing at just moments before. Kim slid to a stop, a more urgent problem laid in front of her. Two henchmen with a stun baton for each of them.

Ron had his hands full, a single henchman lunged forwards. He stumbled back barely missing lumbering man's weight. Mid tumble Rufus jumped from Ron's shoulder, the henchman yelped, surprised at the diminutive animal seem to pop out of nowhere. Kim couldn't even see Bonnie, but knew that she would be occupied as well.

Kim didn't want to have to do this but the two henchmen did not seem like they were going to play fair. "Shego." Kim yelled. She took up a defencive stance, readying herself to take on four henchmen. She didn't have to look, but she felt the weight of their mere presence pressing on her back. _Not a good sitch to be in. Sloppy Kim, not paying enough attention to your surroundings._ She thought to herself.

"What is it Kimmie?" Shego slammed both fists into the concrete floor, the henchman she was fighting didn't appear to want to fight after seeing Shego take down three of his comrades. He continued to backpedal and dodge, her attacks, with some success. What Shego didn't let him know was that she was just playing with him. "I'm having so much fun playing cat and mouse here." She glanced over, Kim was less than 10 meters away. She saw Kim completely surrounded. Shego grabbed the closest henchman. "Let me see if I can throw the odds in your favour a little." She grabbed the closest henchman and heaved him over her head with ease, throwing the mass into the pair of guards facing Kim.

The advance of the henchmen faltered, the two in front toppled were knocked flat from the third airborne henchman.

Kim saw her chance. She dashed and slid easily under the henchman to her left, his unusually burly arms barely missed. The guard recovered quickly compensating for the shift in his opponent's position, which alarmed Kim. His sudden shift in stance caught Kim off guard, her own stance hastily modified to compensate as well.

"Rawh" The henchman grunted, he swung his arm like a club at Kim's head, Kim parried the bunt blow, barely. Even with the parry, her arm felt like she hit a steel plate. Shaking off the pain, she countered with an upward strike with her palm into the side of the henchman's head. His features went slack, collapsing to the ground.

"Phew." Kim sighed with relief. _Odd, faster than any of the usual goons__. Dementor must be paying better or something to get that kind of talent._

Shego tossed the last henchman to the side like a rag doll, mock brushing her hands clean. "That's about enough of that." She sighed. "Seriously, no wonder world domination plans work out." She paused just slightly as a henchman skidded in front of her. She took a quick inventory of who was left to deal with.

Ron was doing surprisingly well, at least to Kim. He was handling himself in a two to one fight. He easily dodged a hard shoulder intended for his chest, already lining up a kick to the ribs to his immediate attacker. The henchman didn't even see it coming, he doubled over like a sack of potatoes, grunting in pain as he hit the ground. Kim stepped forward, ready to jump in and assist with the remaining opponent, but stopped in her tracks; or rather held back.

The look at Kim's expression was of surprise. a strong grip clamped her left shoulder in place. She looked over her shoulder, readying a fierce elbow to whoever was behind her.

It was the guard she had thought she knocked out. "Not so fast little lady. Didn't your mother ever tell you it isn't nice to hit people?" He grinned, his grip tightening. Her shoulder screamed, it was like being crushed in a vise. Kim held her breath to prevent yelping.

Kim tried to wriggle herself free, but to no avail. The guard effortlessly lifted Kim and swung her around for Ron, Shego and Bonnie to see. Kim gritted her teeth doing her best to keep the pain at bay.

"Kim!" Ron started forward, hand outreached.

A maniacal laugh exploded over the speaker system. "Don't you love it? In just a few minutes with the nanites in his bloodstream and he's already proved himself to be a great tool." Dementor stepped out from behind the henchman, inspecting the specimen. "I see you've caught a new test subject, and a fine test subject it is!" Dementor's grin grew wider. "Quite shortsighted of me to overlook a specimen."

"Kim Possible." He scoffed. "I understand you can do anything." He pulled a tube from his pocket, inspecting it. "Lets see if you can stop this." He nodded to the henchman, who forced Kim's arm to extend exposing her wrist. Kim tried to get free, to no avail.

Dementor pressed the end of the tube to Kim's arm, a faint hiss could briefly be heard. The guard released Kim. She fell to the ground, landing on her knees. she clutched her wrist, it had started to go numb from the injection.

"The nanites can do anything, including what you see here." Professor Dementor pointed to the henchman. "With a little bit of reprogramming of the nanites..." He knelt down. "Anything is possible."

Kim blinked, as if she was trying to clear her eyes of haze. It was doing no good. "What did you do to me?"

Dementor sighed. "You have perhaps five minutes to live before the nanites destroy every neural pathway to your brain. Not that it matters to you anyway, my plan will be complete, my own personal army of people at my command."

"Urk-" the henchman managed to say before falling to his side, Bonnie retracted the staff.

"What?!" Dementor exclaimed, snapping out of his monologue. He spun around to see Ron had put his henchman out of commission. "But how did you?!" Ron raised a blade to Dementor's face, the point mere millimetres away from his nose.

Ronald Stoppable stared back at him. Ron's eyes where filled with primal fire. "Time's up." He lowered the sword and unceremoniously raised the MLS to Dementor's chest.

_Click_

EOC


End file.
